You Were With Me From The Beginning
by GerryPhan
Summary: What if Erik knew Christine when they were children and grew up together? How would that have changed things? This is based on the scenarios in the Kay novel.
1. First Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to POTO.

Setting: AU Fic. What if Erik knew Christine when they were children and grew up together? This is based on the scenarios in the Kay novel. For the sake of my story, Erik will be only four years older than Christine. Enjoy, R/R!

* * *

"Papa, where are we going next?" Inquired the little girl. She was young, around 8 years of age. Her perfect chocolate brown curls bounced as she ran to her father and embraced him. He swung her around in circles, and when he put her down, both were laughing at their silliness. 

"Well, Christine, were going to a town just south of where we are. Are you all packed and ready to go my love?

Christine ran across the small room to where her tattered carpet bag that contained all her belongings lay. Using both hands, she picked it up and carried it across the room to where her father was. He lifted it with little effort, considering Christine didn't own that much. He picked up his bag along with Christine and placed her on his neck. Both father and daughter smiled as they went together to their next job in yet another town, staying usually only a week at a time, then moving on. This had been their routine for years now since the death of Gustave's wife and Christine's mother, traveling the countryside around Europe. Gustave would play the violin while Christine would sing. Despite her young age people were amazed by the lovely clear voice she possessed, only imagining what she would sound like when she was grown.

Finally after a long day of traveling, they had arrived at their destination. As they reached yet another run down inn with one room to call their own for the week, both noticed that there was a lot of commotion going on in the small village.

It seemed a traveling circus had come. Gustave wanted to find the owner, "Now Christine, stay close to me. I don't want to lose you in this crowd." Obediently she nodded her head and her grip on her father's hand tightened. They were directed to a tent and entered it. A man rose from the seat that was across the room. His greasy hair and long beard were beginning to change the slightest hint of silver. The shirt he wore was dirty and his round belly poked through a hole in the faded material. It was obvious what this man was, a gypsy.

"Welcome friends, welcome. My name is Javert. What can I do for you?" Javert asked.

After introductions Gustave went right into it, "I was wondering if you were interested in putting on a new act? My daughter and I that is, you see I play the violin and my daughter, Christine, can sing as beautifully as they come. Would you like to see a little example?"

Making a motion for them to began, Gustave took out his violin and Christine started her song. She enjoyed singing and at first she was happy, but only at first. The looks she began to receive from Javert unnerved her and caused a missed line in the song. When they were finished Javert approached the two, "Well Gustave, I do believe we can add you two on." He winked at Christine and it frightened her enough to hide behind her father. "You two can start once we get to the next city. We leave tomorrow. Have a good night."

Ultimately dismissing them, once they arrived back at the inn Christine confided in her father her feelings, "Papa I don't like Javert, he scares me."

Taking the little girl on his lap he spoke, "Darling he's just a but... Eccentric. Don't worry, you shall hardly have to see him at all. Besides, you'll be with me, ok? "Christine still looked unsure. At this her father answered, "How about this, we'll try it out at the next city and if you still don't like it, we'll go to the house by the sea and take a little time off. I've been saving for a while and we have enough money to do that now, how does that sound?"

Christine's face lit up at just the thought of the house by the sea. She loved it there and completely forgot about Javert. She hugged her father tightly and they both got ready for sleep. Before she drifted off her father asked her, "What story would you like to hear tonight?"

"Little Lottie and the Angel of Music. Papa, will I ever meet the Angel of Music?"

"One day, Christine, one day, I promise." They both drifted off after the story. Little did they know their lives would never be the same again.

* * *

Sunlight shone through the threadbare curtains and hit their eyes awaking them from their slumber. The next morning had already come and it was time for them to leave with the circus. 

"Are you hungry, how about some bread and cheese? Then Christine, go wash your face and get dressed. We have to leave very early today."

After a meager breakfast they took both bags and headed out to where the Circus grounds were. The tents and booths were gone, the caravan was almost ready to go. Javert approached them, "Monsieur Daae! You can follow us on your horse. We won't stop for a few hours, and don't fall behind or risk getting left. Got it?"

"Yes, we'll stay close behind." Gustave replied then went to speak to someone for their sleeping arrangements. Christine noticed a wagon with a cage loaded onto it. The man closed the tarp around the cage and left. Christine was rather curious about it, perhaps it held a lion or some other wild animal. She moved closer and could almost see inside when Javert grabbed hold of her shoulder, "Be careful, little one, this beast is the worst one of them all. I would advise you to leave him alone if you want what's best for you... Or do you need to be taught?" She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he was to strong for her. "Perhaps you do need to be taught a lesson." Gustave began to approach and he let go of her immediately before he could see. She ran to her father and Javert left. She was confused by what he meant but decided that she didn't want to find out.

They reached the city in a few day's time and Gustave went to help set up. Christine decided to take a look around when she passed a tent and peeked in. It was very dark inside and her eyes had to adjust from being outside in the sunlight. Then she noticed the cage that she had seen earlier, the one Javert warned her about. For a moment she paused, then throwing caution to the wind, pressed on forward. In the corner she noticed a small form balled up. The figure sat up and looked at her. She noticed it was a boy not much older than herself. He wore a rag sack on his head with holes cut out for the eyes and was filthy.

He stood up and came closer to the bars where she was. "Who are you? What are you doing here? Come to see if what they tell you is true... Or perhaps to throw things at me?" His eyes searched her, as if trying to make a decision.

She was taken back by his aggressive demeanor, "My name is Christine, I came in here to see what was inside, explore the circus. Why are you in a cage?"

"They put me in here on purpose. I'm part of an act. My name is Erik."

She noticed a bruise on his arm, "What happened to your arm?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, ok."

"I've never seen you here before. Are you new to the circus?" Erik asked her just to continue the conversation. He hadn't engaged in a decent conversation with anyone for a while. In all honesty the most contact he ever had with other people was either while he was performing and all people did was scream or call him names or with Javert, but it was less talking and more being pummeled.

"Well, my papa and I just joined the circus. He plays the violin and I sing. Maybe you can come and see our show."

"I don't get out much Christine. Unless... Maybe I can, with a little help from you that is. You said that you wanted to explore, if you get the key to my cage we'll explore the grounds together. Do you know where Javert's tent is?"

"Yes. I'll go get it now..." She stopped dead in tracks when Erik called out to her.

"NO! At least, not now. If Javert catches me or you he'll... Look you can help me later tonight. It will be late and they'll all be asleep. Then you can get the keys in Javert's tent. Just don't tell anyone ok?" The boy asked.

"Ok, I'll come after my papa goes to sleep. So, what are some of the things you do in your show?" She inquired.

"See those books and items in the corner, throw them to me." When she did he began to juggle two, three then four items. "Keep them coming!" She kept tossing things at him and he never missed a beat. "Now for the big finally! Watch this!" Then one by one all the things that were going round disappeared. Christine's mouth hug open. Erik stepped aside and everything was in a neat pile next to him.

She began to clap, "That was amazing! What else can you do?"

"When you return tonight, you'll find out. Now you better go before they find you here with me."

She was leaving when she turned around and looked at Erik one last time before she left. Giving him a smile she went to find her father and get ready for their act. She couldn't wait till tonight.

* * *

Finally evening had come. They arrived in their tent after a long day of performing. 

"Well, Christine, what story do you want to hear..." He began to cough uncontrollably.

Christine went to his bag and got out the amber colored liquid, "Here papa, drink this."

Gustave took a shot of the strong drink and his coughing subsided. "What would I do without you?"

"I don't want a story tonight papa. You need your rest, let's go to sleep." She knew after her father's coughing fits and drink he would sleep very heavy. She led him to the bed and tucked him in. "There papa, you sleep now. I'll come to bed in a little bit. I'm just going to go get a breath of fresh air. Goodnight."

"Don't stay out too late, goodnight Christine." He put his head down and was asleep very fast. After a few minuets just to be sure he wouldn't wake, she left the tent for Javert's only a few tents down from theirs. The grounds were silent and very dark. Lifting the cloth that stood as a door to his tent she peeked in. There was Javert behind his desk, passed out with an empty bottle on his hand. She decided it would be all right to enter. The name Erik was carved into a post not far from the entrance to his tent. The keys hung below on a rusty looking old nail. Quickly grabbing them and running out the entrance she tripped and tried to stifle a cry by covering her mouth. Closing her eyes tightly she turned around and hoped that he hadn't heard. Opening them immediately reassured her that he had not. Javert hadn't moved an inch. Slower this time she made her escape to Erik's cage.

He sat on the floor reading one of the books that he used to juggle earlier. "What are you reading?" A light voice inquired.

"Oliver Twist. Far to close to home for my taste. Did you get it?" He stood and walked over to where she was standing.

"You mean this?" She pulled out a key from her skirt pocket. It fit the lock perfectly and soon he was standing outside the cage.

He came even closer to where she was, "I guess it's now my turn to fulfill my part of the deal, are you ready?"

"Yes." She took his hand and he took a step back. He was caught off guard from this action. Never had anyone pursued to bestow affection to him, more less hold his hand.

She could sense his apprehension, so she spoke, "You don't have to hold my hand if you don't want to." Her doe eyed look pierced him through and through. Slowly she looked away at the floor as she relinquished her hand from his.

He sighed heavily and retorted, "I don't mind, I'm just not used to it is all."

She smiled and took up his hand once more. "You've never had a friend before have you?" He shook his head. "Well you have one now." She smiled sweetly and gave his hand a little squeeze. "So are you going to show me around or what?"

Erik was dumbfounded. He only expected to take her around with him and that be the end of it, but she wanted to be his friend. That involved a lot more than just a one time tour of the circus. Or at least he thought it did. Having a friend was one of the few subjects Erik wasn't an expert in. He wondered if perhaps this was some kind of cruel joke she was playing on him, but Christine didn't seem the type. No matter, his curiosity got the better of him and he took her with him. He never dared to imagine just what an actual friendship would be like, but he was as ready as he would ever be for one, which wasn't very ready but more along the lines of being a bit reluctant about it. Thus their long and complicated journey together began.

* * *

A/N: This is going to be a longer story for me. Probably the longest one I'm planing on posting. The next chapter involves them getting to know each other better at the circus and avoiding the horrible Javert. He really is awful isn't he? Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! R/R! -Your Humble Servant, GP (GerryPhan) 


	2. Night's at the Circus

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to POTO.

* * *

Hand in hand they exited the tent. The sky above was aglow with celestial illumination, shining down upon the two youths. A full moon bestowed it's pale blue beams guiding their path. "This way, there's something I want to show you first." Erik instructed her. Only a few feet away Erik stopped and entered into a tent that looked like any other. He motioned for her to enter. To her amazement there were animals of every kind there. Monkeys, a tiger, horses and even a bear were all under one tent roof. She was speechless, completely taken aback by all these different creatures. Christine continued to explore the different cages. There were so many filled with such exotic animals, some she had never seen before. She approached the monkeys and called one over. She clapped and laughed as it began to do a little dance. Erik watched Christine, her amusement with the animals proved his idea correct, and was glad he brought her here first. She was enjoying the soft coat of an alpaca when he called her over to where he was sitting on the dirt floor.

"I would like to show you my favorite one, if you don't mind." Erik whistled a particular tune and immediately a pup, less than a year old, approached him and sat down at his side. "Christine I'd like you to meet Sasha. Sasha say hello." In response Sasha waved her paw and gave a friendly little bark. Christine was ecstatic by this adorable bundle of dark fur.

"Oh Erik! I can see why she's your favorite! Come here Sasha." Christine kneels on the ground to better reach the dog. Her arms wrapped around Sasha and she was rewarded by a wet nose on her cheek. She giggled and Erik came over to gave her a hand and help her up.

"Come, we must be leaving. We've been here for a while and you need your rest for tomorrow. Sasha." The happy dog followed them out and along their trek back to Erik's cage. She watched him as they made their way back. Sasha kept putting her head by his hand for him to keep petting her. Even though his face was covered, you could see it in his eyes that he was smiling at her. He continued to scratch her head when she asked him how he came to know her.

"Before I came here when I lived at home, if that's what you want to call it, I found her a sick little pup and nursed her back to health. Now she's doing much better, and when I came here, she came with me. Isn't that right Sasha?" Sasha looked up at him and gave a little doggie smile as if confirming what he said. Christine was amazed by the obviously strong bond the two shared. They entered his tent and he reentered his cage.

"She really loves you, Erik. You must be very good to her. Even though I don't know you very well, that in itself is enough to tell me a little something about you."

He turned to look at her."Now Sasha, I want you to take Christine back to her tent and go back to yours." Sasha protested his command with a little whine. "Fine you can come back here, but only for a bit, then it's off with you." She gave a little wag of her tail, pleased with this option.

"Thank you, Erik. I had such a wonderful time. Do you think I can come again tomorrow? I'd really want to see what else is out there." She hoped he would say yes. There was so much she wanted to learn, and not just about the circus, but about this amazing boy who could do so many different things.

"If that is what you truly wish, then tomorrow night, get the key again and we'll explore more of the grounds."

"Ok. Good night, Erik." She advanced forward and gave him a hug. He stiffened a but, once again thrown off by this petite little girl. It was annoying him that this small creature could bother him that much with mere displays of affection. She obviously wasn't going to stop so he would either have to leave her alone completely or get used to it. The latter was the obvious answer, although it wouldn't be easy. To be honest, he took pleasure in her company and was rather surprised by this notion. He didn't even mind the thought of seeing her again tomorrow. Erik did his best to loosen up a but and return the hug. After the awkward moment, to him at least, she locked the cage and he watched as the two only beings that showed some kind of feeling toward him left. Erik began to plan the next night as soon as they were gone. He couldn't believe it but he was actually anticipating the following night, and he had a perfect place in mind for where the three of them would go.

* * *

Sasha still walked along Christine's side and back to Javert's tent. Quietly she told her to stay as Christine moved the flap ever so slightly to peek in. Javert was in his bed now, his back turned to her. She put the key back and left without looking back. 

Quickly they arrived and Christine gave her one last hug. "Bye Sasha, I'll see you tomorrow. Now be a good dog and go back to Erik." Sasha turned and left in Erik's direction. She entered the tent and noticed that her father was still asleep. Pulling on her nightgown and getting under the blankets, she thought about Erik and why he was treated in such a way. She really wished she could see his performance, then perhaps the knowledge of why he wore that mask would be made known. The bruises on his arm did nothing to put her mind at ease either. At least Sasha was there for him, and now he had a friend in her as well.

Before sleep had overcome her she promised herself something. No matter how old they were or how many years have passed, she would do her best to be a good friend. This was the last thought in her mind as she drifted off to a peaceful dream filled sleep.

* * *

The evenings she spent with Erik were ones she would never forget. The next night they took out a horse and went on a trail not far, watching the stars. Then the two went for a midnight stroll and spoke of their lives. Christine was the one doing most of the talking, but she could tell he preferred it like that. Another night they went to the gypsy tent of remedies. Wherever they went, Sasha always accompanied them. Erik explained to her that night about the different things he had learned concerning the healing properties of herbs and other plants. This interested Christine immensely. She explained to Erik of her father's condition, and how the amber colored liquid was no longer working as well as it used to. He listened intently to the symptoms she described and immediately set out to work. He reached for bottles, canisters, plants and liquids. Mixing and crushing the ingredients together he finally produced the final product, a type of syrup. Bottling it he handed it to her. "Here, this will work better than the whiskey your father was taking." 

She looked up at him as a tear fell from her eye. "Oh thank you Erik, thank you." Christine enveloped him in a big hug and it was rather unexpected that it didn't bother him as much as the first hug she gave him did.

"It's getting late. We had better get going before they find us here." With that they let go of each other and proceeded to walk back. When they arrived Erik called Sasha to him and whispered something to her. She set off right away and picked up a book, carried it over to where she was and put it in Christine's hand. She glanced at them both in amazement. "I want you to have this. I know you'll like this one. It was my favorite book growing up, and now it can be yours as well."

Christine never owned a book before. They were heavy to carry when traveling and cost money they often didn't have. She smiled greatly and embraced him once more. "Erik, you truly are a good friend. Thank you again, and you as well Sasha!" She gave her a scratch on the head.

He never thought of himself capable of being a good friend. Perhaps this friendship would work out after all. He would make it work. Considering all she had done for him. The kindness she had bestowed on him by her mere presence and conversation, even occasional hugs. He owed her so much more than he could ever give her.

* * *

The next night she went to visit him and Erik was on the floor of his cage bleeding. His arms and chest were severely bruised and cut in some areas. Christine ran to the cage and opened it. "Erik! What happened to you? Let me get you some help." 

Barley above a whisper he spoke. "I didn't make enough money tonight for Javert." Erik gasped for breath and coughed, then he continued. "Don't bother getting help. They'll probably just come in here and do worse." Christine began to cry as she laid herself down next to him. "It's ok, don't cry. I've stopped crying a long time ago. I'm used to it. It doesn't even hurt that much see." He tried to move a little to prove his point, ignoring the shooting pain that surged his body. He always looked forward to her company but tonight he just wanted to be alone. "Christine, go to bed. Come back tomorrow and I'll show you where they keep the costumes."

"I'll go, but your coming with papa and myself. We leave in a few days." She leaned over him and placed a kiss where his forehead would be under the mask. He just stayed in that position there, shocked. When Christine took her leave Erik didn't even notice. He was almost catatonic. Never had anyone ever kissed him before, not even his own mother. A wet substance leaked from his eyes, his own tears. He had forgotten what they felt like, it had been years since he allowed himself to feel anything. Now he was unsure of what this feeling was that he felt. Never had he experienced this before. Erik knew one thing for certain. He was leaving this wretched place forever. First, she gave him friendship. Now she's saving him from this miserable life. Erik sat up and Sasha came over to where he was. She sat there outside the cage looking upon her beaten master. "Sasha, we'll be free soon thanks to Christine. I'll tell you something Sasha, I promise from this day on, as long as I can help it she will never feel the pain of loneliness because I will forever be by her side, no matter what. I'll do the best I can to take care of her always." He then went to sleep and dreamed of the day he would be free.

* * *

After their performance the following evening, Gustave and Christine went to the food tent where they waited in line for their evening supper. A young gypsy girl was speaking with her friend. She couldn't help overhear their conversation when it turned to a very familiar topic. "Did you see 'monster boy' at the show today? Ugh if I ever see his face again, I fear I'll die of fright." 

"Oh yes, just this week I have seen his show. The things he can do are amazing, but at the end when Javert took his mask, I had completely forgotten the rest of his act. It was just sickening, Shebari. I felt ill. If I was him I would rather be dead!"

Christine now knew why it was that he wore the mask, but right now it didn't matter. These two horrible girls were speaking abusively of her friend and she could take it no longer. "Excuse me, but you have been saying some awfully rude things about my friend!"

The one named Shebari answered her. "Well, we can not help it if they are true. Why would you want to be _that thing's_ friend anyway? How can you bear to even be near him?"

"Well, I've never seen his face before... But he is nice and if you were to give Erik a chance..." She was cut off by the second girl.

"So the monster has a name! Well, I'll tell you what, when you finally see his face, _Erik's_ being nice is not going to be enough to save your friendship or help you stop screaming! You just wait and see! Come on Shebari. With all this talk about that hideous creature, I've suddenly lost my appetite!" They left the tent and Christine was fuming. Her brows were furrowed and she was almost in tears. How could those girls be so mean!

Her father overheard the whole conversation and put a hand on Christine's shoulder. "Who's Erik Christine?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm sleepy, and going to bed." With that she left to the tent. When she got there she threw herself on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

When Gustave returned he noticed Christine on the bed, he sat down next to her. He overheard the girls speaking and felt sorry for whoever the poor boy was that they spoke of. He was shocked to her his daughter come to his rescue. Gustave wondered when it was his daughter befriended 'Erik' as he was called. He was about to step in when the girls decided to leave. He hated to see his daughter in such a state considering she had a rather fine disposition despite the hard times they've endured. 

"Christine? Wake up my love. I've brought you some supper." He didn't want to force her to speak so when she sat up he thought he might say something to cheer her up.

"I would say we've had a rather successful day today. Look Christine!" He opened a small bag that they used to hold their money in. Inside held a rather large sum, much more than they had ever received before performing on their own. "I do believe that the circus life may just be for us. That is, if this is what you like? We have a few days left. Perhaps you can invite your little friend to join us for supper one of these nights?"

The look on her face told him he had said the wrong things. He had to get to the bottom of this. "Christine, please, tell me what is going on." She hugged him and began to cry once again.

"Oh papa, it's all so wrong and horrible! You see, I've made this friend named Erik. He's nice and I want to help him. He lives in a cage papa! They won't let him out. I think Javert hurts him. He has bruises on his body. Please, we have to help him! We have to do something!"

He knew it was not fair or ethical for a little boy to be treated this way. "I would like to have a word with Javert."

"No papa! He's a bad man and will only punish Erik more. Let's leave, with Erik." She had her arms wrapped around his neck and he knew even though she was so young, she was wise and had made a right decision.

"Ok, we'll leave tonight, while they are all asleep. It's a little earlier than I thought we would leave, but then it will be harder for them to look for us if they still have to stay here till the end of the week. We've better get some sleep, it will be a long trip to the coastline."

"Thank you papa, thank you!" With that they slept for a while, resting themselves for the journey.

* * *

The camp was silent. No one was around and they had all their things ready. "I must go pack our horse. I fear we do not have much time." Gustave looked around knowing they had hardly any time to make their escape. 

"Papa, let me go and get Erik, please. It would save us so much time. I know where he is and can be back here in less time than it will take you to get the horse ready." She looked up at her father pleadingly.

"All right, but if you need help, just yell and I'll be there in a hurry. Now go, be fast and quiet."

She did not have to be told twice. She quietly ran to Javert's tent. She noticed Sasha and told her to stay outside. Christine peeked inside. All was silent. Tiptoeing to the key she removed it from the hook and turned to leave when her eyes went wide and her face turned ashen. There stood Javert.

* * *

A/N: Ooh... _what_ will happen? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please remember to R/R! Thanks- GP 


	3. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to POTO.

A/N: The rating is now up to T because of the intense drama in this chapter. I also want to say that because this is an AU Fic, some outcomes will obviously be different. That said and without further ado, here's the next chapter!

* * *

For a moment Christine thought this was some kind of waking nightmare. She wished it truly was. After blinking just to be sure, he still stood there in front of her, now moving even closer. She tried to back up but was blocked by the wooden postmarked Erik. The key was still in her hand. 

"So you think you can just take away my attraction that brings me the most money of all?" He looked down upon her with a mixture of anger and something else she had never seen before in a man's eyes. Whatever it was had produced shivers to course from her spine on up through her body and caused her stomach to become uneasy. Christine spoke up nonetheless.

"That attraction is named Erik, and he deserves to go free. The way you treat him is not right and..." Before she could finish, he lunged at her. She moved as fast as she could, unfortunately, the only way she could go was further into his tent. He blocked her exit and laughed menacingly.

"There is no escape for you now. Oh, and don't bother screaming. No one will hear you, or care. Everyone knows not to disturb me when I'm in here regardless of the noises or they risk a beating as well." He came closer to her and she went behind the desk. She desperately wished Erik was here. Wait, she still held the key and Sasha was outside. Perhaps that trick he had showed her would work now, she could only hope. It was her only chance to save herself from who knows what this man had in mind.

"Sasha! Come!" The dog ran past Javert and to Christine. "Give this to Erik! Go!" She rushed out of the tent as fast as her doggie legs could take her. Javert took advantage of her moment to call for help to round the desk and grab hold of her.

"So you think he can save you? Well, let him try. We can have a little party here, just the three of us." He picked her up and put her on the desk. Something sharp poked her in the back and she recoiled away from it. A warm sensation came along with a sharp pain from her injury. From the corner of her eye she could see a type of artifact with pointy jagged edges, she also had seen a deep shade of red stream down her back in sharp contrast to the pale colored dress she wore. Christine tried to squirm out of his grasp but failed to. She tried to scream but he covered her mouth. Her only hope was for Erik to come soon enough. Her chances seemed to lie in the hands of a twelve year old boy.

* * *

Erik was wondering what was taking Christine so long. Did she forget about him? Would she just leave him here? No, of course not. She promised that tonight would be his last night here, then they were off. He was so happy to finally leave this place that he began to daydream about their life together. They would spend every moment together, learning more of each other and becoming the best of friends. No one would come between them. 

Suddenly Sasha came running up to the cage and he noticed his keys in her mouth. As soon as he removed the keys to unlock his cage, she began to bark uncontrollably and motioned at the entrance of his tent. He felt something was wrong and knew it had to do with Christine. He ran the fastest he ever had keeping up with Sasha. His dread increased as they neared Javert's tent. Then his worst fear came true. There stood Javert and held down on the desk was Christine. Blood flowed from her though he could not tell from where. His anger blazed and his blood boiled at the sight of his Christine injured at he hands of this vile man. He knew what he had to do to protect her, and he would live up to the promise he had made earlier. Erik cursed himself for not bringing something to defend themselves with. Then he noticed the rope.

* * *

Christine had seen Erik and Sasha enter and bit down on the fleshy hand that covered her mouth. He yelled as he pulled back his hand to strike when Sasha crossed the tent going for his arm and began to clamp down hard with her teeth. He roared in pain and this gave Christine enough time to escape from his grasp. The pain from her back intensified and she hurried as fast as she could to the tent's entrance. Suddenly Erik jumped on his back taking the rope and tightening it around his enormous neck. This action brought him to his knees. 

"Christine run!" As fast as she could go despite the dizzying spells and anguish, she went to the area her father had told her to meet him. She noticed her father there waiting with the horse. "Papa! Come quickly. Erik's in trouble!" In and instant he galloped the horse to her direction and picked her up without having to get off or even slow down. What they found when they arrived horrified them.

* * *

As soon as Christine left, he knew this had to end here and now. No living a life looking behind their backs, worried he would come to take him back or hurt Christine again, perhaps even worse next time. Just the thought of Javert hurting her caused the rope to tighten even further. Without warning the rope snapped. Since both his hands were on the rope, Erik fell to the floor. Javert rose and swung his arm that Sasha was clamped on with all his might. Sasha looked like a rag doll as she was thrown a few feet and landed violently. A whimper came from her and caused Erik to be distracted for a brief moment worrying about the health of the only long time friend he ever had. Suddenly he was tackled from behind. 

"Well, I guess it's just you and me then. How about it!"

Erik could taste the bile in his mouth. Suddenly a man appeared in the entranceway with Christine behind him, more than likely her father.

"Let him go Javert!"

* * *

Gustave entered the tent and beheld a masked boy in the unyielding grip of Javert. "Leave Gustave, this is between Erik and I. He knows better that to leave his cage and so must be punished." 

"By beating him,he's only a child, and what of my daughter? What made you think it was ok to hurt her? What you have done must not go unpunished." Gustave advanced on Javert, and Javert threw Erik fiercely to the side. He swung his fist and missed Gustave as he returned that blow, but this time it hit him in the jaw. Javert was thrown off balance and both Erik and Gustave took the opportunity to attack and tackle him onto the desk. Javert let out a loud cry and looked at the two. His eyes were wide open but as he slumped they seemed to glaze over, empty looking. They both backed away and noticed the pointy object protruding from his chest. They retreated even further and looked at each other, shocked by the turn of events.

"They will be looking for us now. We must leave at once. Where is Christine?"

"I... I placed her on the horse. She's lost some blood and is very tiered. We must get her bandaged up before..."

Gustave's eyes became teary with the thought of his daughter's bleeding body. He couldn't make himself finish his thought.

"Let me stop by the medicine tent before we leave to pick up some supplies." Sasha limped over to where they were and Gustave picked up the dog. "Go, put Sasha on the horse along with Christine and ride out a few miles north of here, I'll meet you there."

Gustave nodded in agreement and carried the injured dog, placing it in front of Christine. His daughter sat up in a reclined position leaning on him, for she was to fatigued to hold herself up and hardly awake enough to do so. As they rode north Gustave kept thinking about Javert. He was dead and at his and Erik's hands, even if it was an accident. True they would be looking for them and rightfully so, but a small part of him was relieved that such an evil man was dead, no longer was he capable of hurting anyone. He was grateful to Erik and always would be, risking his life to save Christine. Now this poor outcast had only them. He would take him in like the son he never had and would raise him as his own, although it seemed the poor boy was forced became an adult in one evening. To have such a thing occur at his tender age could be enough to really push one over the edge. He would have to keep a close eye on him and do his best to guide him back to the life that was taken away from him. Although innocence can never be returned, life always went on. Gustave promised to make sure it was a life no longer in solitude, but with a family this world had so cruelly denied him.

* * *

Emerging from the tent with a satchel full of supplies, Erik made his way over to the stables and took a young horse, his favorite among all of the others. The long mane matched his body, a silky almost velvety shade of black. He loaded the animal up with a few extra things that would be needed to complete their journey. Erik went back to Javert's tent one last time and opened the desk drawer. Inside held the money he earned for the shows he had performed. Although this was just a portion of the sales that he had made, he justified to himself that the horse he took would make it even. He took a moment before he left to study the corpse of his former '_master'. _Everything happened so fast. One moment he was fighting for his life and Christine's, then with a push it was all over. He was prepared to do what he had to do and by some odd occurrence not only was this removed from him, but he shared in this 'accident' with someone else, no longer was the weight of this matter solely on his sanity but now shared with some other poor soul. Was he to be thankful or perhaps angry that this man's life was now forever ruined along with his? His life would be different now as well, always looking over their back. Was this man as prepared to live with the consequences as Erik was? He was confused and did not know what to think. 

It was hard to believe that in a moment he would be living a new life away from the circus. There was no turning back now. Others would not see it that way though, and no doubt prison would ensure if he was found, so he left. Before he wouldn't care what would happen or where he would go, but now he had a promise to keep. Taking one last look at the campgrounds, he said good-bye forever in his heart and was relieved that this part of his life was over with. The only good thing came in the form of a young girl that needed his help now more than ever.

When he found them Christine was unconscious. "She is week and should not travel very far. I'll dress her wounds here, but she's going to need a bed and a few days to sufficiently recover enough to make the journey. Bring her to me."

Gustave carried his daughter in his arms and laid her gently on some blankets that Erik has placed on the ground. He touched her forehead and the perspiration mixed with the fever she had indicated he had to work quickly to save her. "Turn her over."

Gustave did as instructed and took in a sharp breath. The dress was soaked with blood. Erik took the material and ripped it open. There he immediately noticed the wound on her delicate small back. He was relived that the cut was mostly on the surface and did not go vary deep or puncture her lung. "Get her a new dress and hand me that bag there on my horse." Taking out bandages and things to clean the wound out, he proceeded to do so with great gentleness, dabbing the wound careful not to cause her more pain than necessary. "I'm afraid I'll have to stitch the gash. Hold her in case she wakes." After she was secured he began. Erik was just glad she was unconscious at the time. Toward the last few stitches she began to come around and move a bit. "Hold her tightly. I'm almost done." With the last stitch he heard the unfortunate girl let out an agonizing scream. This sound tore at his heart. Gustave was already weeping along with her. Her wailing did not continue for long. She passed out from the pain before he could cut the thread.

Gustave began to undress her and Erik stood at once. "I'll go pack the horses." Though all he had left to do was satchel his bag, he decided to check on Sasha. She had no major injuries, but he would check more thoroughly later. Gustave carried the now fully dressed Christine over to the horse. He turned his face to Erik.

"Will she be all right? Please tell me she'll be ok? Christine is all I have in this world that matters. She's everything to me." He buried his head in her brown curls, his body shaking with his silent tears and heaves searching for breath.

"It's only a surface wound, but we need to constantly watch her for infection. If we get her to the nearest inn and with lots of care and attention, I think she'll pull through. I have brought everything needed to take care of her injury and am much better qualified than those pitiful excuses calling themselves doctors. I've read medical books and been instructed by the best. I _am_ the best." He looked into the man's forlorn and puffy red eyes, "Trust me." He wasn't sure why this man would, or why he would even want Erik to come with them. If he hadn't asked her to get the key, she wouldn't be in this position. He just stared back and after what seemed like an intense moment of debating, picked up Christine and mounted his horse.

"There's an inn not to far from here. If you have everything we need then let us not spare a moment." That said they rode out together in the night, not wasting a precious minute.

* * *

When they arrived Gustave put on a dark cloak and handed Erik an extra one. He instructed him to wear one as well. It was very big on the boy but covered him well enough so his mask was hidden behind the extra fabric. "Stay close while I check in." Gustave carried Christine and Erik carried Sasha. "I doubt they'll let you bring her in Erik." Erik took the extra yards of material and covered Sasha with it. Gustave smiled a bit, the love he had for his dog was truly something else. "Just keep her quiet and stay in the shadows. Perhaps they won't notice." They walked up together and Erik stayed well off to the side behind a very high wing chair. The inn keeper greeted them. She was an older woman, slightly plump with flaming red hair just beginning to gray at the temples. "Welcome to the Royal Nest Inn, I'm Georgette." She noticed Christine. "Is she going to be ok?" 

"Yes, my daughter is tired and fell asleep." He thought it wise not to mention the injury. People would be looking for them now, the less attention they drew to themselves the better. "I need a room for myself, my daughter... And my son." He motioned briefly to Erik and noticed that his head moved sharply to his direction though he could not see his face due to the enormous hood.

"What's the name?"

"Destler." It was the first name that came to him.

"Well, we have a room with two beds? Will that work?" After she bid them a restful night and sent the stable boy to take care of their horses they arrived in the small room barley large enough to hold them all. As he carried her across the room and to the bed, immense guilt overcame him. This was all his fault. He shouldn't have let her go alone. Now his only child was in the care of a boy, though it did seem that Erik was competent enough. He knew he could not be separated from his little girl. Gustave meant the world to her as well, and if he was caught she would more likely be taken to an orphanage. He could not let that happen. Gustave knew it wouldn't be long before they had to leave the inn. If only they had a few days before they had to move on so Christine could receive the much needed recovery time. He could just hope they at least had time on their side.

* * *

Christine was placed on the bed by the fireplace and Erik took the bed by the window. Sasha immediately went to rest near the fire. He examined her paw and concluded it to be simply a mild sprain. Nothing a little rest wouldn't take care of. He turned to see Christine asleep peacefully on the bed. He retrieved a bottle and moved to her side. "She must drink this to lower the fever and avoid infection. Help me sit her up." After they administered the medication Erik spoke. "There's not much now we can do but let her sleep. You may as well get some sleep in as well." Gustave complied and held his daughter close as he lay next to her. In a short time Erik noticed he was asleep. He bandaged Sasha's paw and pulled up the only chair in the room up to Christine. Sasha limped to where he was and set her head down on the bed. "I know Sasha, it's all my fault. If I hadn't asked her to get the key... I wish she never knew me. Then maybe this would not have happened." All of a sudden he heard a faint moan come from Christine. Erik had to strain to hear the words. 

"It's not your fault Erik, and I don't blame you. He was a bad man and would have hurt someone eventually. My being hurt was an unfortunate accident. There were a lot of accident's tonight. However, if this was needed to have you escape from him, I would still help you no matter what. Remember, were best friends now and always will be. Never forget that Erik, _never_."

Her fever was beginning to lighten as he touched her forehead. She placed her hand on his and held it there on her head. He was surprised once again by her display of affection. Would there ever be a time when nothing would be thought of it. He hoped there never would be, he wanted to remember each and every single one. Erik took a moment and closed his eyes savoring the feeling of human contact that she so lovingly granted. "Now, get some sleep Erik, I'll be fine."

He yielded to her request and putting the chair back went to his bed. After what seemed like forever,Erik fell asleep. He didn't notice that Gustave had woken up and heard their entire conversation.

Just before the sun rose, Erik felt a nudging on his arm. "Erik." The manly voice called. He opened his eyes and noticed Gustave sitting on the edge of his bed. "There's something I have to say. What happened tonight was not your fault, it was an accident." Erik thought for a moment and looked at him.

"What of Javert? Was that an accident too? I was ready to do what I had to do. What about you, were you prepared to take on the responsibility of what was necessary tonight?" He paused, "Do you really want to call this murder your son?"

"Yes, Erik, I was prepared to do what I had to do to keep us all alive. He wouldn't stop and there was only one ending for the situation. It was either him or us, and I wouldn't let that happen. My only regret is that you were involved in this. If I could take back just one thing tonight, it would be to have you by Christine's side while I pushed him. You risked your life to protect us. For that, you will _always_ be a son to me."

Erik couldn't believe his ears. He was like a son to him, and the way he said it. Gustave sounded proud. Never had he heard anyone say anything associated with himself in a proud way. It was always with regret or disdain. Now he even dared to dream of a life not only with Christine, but with Gustave as a father he never had. He was so astounded by the prospect that he was rendered speechless. Could this really be happening? Was this some kind of dream?

* * *

Gustave stood and made his way back to his bed. "I hope you come with us. We have a house that's far from here, by the sea. They won't find us. I really think you'll be happy there." He paused,"With us." Gustave decided he wouldn't let Erik know of his overhearing the conversation between the two. He was glad his daughter was mature enough to over look such a thing as Erik's face and offer her friendship. It seemed this was the first friend he ever had besides Sasha. Erik was truly a special boy and was glad his daughter could see that as well. 

When she placed her hand on his,Gustave noticed a look of sheer happiness overcome Erik's eyes to the point that they even closed. It was the look on his daughter's face that had left him open mouthed. Then he remembered he was 'asleep', closing his eyes and mouth at once. For in her eyes held the same look his wife used to give him.

* * *

A/N: Awwww – R/R! -GP 


	4. Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to POTO.

* * *

Another day had come. The sun rising on a new day, and a new life. The three awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and the smell of freshly baked bread. "I'll go down to the kitchen and bring up something for us to eat. Erik, keep an eye on Christine for me please?" He walked out the door. Before leaving, he gave the two a smirk along with an odd look that seemed as if he knew something they didn't.

Christine looked up at her father confused by the look but at the same time mortified that he was treating her like a baby. "Papa, I'll be ok. You don't have to make Erik watch me as if I were a newborn." How could he embarrass her like that in front of him?

Choosing to ignore his daughter's little outburst he simply replied, "I'll be back shortly." The door closed slightly and the two were alone. Erik rose to build the fire. He took the poker in his hand and aimlessly prodded the burning wood. Christine watched him. His back was to her, and her thoughts went from how thankful she was that he saved her to how tall Erik was for a boy his age. Even though he was dirty and only had on a pair of torn pants along with his mask, he had this air about him that made him so much more than just what his outward appearance showed. The way he moved and spoke was unlike anyone she had ever met before. He seemed so put together.

In stark contrast however, Christine knew she must have looked a mess. Her hair was tangled and she was sweaty from her fever. Christine tried to smooth her hair and use the sleeve of her dress to wipe her oily face. How she wished she could take a bath right about now. Perhaps after breakfast.

The room was very quiet, so she decided to use this time alone to get to know him a little better. "So, Erik, have you traveled north of here? That's where we're headed to."

"I'm afraid my travelings have been solely in the company of the Gypsies and I didn't see much as you can understand."

She began to enthusiastically describe their destination. Hoping he would come to have as much of a tenderness, one day for it, as she did. "Yes, of course... Well, I really think you'll love it there. It's so beautiful and the view is just breathtaking. Sometimes papa and I like to sit on the porch and watch the sun set over the sea. I'll show you everything when we get there. The pathways through the hills and sand dunes. We can go for a walk on the beach. Can you swim, Erik?

Eluding the question he replied, "I'm quite looking forward to seeing this 'House by the Sea.' From the way your carrying on, it must be very lovely. Sasha will enjoy the opportunity to frolic around the open land, won't you, Sasha?" After hearing her name, Sasha sat up and gave her paw to Erik. After careful observation he made his diagnosis. "Her paw is healing well. In a few days she should be walking about just fine. Now you, on the other hand, are a different story. I don't want you still passing out on us, you're rather heavy to carry around after a while. So shall we have a look and see what the damage is?" He made his way over to her bed, sitting on the edge.

Christine could have sworn that there was a faint smile gracing his lips when he spoke. She went to sit up when he put his arms around her, guided her up slowly and bracing her in case she fell back down. "Erik you're as bad as papa! I'm all right, really."

"If you would Christine, kindly leave the final analysis to me." She shrugged off the left side of her dress where the wound was on her upper back, closer to her shoulder. He examined it very carefully, almost as if afraid to touch her, she thought. "No infection, but we'll still have to keep it very clean and change the dressings often. It seems to be healing rapidly, however, I suspect it will leave a scar. The fever has already broken so all in all, you're healthy enough to make the trip. I will inform your father were ready to leave by tomorrow."

As Erik finished speaking, the door opened and Gustave entered. "I've got breakfast." Immediately Erik stood and she recovered her shoulder with her dress. Gustave cast a questioning gaze at the two. Christine answered him quickly. She just hoped that Erik wouldn't get in trouble. Nothing happened, after all, and it wasn't about to. It just seemed worse than it really was. "Papa! Erik was just checking to make sure I was ok, which I am. Isn't that right Erik" She heard some incoherent mumbling and a gulp come from his direction. Apparently she would have to continue conversing. "In fact I'm feeling so much better we can leave tomorrow."

"Well, I'm glad to hear you are all right my love." He kissed her forehead and laid down a package on the bed. Inside contained some cloths and food. "Oh don't give that look you two. The door was cracked open when I left. I stayed outside for a moment before entering. Here, these are for you, Erik. Why don't you go get yourself cleaned up. There's a bathroom down the hall." Erik still seemed to be a bit shaken up. He just took the clothes, said a fast 'thank you sir,' and moved quickly out the door. "I'll return in a moment as well, I must see that we have enough supplies. Rest, and I'll be back when you awake." Gustave left and Christine headed his advice.

Later, when she woke, her papa was perched on the corner of her bed stroking her hair. Since Erik had not yet returned, she used this moment to confront him. "Oh papa, why didn't you tell us that you knew everything sooner. Poor Erik couldn't even speak he was so nervous. That would have saved us a lot of anxiety."

"Christine, my angel, one day when you have a beautiful young daughter and she has a 'friend' that's a boy, you'll be obliged to do the same." He smiled at her and she pouted.

Not grasping his full meaning she answered him. "What are you talking about papa? Of course Erik's my friend. What else would he be?"

He laughed and kissed her forehead again. "Oh my love, you are still so young! One day soon you will know what it is I speak of. I fear that day is coming to soon for me though. However, when it does come, I believe and can only hope, both you and Erik will experience it together." She looked up into his heavy-hearted eyes and a sad smile formed on his mouth. "Although the final decision will be yours, I can only hope you make the one that's right for you... and he would be."

Completely lost as to what her father was saying to her she shook her head. "Are you sure you don't have a fever papa?"He just laughed at her. This didn't help her confusion one bit.

"One day, Christine. One day!"

* * *

Before taking his bath he sat on the floor thinking about what just happened, and was glad Gustave wasn't going to kill him on the spot. He could even speak he was so flustered. It did seem, well... He wasn't even sure himself what it looked like, but whatever it was, it wasn't good. At least Gustave understood and he still had all his boned intact. He learned and will remember to always check her wounds in the presence of her father's company. An important lesson that did not require repeating. 

Erik finished his bath, put on his new pants and did something he had not done in a long time. He looked in the mirror. Keeping his mask on, of course he examined himself. His body was thinner than he remembered and he had certainly grown. His skin seemed paler and his hair was the longest it had ever been in his life. Figuring out a plan in his head to remedy these things, he went about trying to fix them. Perhaps when they reached the house, outside sun and air would do him good. Now he could eat more than the one meal a day if even that he received while in the circus, so that would be fixed as well. His height was not really a problem, he rather enjoyed being tall. Maybe one day he would surpass Gustave, and he was a tall man, around 6'2. The only thing changeable now was his hair. Opening the cabinets he found what it was he was looking for. Combing his hair he began to trim away some of the overgrown raven locks. When he finished he wet down his hair once more and combed it all back. "That's much better." Looking over the results one more time to be sure, he put on his shirt, shoes and left.

Before reentering the room he overheard, through the slightly ajar door, Gustave speaking. One day what, and what was it that they were going to experience together? Why would she need to choose him? For as much of a genius he was, these words perplexed him immensely. Though being an expert in many fields, he still maintained a boyish innocence in at least one area. This distressed him. Something he didn't know about. If only he knew just what it was, he would one day conquer it as well... But with Christine? He shook his head and entered. Perhaps Gustave was right, and only in time would they come to know what it was he spoke of.

* * *

Gustave couldn't believe his daughter's innocence. One day my love, I could only hope that you two will be so fortunate as to find in each other someone more than just a friend. He knew with a certainty one day soon they would and he wouldn't be happier than to have Erik be that man. 

Erik entered and seemed to emit on the outside what he was on the inside. Confidence, grace, intelligence and above all a kind of mysterious presence that enveloped him. Something never before seen in his entire lifetime, until Erik.

It seemed as if his observation did not go unnoticed by his daughter. Who had apparently, since the presence of this young man, come to know the difference boys and girls, and as a result, had her very first crush. With or without her knowledge. Although 'without' was more like it.

Once Erik entered, Gustave had seen that she no longer gave any attention to their conversation. Her jaw hung slightly and her eyes began to have a glazed far away look about them. All he could do was smile and wonder how despite it being so painfully obvious, it completely eluded both Erik and Christine.

"The bath is free." Erik walked over to her and he could have sworn he heard his daughter actually sigh. "Why don't you go on in. It would do good to clean out your cut thoroughly once your in there and rinse off some of that perspiration from the night before." It seemed all she was capable of doing was nod. Then as if in a trance and with hearts in her eyes, Christine walked out of the room down the hall. How did he do it, and unknowingly nonetheless? If Gustave had this kind of knowledge he knew marrying his wife would have been that much easier. This was going to be very interesting watching them grow up together.

* * *

Christine was completely puzzled about these new feelings that were beginning to develop in the pit of her stomach. As she lay in bed ready for sleep to take her, she pondered just what it all meant. Erik was her best friend, maybe these where how best friends felt. Never having a Best Friend before, it could be very possible, although it seemed like something more than just a friendly feeling. As sleep overcame her these questions went unanswered for the time being. 

The moon was still out when she was woken up by Erik. "Christine, wake up. Your father went to get the horses. I have to bring you and Sasha to him. We have a long day ahead so step lively." When she was out of bed and after a once over of the room to be sure nothing would be forgotten, the trio left. Erik extended his arm as she made her way down the hall. Christine took it cheerfully and soon they were on their way.

A few hours later they decided to take a rest and enjoy a late lunch. Dismounting they laid the blankets on the ground under a large old tree, relaxed and took in the afternoon breeze. "I'll be back." Announced Christine. Walking around the edge of the woods gave her time to collect some flowers to bring back for papa, or maybe Erik would like them. She made her way to the thicker wooded areas and decided to use this alone time for a quick bathroom break. Drinking all that water earlier had finally caught up to her. She was just about done when she heard Erik's voice closer than she would have liked. "Christine! Where are you?" "Oh, no." She muttered to herself. Hurrying up and trying to 'finish' she stood and turned around quickly. Christine thought she would have happily welcomed death if he saw her like this. There stood Erik. She knew for a fact that at the tender young age of eight, she would just drop dead.

* * *

Erik called out to her. There was no answer from any direction. Perhaps she didn't feel well still and he kicked himself now for not accompanying her. Again he called out to her and was relieved when he noticed her squatting over the ground. He came closer to see what it was she was looking at, perhaps a bug or flower. Then he noticed the puddle beneath her feet as she rose. He wanted to run away and die, preferable in that order. Before he could do either she turned around and faced him. Her face was the brightest crimson he had ever seen. Yet he was sure his would have been even brighter if not for the mask. He closed his eyes and tried to explain. "I, Christine, I. Forgive me. I didn't see anything, really! I was just checking on you... Making sure you were ok, which you are... I." He wished he hadn't volunteered to go get her and let Gustave go instead. Her eyes welled up and she threw something at his feet while running frantically back to the picnic. "Here, these were for you!"

He looked at the ground and there lay a bouquet of flowers.

* * *

The quiet afternoon was shattered by a loud wailing noise. It turned out this noise came from his daughter. She ran up and embraced him. Her head buried in his chest. "Christine, what's wrong? Where is Erik?" At he sound of his name she seemed to sob even harder. Then Erik came out of the woods, shuffling his feet and his head down. "Erik, what happened?" When Gustave called him he looked up and walked in his direction slowly. He stayed a few feet away and explained. 

"Well, Sir."

"Erik, please, you know you can call me Gustave. Now why is Christine crying?"

"Alright, _G__ustave_, I went to find her as I told you I would, and I came across her, out there in the wood... And she ... Well, she... This isn't easy to say, you see she was..."

Suddenly she looked up at her father and yelled out. "He saw me peeing!" The sobbing and frantic breaths continued.

"I didn't actually see you pee! I didn't see anything, really!"

Christine detached herself from Gustave. "Really? Really! Oh, papa! It was horrible. Now I'll never be able to look at him again. He'll probably just remember me as pee pee girl!" Her father tried his best to hold in his laughter and failed miserably. Christine looked up as him along with Erik.

"I'm sorry, but it really is funny." They both gave him looks that convinced him they thought otherwise. "Look, let me tell you both about something that happened a long time ago. It's about your mother Christine." He guided her to sit down on the blanket. Erik followed and sat on the other side of Gustave. The both of them still unable to meet each other eye to eye. "You see, when I liked your mother and one day worked up enough courage to ask her if I could court her, do you know what happened? Well, that day when I called on her, she wasn't feeling very well and told me so before I asked her. Apparently a cold of some sort, but she insisted that I continue what it was I wanted to ask. After I asked her she was about to speak when all of a sudden she turned, grabbed the nearest waist basket and lost her lunch in it. I hoped it wasn't her reply, and after her little, um, vomiting fit, she was so embarrassed and said if I still wanted to court her despite all of this I could. So I turned to her and told her I'd be more than happy to hold the basket next time if she'd let me. We laughed and eventually forgot about it. You see, don't let something like this ruin your friendship. You just have to put this behind you and move on. Erik can you do that?"

"Gladly."

"Christine, what about you? Can you do that?"

"I'd want nothing more."

"Good. Let's pack up then and get going. I would like to be there by tomorrow night."

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful, both Erik and Christine were more than pleased by this. They set up camp, ate, and slept till it was time to move on from where they were. If a bathroom trip was needed ,it was announced that they were going for a little walk and not to be followed. Soon it was a joke between the three and they were able to move on, though Erik and Christine both still wished it hadn't happened in the first place. After a while it seemed they made a silent agreement not to speak of it any longer, which was fine with the both of them. Finally they arrived. The sun was setting over the sea. Brilliant colors and magnificent shades painted the sky and were reflected off of the sea. There on the horizon, a small house sat on a hill, overlooking the sunset. They entered the house happy to be starting a new life together. Gustave, Christine, Erik and Sasha.

* * *

A/N: He he, I was in a silly mood when I did the second half of this chapter. I've noticed I tend to pick on Christine a lot. ; ) Oh well, review and let me know what you think! Until the next chapter - GP 


	5. Life Together and a new 'Friend'

Disclaimer: I own nothing POTO related.

* * *

Upon arrival they all unpacked and settled in. Erik had a small room across from Christine's. He had a satchel with the few belongings he owned. Inside was the old cloth mask that he used to wear. Javert said it was more fearsome looking than the one his mother gave him. He currently wore that one now. It was an ivory color in appearance and gave his face more of a human form. It was the only thing he received from his mother worth any significance. He decided to burn the old rag and start a life here new and fresh. That evening he did just so, embarking on a new life. 

In the first week a routine began to form. They became accustomed to each other's presence and despite being in a small three bedroom house, still enjoyed their respective privacy. Breakfast was first on the agenda, followed by Christine's schooling until lunch. Erik insisted that he be the one to teach her on the basis of the following two points. He was grateful for their housing both him and Sasha. It was honestly the least he could do to repay them. The second, that Erik was more than adequate to teach her, having both patience for Christine, and though he wouldn't say it aloud, in his opinion a greater knowledge than Gustave in numerous fields.

On one particular day, around a week after they arrived, Erik came across Gustave's violin. Christine entered the room to find him admiring the instrument. He held it in his arms as if to play it, gently caressing the bow to the strings. The faintest hint of music began to come forth, so faint in fact that she had to struggle to even hear it.

"I see you've found papa's violin." At the sound of her voice he quickly put it back in its respective velvet clad case.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked first." He moved to leave the room when she stepped in front of him."

"Erik, it's ok. This is your house too. If you wish to use the violin, you may. I would if I knew how."

Gustave entered the cozy sitting room. "I see you have the violin out. Good, we can always use a little music around here. Would you like to hear some?" He began to play a light, happy tune. It was one of Christine's favorite songs. Such a song was made for dancing, and she loved to dance. She stood up and faced Erik, extending her hand in his direction.

"Dance with me Erik." He looked up at her and shook his head. "Why not?"

Eyes downcast he answered her. "I've never really danced before."

She proceeded to pout out her lower lip and ask once more. "I'd love to show you, if you let me. Please?" Standing up he allowed himself to be led to the middle of the room. "See, you put this hand here." She positioned his hand on her waist and held his other one. "Then, you hold my hand with yours. All right move your feet like this, one, two, three. One, two, three. Very good! See, it's not all that hard." They swept across the room and slowly she could tell his confidence in dancing was becoming evident as he'd twirl her or spin her out. After a few songs and lot's of laughter, Gustave put the violin down. He looked at Erik.

"Do you care to have a turn at it Erik?" Taking the instrument he placed put it on his shoulder and closed his eyes. Christine just gawked in amazement as the melody began. The music slowly wrapped itself around in a warm embrace that caused her to lose awareness of everything around till the song ended. She looked up to her father and Gustave seemed as if he too was coming out of a trance. "That was unlike anything I've ever head Erik. The passion and emotion you generate is beyond words. Violinists try their whole life to play like you have. Have you ever considered a career in music?"

"I've written some music, including the song you've just heard. The thought of making it a living honestly has never crossed my mind. I will keep your suggestion in mind for the future."

"I highly suggest you do. Christine, it's such a beautiful day outside, why don't you show Erik around more and take Sasha with you. There's that stretch of beach that you enjoy so much. Or have you taken them to the hillside yet?" Gustave gave Christine a quick hug and while she was in his embrace he whispered to her. "My swimsuit is in the bottom dresser drawer. Perhaps you can persuade Erik into a little dip?"

She smiled at the thought and ran off. "I'll be right back Erik. Maybe you can pack us a snack while I get ready."

She ran off to put her swimming cloths on under her dress. When Christine finished, she went to retrieve her father's swim attire and once found, tucked it away in a bag. She stood by the door. "Are you ready Erik?" He just finished packing away some food and before walking out the door she slipped her arm around his. They left the house to explore arm in arm, and if she was fortunate, get a little swimming in as well.

* * *

As they walked down the beach, Erik contemplated just how good life was finally going for him. Then once they reached the shore, Christine reviled to him her plan by holding up a man's swimsuit. Well, at least life was going pretty good for a while. "_No_." 

"Oh, come on Erik! It's not like anyone's going to see you, just me. See, I have one underneath my dress." She proceeded to undress there in front of him. He spun around and closed his eyes, just in case. "I'm done. Now it's your turn." He gave her a look that basically said, not in your life. "Erik, just do this one thing. I've never asked you anything, please." He considered this and had an idea.

"Not saying I agree to go swimming, but if I do this favor if you will, you have to promise to do a favor for me. Do we have a deal?" Erik could tell Christine contemplated the offer by the way she crinkled her nose and forehead in deep thought.

"Well, what do you want the favor to be?"

"No, not now. Later when the time comes. I expect you to keep to your word. If you can do this, then, I will keep my end of the bargain and go swimming with you, but just this once."

They shook hands and she handed him the over sized suit. It was made to fit a man, not a boy. No matter, he would live up to his promise and do with what he had. Looking around for some shelter and finding none, he realized he'd have to change there on the beach. "Please turn around, and no peaking." She did as instructed and even put her hands over her eyes for good measure. He quickly changed and knew this was going to fall off as soon as he hit the water. The straps that held the jumper like swimsuit were to lose. He decided, the genius that he was, to tie the straps around his waist like a belt. When he told her to turn around she was amused to see how large the suit was on him and how he made a makeshift belt out of the straps.

Smiling she ran to the water and called out."Come on, I thought you were fast? I bet you couldn't catch me if you tried!"

He smiled and remarked. "Oh, you don't think I can do you? Well, you had better run faster than that! Here I come!" Erik ran toward her and leaped into the water, pulling her under with him. Sasha followed the two in as well. They enjoyed the rest of the afternoon playing games and swimming about. Finally the sun was going down and Christine began to swim toward the shore.

"Come on Erik, I'm getting hungry. Dinner will be soon, but I do suspect that we can ruin out appetite a little with a snack that you've packed for us."

He followed her toward the beach. Christine's back was to him as she toweled off. He rose out of the water and felt a draft. Perhaps if they left sooner it wouldn't be as chilly. He had seen a shell on the ground and went to picked it up to give Christine when he made a horrifying discovery. He ran back into the water.

"What are you still doing in the water? It will be getting chilly soon. Well, come on now Erik. I'm tiered and want to go home." She began to approach him with his towel in her hand.

"_Stay there, don't come any closer!"_ He shouted frantically.

"Why ever not!"

"I have something to ask you."

"Can't it wait till you get out?"

"No."

"Oh, all right then, go ahead." Christine waited impatiently as he struggled to explain.

"Was your father very fond of that bathing suit?"

"Not particularly, why?"

He looked down at the water, to embarrassed to meet her eyes. "I seemed to have lost it."

Christine's expression on her face was about as horrified as Erik's at first, but only at first. He began to see a twinkle in her eyes followed by a sly smile forming on her lips. "Hand me my towel." When she wasn't moving and began to laugh, he sighed and made his voice more firm. "Christine this is _not_ funny. Hand me my towel, _now!"_

"Ok Erik, here." She reached toward him and he had to come closer to the shallower water. When he was about waist deep and reached out to her she quickly pulled back and Erik almost fell forward. She laughed and moved a little more out of his reach. "Don't you want your towel?" He glowered at her.

"I'm serious Christine, give me the towel this instant or so help me, I'll come out and get it myself!" He could tell she didn't believe him.

"You wouldn't _dare!"_

"Oh I wouldn't, would I?" He began to walk out of the water and Christine instantly shut her eyes so tight even her brows furrowed. Not to mention her face going beet red. He smiled to himself for his ability to cause her to flush so hard and mentally patted his back for the courage to even leave the water. Once he toweled himself off and wrapped it around himself, Erik proceeded to put his cloths back on quickly and since her eyes were still closed, take advantage of this moment to get back at her. "Are you peaking Christine?" He asked knowing full well she wasn't since if she was, Christine could see he was already fully dressed.

"_NO!_ Erik I'm shocked with you. That is not the way a gentleman acts."

"I never claimed to be one." He said in her ear. She squirmed and tried to move away from him.

"Erik, you do have to admit, it was a little funny." This time he blocked her retreat by standing on her other side.

"Well, you had your fun, now I'm having mine. Now apologize or walk all the way home with your eyes closed."

"Apologize? I wasn't the one who lost their swim suit." She was a stubborn one, he'd have to give her that, but he was more determined than her and had the upper hand. She still though him to be, indecent.

"Fine, I'm going home. Come on Sasha. I hope your not afraid of the dark. The sun is setting rather fast." He threw his voice to make it sound like he was far away. "I'll keep a plate for you when you finally get there. I can't promise you a piece of pie however." He heard her mumble something.

"I'm sorry..."

"What I can't hear you?"

"I said I'm sorry!"

This time he spoke in his normal voice, still facing her only a few feet away. "You don't have to shout." He then demonstrated how he was in front of her so fast by throwing his voice once again. Saying the next sentience as if he was far away. It was dripping in sarcasm. "It's not ladylike you know."

Christine was so startled she opened her eyes and noticed Erik standing there, fully clothed.

"Oh, you! I should have known! Come back here! You are in big trouble! I thought...Erik I'm going to get you!" Sasha followed the two, barking playfully as Christine proceeded to chase him all the way back to the house.

* * *

The months flew by. Soon summer was gone and fall came. The autumn bringing forth a beautiful change of bright vivid colors. Vibrant reds, rich browns, flashy oranges and bright yellows adorned their view outside of the house. Some evenings were spent on the porch, watching the sunset. Others were by the fire. Amber flecks lighting the room as Erik read aloud from a book and Sasha lie curled by the fire. More evenings were spent this way as winter rolled in. The first snow of the year was a memory never to be forgotten. 

"Oh look! It's snowing!" Christine cried as she had her nose to the glass. "Erik, let's make snow angels. Then a fort and we can have a snowball fight. It's the first snow of the year, we can't waste it!" They got bundled up and Sasha followed as usual.

"How does one go about making 'snow angels'?" Erik asked.

"You mean to tell me that you've never made snow angels."

"No, I haven't had an opportunity to play in the snow. Besides, I've never really had anyone to play with." She could tell he was saddened by this and decided to cheer him up.

"Well, you have someone to play with now. Come on, I'll show you." After making snow angels, snow men and forts it was time for the snowball fight.

"Ok, this is easy, all you have to do is this." She proceeded to throw a ball of snow at him. At the moment he was fixing his snow fort and it hit him in the back. Erik turned around and threw one back as he dived for the fort.

"That was a cheep shot. I was perfecting my fort. Rest assured it will not happen again." He began to throw snowballs as fast as he could.

"Oh, wait Erik, Sasha's in the line of fire. Come here Sasha!" The dog gladly made her way over to Christine. "You can be on my team."

"Why does she get to be on your team?"

"Sasha is a girl, and girls have to stick together! Isn't that right Sasha?" Sasha answered by a happy little bark.

"Traitor!" Erik yelled from his fort. They all played till Gustave called them in for the evening meal. At first they didn't want to go, all three were having to much fun. Then Gustave announced that he made hot chocolate and they ran for the door.

* * *

Spring came quickly and everything was in bloom. The birds were chirping and baby animals were everywhere. They often went for picnics or walks. Christine and Erik grew closer as time went on. They became inseparable. Wherever one went the other was never far off. Sasha always went on their journeys with them and was often rewarded with a game of fetch or chase. She was beginning to get round in the midsection from all the treats she received from both Erik and Christine, and even though Gustave told the children not to give her to many scraps,he had a lot to do with her gaining weight as well. 

One night from across the hall, a cry came from the direction of Erik's room. Christine woke up and upon hearing him in such a distressed state, made her way over and entered. Sasha was by his bedside whining softly, her head resting on his bed, obviously worried for her master. He was having a nightmare and she could now tell what he was saying. "_Stop... No... I won't show my face again... Please... Not the mask_..." Her heart went out to him. Was this how his days were spent in the circus. Put on display like an animal? If he wanted to show her his face, she'd let him do it on his own accord, not by force. Even if what people said was true about what lay under the mask, she would love him no matter how bad it was. He was her best friend and always would be. "_Stop screaming... Please, stop the screaming_..." This was getting to be to much for her and she decided to do the only thing that soothed her when she had nightmares, sing. Softly she began a lullaby. He stopped moving and seemed to calm down. "_Mmm_...", was the only noise he made. Then when her song was almost done his eyes opened slowly and he looked up at her, watching her till she was finished.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, but you were having a nightmare. So I did what my papa does when I have a nightmare, sing."

"Why didn't you tell me you sang?" He seemed upset.

"I did remember, I said my papa and I do an act where he plays and I sing."

"Yes, but you never said you sang this good! Christine, have you any idea how you've been wasting this talent by not practicing? Tomorrow, we began your lessons first thing in the morning. Your other schooling can wait till after lunch. Your good now, but with myself tutoring you, you'll be a 'Prima Donna' one day, I promise you this. Now get some rest, we have a big day ahead."

She went to leave his room and as Christine was closing the door she heard him speak. "Thank you."

Christine smiled, "Your welcome."

* * *

If Christine thought Erik was tough as a tutor before, she now knew he was going easy on her compared to how strict he was while teaching her to sing. Music history, appreciation and even different languages were all part of his lessons. That didn't include the scales that had to be perfect before even trying a simple song. Some days if she was having an off day, all Christine would do were scales. The mornings were devoted to music and music alone. Gustave knew better than to disturb Erik while he was teaching Christine, and waited patiently till they were done to serve lunch. Months went by and she improved immensely. They didn't play as much the first year they were there, but after her regular schooling, if they had time, they would take Sasha out and for an hour or two, be kids again. 

Winter came and went followed by spring. Summer flew by and soon it was autumn once more. Christine was ten now, soon to be eleven, and Erik was fourteen. He would be fifteen in less than a month. It was amazing how the years went by and how much they had grown. Erik was only half a head shorter than Gustave and Christine sprouted up too. However, not as much as Erik in those two years. Sasha was full grown, three now going on four. Her active puppy stage left her and she still accompanied the duo, though with less enthusiasm as she used to.

On one particularly breezy autumn day, Erik and Christine decided to go for a walk on the beach and break the monotony. Erik just gave Sasha her food and she was asleep by the fire. She'd just have to join them the next time. They spoke of memories and times past. Being in the happy mood she was in, Christine began to sing. She had never heard Erik sing and was rather astonished that the thought never came to her sooner. He must sing wonderfully if he was such a great teacher of music and loved it so dearly. Perhaps she'd ask him later tonight. Christine had on her red scarf that Erik surprised her with last year. It was her favorite. Suddenly a gust of wind took her scarf and sent it off to sea in waste deep water. "Oh, Erik, my scarf!" Out of nowhere a voice was heard, "I'll get it!" A boy around thirteen with blond hair and expensive looking cloths ran into the sea to retrieve her scarf. He was just about there when Erik, being exceptionally quick, pushed the boy out of the way and got to the scarf first. The poor boy fell face first into the water. Erik ran to Christine, and handed her the scarf with a triumphant look on his face. "Here. I got your scarf for you."

"Erik that wasn't very nice! You shoved him into the water!"

The boy emerged from the sea and walked onto the shore dripping wet. Blond wisps of hair covering his face. He came to stand by where they were. "Yes, I have to agree with the young lady. That was rather uncalled for."

"The scarf was going further out to sea. If I hadn't dove for the thing, it would probably be gone forever. You were to slow and so since I was obviously the faster of the two of us and you were blocking my way, I simply gave you a gentle _nudge_. You must have lost your balance, surely your not so _feeble_ to be thrown off by a soft _tap_." Christine had never seen Erik try and act so innocent before. It was both amusing to watch as the soaked to the bone boy turned a bright scarlet. He moved the hair from his soft blue eyes. She could tell he was upset, but his manners would not allow him to act on it. It was also something she would have to speak with Erik about later on his conduct with other people. He usually was well behaved when it came to her and papa, besides his occasional antics here and there.

"Yes, that must have been it. Simply slipped. Well, no harm done, _your forgiven_." Erik's facade of innocence abruptly fell away as he looked at him with narrow eyes and clenched fists. He began go move closer to the boy when Christine stepped in-between the two.

"Thank you so much for your effort... Erm...I'm so sorry, I didn't seem to catch your name."

"Forgive me, where are my manners." He bowed slightly as he introduced himself. "I am the Vicomte deChagny. Please, call me Raoul. It's a pleasure to meet you..."

"Christine Daae. If I may call you Raoul, then I must insist you call Christine."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Christine." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles lightly while staring into her eyes. She smiled back, flattered by such attention. Christine noticed Erik look even more crossed. Was he trembling slightly?

"This is my friend..." Christine was cut off by Erik.

"Best friend." He corrected her.

"Right, best friend, Erik." She continued.

Raoul looked at Erik. "Erik... ?"

"Just Erik." He informed Raoul.

"All right then, Erik, Nice to meet you." Raoul extended his hand to shake Erik's hand and Erik finally extended his own when he was nudged in the ribs by Christine. "I'm afraid I must be going. Considering I'm soaking wet and it's starting to get colder, I'd hate to spend the rest of our stay here in bed sick."

Christine heard Erik say softly under his breath. _"One could only hope."_ She gave him a look and his innocent facade was on once again.

"Well I must insist you and your family join us for dinner." Christine stated.

He smiled and looked deeply into her dark brown eyes. "My brother and I would love that. Good day Christine, Erik." Then with that, he left.

"Now why would you go and do a thing like that? Inviting him for dinner? Really! I didn't appreciate how he was ogling you. Besides did you see how he was looking at my mask?"

She began to walk briskly back to the house, and he jogged up to her side, taking longer strides to keep up with her. She knew how sensitive the subject of his mask was and the whole time she knew him he'd only spoken about it once or twice. "Erik Raoul wasn't ogling me, he seems to be a very nice young man, and he wasn't staring at your mask. I didn't even notice him giving it a second thought. Just give Raoul a chance. Can you do this for me, please?"

She knew he couldn't resist her cute face and turned to him giving him her best pout and big doe eyes she could do.

"I know your trying to win me over with that face. Oh, fine. I'll do my best to tolerate him." She gave him a hug so tight that she thought she heard his back crack.

"Oh Erik, your the best friend a girl can have!"

"You'd better not forget it!"

Letting go she began to run to the house wanting desperately to tell her father of the new friend they made, Erik followed. Very faintly she heard him say, _"Vicomte? More like fop."_

"I heard that!" She yelled back to him and quickened her pace. Tomorrow's dinner should at the least be very interesting. Christine knew she'd have to keep a close eye on Erik.

* * *

A/N : I looked up in the internet how the swimsuits were back then and they really didn't have any drawings or much to say about it, so I did the best I could. 

So, enter the FOP! Come on, you all knew it was coming sooner or later. Anyway as you can tell he's not my favorite, but I'll do _MY BEST_ to _TRY_ and stay unbiased. Do not worry faithful readers, this is an E/C version. I just like to see Erik get a rise out of Raoul. I shall promise you to do the best I can to keep Erik in character by teasing and doing the 'nice' things Erik does to Raoul as often as possible ;) As always, R&R! -GP


	6. Dinner and a Decision

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Welcome back readers! I elaborate on Gustave's wife and their 'story' in this chapter. I always wanted to know how they met and everything. Her name is Cristina. I went on-line to look for Swedish names of old, and liked the sound and spelling of it. Also that way Christine gets named after her mother. So here's my version of how it went between Gustave and Cristina. Enjoy!

* * *

Dinner was set for tomorrow night. Raoul and Phillipe Raoul's older brother, would join them for a meal and brandy afterwards by the fire. Christine was so excited to entertain some guests, she felt like it should be her job to go to the market and decide the menu. She asked Erik to come with her but he refused saying he had some 'work' to do finishing a piece of music and preparing her lessons for the day after tomorrow. Christine could tell he didn't really want anything to do with preparing for the evening ahead so she left for the market by herself. Gustave was persuaded to stay home and let her handle the shopping. She felt so adult like. Never before had Christine really entertained guests and wanted everything to be perfect. 

Once reaching her destination after a thirty minute walk, she entered the market and made her purchases. A nice roast, bread, some vegetables and an already made cake. She thought she'd cheat a little and buy desert so one less thing was done on her list. Basket full she left the food market to pass by a small clothing store, the last store on the way home. 'What harm will it do, right?' Christine thought. Entering the boutique, she went to the men's section and browsed. Top hat's, fancy canes and cravats along with handkerchiefs adorned the shelves. She picked up a lovely one that stood out from the others, the deepest shade of red she'd ever seen before. "Excuse me, madam. How much is this?"

The older woman came over to where Christine was standing. "We are getting in a new shipment in this week and are trying to sell off the rest of these. They were four franks, but I'll tell you what love, just give me two. It comes with the matching handkerchief you know."

"Oh, madam! I'll take it then. I've been saving for a while now you see, and my papa gave me a few extra francs for me to find a nice new pair of hair combs and lace gloves. I already have a pair of lace gloves at home and I don't really need new ones, so I thought I'd buy the cravat."

"Well, I bet your papa would like that one."

"It's not for my papa, madam."

"I see. He must be very particular chap close to your heart then. Probably tall and strong." She winked at Christine and leaned in closer. "So is he your first love?"

Christine reddened at the idea. "He's just a friend. Here's the two I owe you." She paid the woman and practically ran out of the store. On the way home Christine was beginning to second guess the Idea of giving him something personal like this. She didn't really think anything of it, but would he read more into it than was really there, like the woman at the store? No, he wouldn't, at least she hopes he wouldn't. Upon entering the home and unloading the packages, Christine ran to her room to wrap up the gift, then hid it under her pillow. Her father came in at that moment. He always did have uncanny timing. Fortunately, it seemed that he didn't notice it.

"Do you want to start the dinner now? Am I allowed to help?" He sat down on her bed and held his arms out to her. She placed herself in his lap and rested her head on his chest.

"No, I want to do this by myself. I always help you with dinner papa, I know what to do, I just want to do it myself. Can I ask you something?" When he nodded she continued. "How do you know if your in love?" From the look on Gustave's face, he was taken back by such forward a question.

"My love, don't you think your a little young to be thinking about that? Why do you ask anyway? Is there a special someone that you've been thinking about?"

"No. I just wanted to know is all. You know, just wondering, but I am almost eleven you know! So I'm not that little!" She began to flush for the second time that day.

"Forgive me, your a young lady now. Well, when you get older, you began to get feelings for someone that you don't get with anyone else. It kind of feels like the way you love a very close friend, but even stronger, deeper in attachment than just a friend. It's a very special feeling that, if one is fortunate enough, he or she can experience together with the man or woman that reciprocates their love. I know that, even tough your mother and I had a short time together, I was blessed to have her be my wife and wouldn't trade that short time for all the riches in the world." His eyes began to mist over and she had to wipe a tear from her cheek.

"I hope one day I will find someone to love and love me back too. Do you think I will papa" She looked up into eyes and he cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead, playing with her curls.

"You will, Christine, one day you will. I promise. Now, you'd better go and start that roast." Obediently she left and began supper.

* * *

"I wonder who that handkerchief and cravat is for." Gustave mused aloud to himself. He followed Christine to her room and was about to go in when he noticed that she was wrapping the gift and wondered who the recipient would be. If it was for him he didn't want to ruin the surprise and walk in while his daughter was still wrapping it. After their little conversation she didn't offer it to him, so it must be for someone else. It was an interesting topic, love. Where did the sudden interest come from. He sighed, the DeChaney boy. Of course, this all started after she met him. All she seemed to talk about was their coming to dinner this evening. Since yesterday she'd been planing the meal and setting out the candles and finer linen. He knew he should stay out of it, but her excitement seemed limited to only her and not in the least mirrored by Erik. If anything he was the complete opposite, irritable and introverted. Mostly passing the time in his room or composing new music that was either harsher or mournful sounding. This differed greatly than the music he was used to hearing Erik create. When Christine spoke of Raoul he would either roll his eyes and sigh slightly or simply leave the room. Usually the severely grim dirge began to produce at that time. His heart went out to Erik, it really did. When he was telling Christine about his wife and how he wouldn't trade that time spent with her for riches, he meant it. What he didn't tell her was that this was an actual choice for him.  
Gustave was in yet another town playing his violin and living off the generosity of the local townsfolk. Never did he imagine he'd leave there with the love of his life.

* * *

When he first met Cristina, she was courting a very wealthy man. Her family was ecstatic and so was monsieur Hendrick, her pursuer. Everyone that is, except Cristina. He knew from the moment he laid eyes on her one sunny afternoon in the park, that he would do all he could to make this beautiful young woman happy. Long flowing dark brown hair. Soft ivory skin. A full rosebud mouth, and the most breathtaking deep shade of brown eyes he had ever seen in his life. He spoke to her father and asked him to reconsider their choice in suitor and allow him to court her instead. After his laughing in Gustave's face, her father told him to go back to the rat hole he crawled out of and they'd have to be crazy to ever do such a thing. The next day he returned to the park hoping she'd be there, and she was. After excusing herself from the group of people chatting boisterously about there being no doubt of a wedding in the near future, she walked down the hill to a less crowded area. Making her way down a trail he followed her till they were out of sight, then pushed away the fear he was experiencing and made his way over to where she was. After introductions the two became fast friends, immediately comfortable in the presence of one another. They even arranged another meeting the next day. Then the next, and the following one after that. 

Opening up to each other and expressing their innermost thoughts, he discovered she was a different person than when she was with monsieur Hendrick and co. Cristina was herself, and within the time she spent with him, he found out that he loved her for who she was. A woman who loved to laugh, go for walks, feed ducks by the pond, dance in the rain. Someone who hated arrogant people, cloudy days and carrots. 'He knew more of the real her than even her family', she confided to him one afternoon while going for a walk.

They were discovered that day by a not so happy monsieur Hendrick. He demanded that Cristina say good bye and go home immediately, he would soon meet her there to warn the family of this 'despicable excuse of a man' as he so eloquently put it. Reluctantly she made her way over to say good bye then whispered to meet her here tomorrow evening. When she left monsieur Hendrick had admitted to wanting the advantageous marriage to continue as planned. Him being rich and her being of abnormal beauty would certainly make a handsome couple, and he was most willing to put a price on the end of Gustave's association with Cristina. He couldn't believe his ears, this man was trying to bribe him! "She doesn't even love you!"

"No matter, money will change that when I am able to buy her furs, dresses and jewels, whatever she asks for. What can you give her except a chance to be the wife of a struggling violinist. A life of hunger and poverty. She deserves better!"

"Your right she does deserve better. She deserves to be happy! Maybe I can't buy her all those fancy new things, but they won't make her happy either. She'll have food, and cloths and a warm bed to sleep in, maybe it won't be as expensive as what you can afford, but she'll be safe and content. I love her and make her happy. I may be a poor man, but this poor man can give her something you never can, his faithful love filled heart. Never will I leave her for anyone or even look at another woman with her by my side. That is something I can not say for you and your wondering eye."

"What are you talking about?"

"The first day I saw Cristina you weren't watching her but a woman with a low cut dress. You can keep your money! It would never compensate after I already know what happiness is. Good day Sir!" He proceeded to shout crude remarks at Gustave and promise my demise if I would ever come near her again, and frankly I'd welcome that demise if I never did see her again.

That night we meet. Her hands were full of bags and suitcases. "Take me away from here. There's no one else I want to be with than you." After the memorable proposal, which did happen, just not at her house as he led Christine to believe. It was at an inn where they spent the night, in separate rooms of course. They wed the next day in a small village a day's travel from where she was from. We were never found by her family, monsieur Hendrick or any of the hired men he promised to send after me if I saw her again. A few years later, Christine came into the picture. Unfortunately despite the doctors efforts, Cristina only had long enough to hold her newborn baby girl and name her. Having Gustave promise that life will go on without her. Now he was living for Christine. After he vowed to her this,  
the exhaustion was too much for her tiered body and she died. Baby Christine cried as she was held in her limp arms. Scooping her up he laid his head on top of this now deceased wife's neck and cried along with Christine. Time began to heal the deep wounds, and his daughter was the only thing to really bring him joy through the years.

* * *

Now here they were, a family despite the loss of his dearly loved wife and Christine's mother. His only regret was that Christine missed out on knowing the mother she never had, and Cristina not knowing the most amazing miracle that they both created together.  
Though the circumstances were different, he couldn't help but feel like history was repeating itself. Gustave refused to just push his daughter off in the direction of an 'advantageous' marriage. Both Cristina and Gustave decided from the moment they knew she was pregnant, if it were a girl, to let her decide whom she wanted to marry, and if she needed help to make a wise decision, they would, but never the actual decision. That would be left up to her. 

True, Raoul was not a bad person, probably a vary nice young man, well mannered, ect. He just couldn't help but relate to Erik. In some ways they were so similar. Both sharing a deep love for Christine and willing to give their life for her if need be without a second thought. The love Erik had for Christine however, he began to suspect was begging to take on a different form. No longer did he seem content with just being her childhood friend. Gustave would have to watch him closely tonight to confirm his suspicion. If it did turn out to be true, he just hoped Christine wouldn't end up hurting Erik, even if it would be unintentional on her part. He loved his daughter very much, but in some ways she could be very naive and innocent. The ways of the heart was one in which she really needed enlightening. He feared that unless Erik swallowed his fear of rejection and just come out and tell her plainly, she'd never have an inkling to his true feelings for her. Though he did promise to not make the decision for her, they did promise to do what they could in directing her to an outcome best for her. If Erik really was serious about this, which Gustave was almost certain he was, then he would do his best to direct Christine to choose him. Yes she was young, but love was not unknown to develop from things such as childhood sweethearts.

Standing from Christine's bed, he made his way down to the kitchen. Just in case she ended up needing his assistance. He didn't notice Erik hide in the shadows of the hallway. Unseen and silent.

* * *

Erik was considering the option of entering Christine's room to view this package, but decided otherwise. He already knew what the gift was and who it was for. His lip curled at the thought and he made his way back to his room. The violin that was formerly Gustave's and had been given to him was on his bed waiting to be used, calling out to him. 'Pick me up, play me!' He did. Lately the music that came forth was more intense and not as light hearted as it once used to be. He suspected that 'boy' being the culprit. Who was he to just blow in with the breeze and all his money and honestly think his Christine would... Would what? Befriend him? No, Erik saw that look he had in his eyes while talking with Christine. A look she was oblivious to, but couldn't fool him. Perhaps he didn't really stare at his mask, but he could tell there dislike for each other was mutual. The only difference being that Erik wasn't afraid to show it. That was exactly the plan for this evening. Erik promised Christine that he would do his best to 'tolerate him', he didn't say he'd succeed, or refrain from a little 'joke' here or there. He had a few things planned for tonight and couldn't wait for the show to begin. 

The door to his room emitted a knock followed by a light voice. "Erik, can I come in?" After he stopped playing and opened the door, Christine came in followed by Sasha. "We were worried about you Erik. You didn't come out for lunch when I knocked and you've been playing the violin all day. Are you all right?" Concern was written all over her face. He felt a slight twinge of remorse for the things he was planning to do to Raoul that evening. It was only slight and passed rather quickly when the thought of that boy placing a kiss on Christine's delicate little hand passed through his mind. His stony demeanor swiftly returned.

"I'm fine. What time is it?"

"Almost time for dinner. Why aren't you dressed?"

"Pray tell what you would like to see me in?"

"Your best. You know, the black suit of papa's he said you could have. Erik, I know you don't really like him, but please try and be nice. You promised."

"I'd like to remind you I promised to Try and tolerate him."

"As I Recall, your exact words were 'I'll try my best to tolerate him. Try and Try you Best are two different things. Why exactly do you dislike him so much Erik?" She sat on his bed and Sasha followed by curling into a bundle of fur by her feet.

"I have my reasons. Why do you want me to wear my best suit?"

"Stay here don't move! I'll be right back!" She pulled him down to the bed where she was sitting and ran from the room with great haste. Quickly she returned with a white linen napkin.

"You want me to have a napkin? Really Christine, I may not be rich like Raoul, but I do have manners to eat with etiquette..." She silenced him with a heavy sigh and shake of her head sending her brown curls to fly around.

"Erik, stop carrying on and look inside the napkin!" He turned it around and opened it. Inside held the most attractive shade of red he had ever seen. It was a handkerchief and cravat. He closed his eyes and hung his head.

"Even though you may not have Raoul's money Erik, doesn't mean you can't look as rich. Here let me get your vest and overcoat." She went to his closet and gathered the articles of clothing. "Hold out your arms Erik."

Christine didn't notice his still depressed demeanor and probably took it for shock. She proceeded to button up his vest and put on his overcoat for him, followed by the handkerchief in his pocket and went to tie his cravat. While she made it into an intricate design he finally spoke. "You were supposed to get yourself lace gloves and combs for your hair. You shouldn't have done this Christine, and I'm not just saying this, I mean it." She paused her tying efforts and looked up at him.

"Erik, I wanted to. I had seen it at the shop and knew it was made for you. Besides who else would I give it to? There, all done. It really looks superb on you." Christine stepped back and admired her work.

"You could have given it to your father, or someone else."

"Papa already has a blue one and the only other person I know is Raoul or the food market owner. Raoul probably owned dozens and monsieur Cabet couldn't wear one over his apron. That was a joke. You can laugh now. Look Erik, I bought it because I know your putting forth an effort to be civil while I make a new friend, and wanted to thank you for that. Plus I just really wanted you to have this. Papa and you both spoil me so much and I wanted to spoil you for a change." He finally looked her in the eyes.

"Thank you." He muttered quietly.

"Don't give me that look, you know you'll always be my best friend. Just because I want to make another friend doesn't mean that he'll take your place. No one can ever take your place Erik, no one." They remained that way for a moment, looking at one another.

"The guests are arriving." Gustave called out to them. Christine turned back to the door.

"We'll be there in a moment. Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He was grateful for the gift and he'd try and behave himself. That is if Raoul didn't push him to far.  
They went to answer the door and Erik slipped his arm around hers as she opened the door to let the DeChaney's in.  
After showing them in and the formal greetings, Raoul produced a package and gave it to Christine. A 'hostess gift' as he put it. Inside was a beautiful bracelet, very expensive by the looks of it. Gold encased the rubies. She was speechless by the gesture and even tried to give it back. Raoul insisted that it was a small token of his appreciation for the evening, and her friendship. He helped her put it on, and as they walked into the dining room took her other arm in his.

* * *

Soon everyone was seated and dinner was served. Erik noticed Raoul wore a cravat and matching handkerchief as well. Probably one of the dozens he owned. He did have to admit the color he chose was to harsh for his pale skin. Even with an older suit, Erik knew he was the more fashionable of the two. Even Phillipe remarked on Erik's dashing choice of color. In response Erik made it clear that it was a present from Christine. "I thank you, Compte for your compliment, but must give all credit to where it's due. Christine was the one who picked it out. It was a present, you see. Christine, I thank you once again for the loving gesture." He turned to Raoul and had seen his already sallow complexion become a few shades lighter. Especially when Erik took Christine's hand in his own and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. Throughout dinner Erik did his best to not make any outright rude comments in Raoul's direction, he didn't restrain himself if the boy set himself up. While they were enjoying the potatoes Christine prepared, Erik noticed they were a bit bland for his taste, but would never comment on it. Raoul asked for the salt to be passed and Erik couldn't help but comment on how it appeared that Raoul thought the potatoes to be in need of salt. "I on the other hand prefer to leave my food unsalted, but that's probably just something a person with an exceptional palate would enjoy." 

Phillipe laughed and turned to Erik, "I must say Erik, you've just about summed up Raoul's eating habits. He puts so much salt on everything! I, like yourself, prefer to actually taste my food. So Gustave, have you had much opportunity to play any local concerts in the area?"

After dinner the elder men moved to the sitting room while Erik, Christine and Raoul went to sit on the porch. Christine excused herself to ready the desert and left to two boys outside. As soon as Christine left Raoul confronted Erik. "What, may I ask,  
is your problem with me? The comments about salt. Not to mention how in great detail I might add, your recount to everyone of how yesterday I believe as you put it, 'I was soaking wet and smelled of sea weed', while trying to fetch Christine's scarf. When I try to speak to Christine, you interrupt with some story or another of a sweet childhood memory you two shared and I feel completely left out. Since I've meet you Erik, you've been nothing but rude and cold toward me. What did I do to offend you so?"

"Don't play innocent with me Vicompt! I've noticed the way you look at Christine and I am just looking out for her. It's what any good friend would do. Just what are your intentions with her anyway, because if you ask me, it's most certainly not to simply be her 'friend."

"You do seem to care a lot Erik. It's almost as if your playing the part of her caring friend, but there's more to that, isn't there? You want her for yourself, don't you?" Erik was dumbfounded by his reasoning. Of course he cared for Christine, loved her even, but as more than just a friend? He had been rather in a foul mood since meeting Raoul. Was it because before him it was just Erik and no other male. Now did he view this handsome young suitor as a threat? This was to much for him to contemplate right now, so he stuck with his original plan.

"Don't avoid the question. What are your intentions toward her?"

"Unlike yourself, I will not deny my feelings that I have toward mademoiselle Daae. From the moment I heard her sing yesterday on the shore, I knew I had to know the person who could produce such a breathtaking song. I wish to befriend her and, when the time is right and we are a little older, move on from there. Does that answer your question?" He wanted nothing more than to kick him out of the house and tell him never to return unless he wanted his older brother to be the last DeChaney in the family. He was about to do this when Christine ran out to the porch frantically crying.

"Erik, it's papa! He's having a coughing attack, but it's different this time." The three ran to the sitting room and Gustave was lying on the sofa, coughing into a handkerchief and gasping for breath. Erik ran to Gustave's room and grabbed the bottle that he made him those years back. There was barley enough left for this fit since Gustave only used it when he really needed it, which happened to be more frequently these past weeks.

"Drink this." Erik handed him the liquid and saw the handkerchief that he was clutching full of blood. Erik knew he was getting worse and there was no more medicine left. Even if they did have more, his illness was progressing to the point that soon it wouldn't work as it once did. After a few moments, his fit subsided and they all sat there nervously watching him.

"I apologize, I'm feeling much better now. Come here Christine." The crying girl calmed down once in her father's arms.

"Papa, your getting worse, and don't say your not. I hear you cough throughout the day. Now more than ever."

Phillipe interrupted. "Gustave I must insist that you see a doctor of the family's. He really is the best. I will make all the arrangements and accommodations for you and your family. Don't refuse me, just accept it."

"Accommodations? Where is this doctor of yours, Compt?"

"Italy."

"Italy? You do know there's no way that I can ever repay you?"

"I don't expect you to, just go. I'll take care of the tickets and give them to you first thing in the morning. You'd better back, can you leave by tomorrow."

"Yes, we can. Count, thank you. You've been so generous to our family and you hardly know us."

"According to the wonderful things I've heard from Raoul, my trust in your family has already been earned. Come Raoul, we must leave them to pack. I'll be sending over some servants to help you get everything ready to go. Good evening everyone, until tomorrow morning."

"Good night, and thank you again. Without your kind assistance, we would be lost."

Soon the help arrived and all were busy readying themselves and their belongings for the long trip to Italy. After all was done, they went to bed to try get at least a few hours sleep. Erik laid in bed awake, staring up at his ceiling and thinking of what Raoul had asked him about Christine. He laid like that till the morning. At first he didn't want to even consider the possibility, but then allowed himself to toy with the idea of Christine there by his side as they grew older. First courting each other, then the wedding, followed by marriage and children. Finally growing old together. Erik could see it all so vividly, as if it were a memory of event's that already occurred. She took his breath away in the white wedding gown, her radiantly glowing face smiling only for him. The children would have their mothers eyes and his... this was the only thing holding him back. What if they looked like him? What if they were born with his deformities as well. Could Christine ever even look past his? Can she ever really love him like he'd love her? Did he even dare dream that she could, and actually have happy future together with Christine as his wife? These questions plagued him till the early rays of the sun came into his room and it was morning.

Erik had finally made a decision.

* * *

A/N: Awww... Erik is finally realizing his feelings for Christine... And poor Gustave! Can you say, Benvenuto Italy! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Even if it's just a few words, it helps me to know what everyone's thinking and keeps me going. Here's a little preview for next week, They make their way down to Italy and come across two people that cause the lives of our four beloved characters to change drastically! Wanna know what happens? Then come back soon and find out! Till then, Happy Reading- GP 


	7. A Train Ride

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I'd be rich!

A/N: Ok everyone! As you obviously can tell I like some humor in my story. There's some humor in this chapter as well. However just a word to you all, as much as 'some' of us would like Erik to be all fluffy, he's not. So in trying to stay 'as much in character' as possible, you will begin to see some darker Erik come out. Not to worry, he won't be to the extreme like some stories out there, but remember, he does have a temper! So with that said, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Morning had come too soon for Christine. The life they lived in that house was a happy one full of fond memories. Erik and Christine all sitting around the fire while Papa played the violin. Erik telling her riddles, and she telling him stories of the north. Christine smiled as she recalled the time they splurged and bought a box of chocolates. They had eaten them all in one day and had the biggest stomach ache to prove it. What she loved best was when papa told her stories of the angel of music. Erik would sometimes come into her room and sit on the corner of her bed to hear these tales as well. In a strange sort of way, Erik had become her angel of music. Giving her a voice she had only have ever dreamed about, and now it was a reality. All good things, she supposed, had to come to an end. Now they were off to Italy, a completely different country. It wasn't simply the fact that it was so far away, but the reason for their sudden departure. Her father was ill and not getting any better. This had been worrying her very much for these past few weeks, though she tried to hide the way she felt by a mask of smiles and laughter. Soon, hopefully, the doctor in Italy will help her father and they can come back to the house by the sea. It was her favorite place in the world and Christine wanted nothing more that to return as soon as possible.

Making the bed and changing into her dress, she gathered the rest of her belongings and went to the kitchen to prepare a light breakfast before they left. Erik was already there. His bags on the floor, a plate of fresh fruit, cheese and bread sat on the table. He looked up at her as she entered and sat next to him. "Here, I though we could have a little something before we left. Did you get any sleep?" Christine looked up at him.

"Only a little to be honest. I'm worried about papa. He hasn't been doing any better for a few weeks and just seems to be getting worse. What if the doctors can't fix him Erik? What will I do without him? What will we do without him? Oh Erik!" She dropped the bread she was holding onto her plate and threw her arms around him. She began to cry into his chest as he pulled her into his lap. Comforting words came from his soothing voice as he stroked her hair, rocking back and fourth ever so slightly.

"The Compt promised that his top doctors would be seeing you father. He certainly has the money to afford the best care. Now he's going to get it too. The best treatments and medicine, you'll see. Don't give up just yet Christine." The tears stopped and she lifted her head to look him in the eyes. He wiped her cheeks and leaned in closer to her. He kissed her forehead. This was the first time he'd ever done anything like this before. Christine closed her eyes. It was as if time stood still. She could feel every part of his full lips on her forehead, as if they branded themselves into her sensitive skin. A new feeling swept over her. It was a sweet kiss meant to comfort her, yet this kiss was different from the ones she was accustomed to receive from her father. Christine wasn't quite sure what the difference was exactly, but whatever it was, it was sentimental and unlike anything she'd ever experienced before...

And she liked it.

Finally time returned and he slowly leaned back from her looking once again into her eyes, this time deeply. All she seemed capable of doing at the moment was, staining at him. She never noticed the brilliant shade of amber his eyes were when the morning light hit them at the perfect angle. He moved his mouth as if to speak He seemed unsure of himself when he finally did.

"Christine, there's something I want to speak with you about." A loud knock emitted from the front door. His eyes fell from hers and he let her go.

"I'm sorry Erik, I have to get that. Can we talk about it later?" Erik's mouth now took on a new form, no longer the ample tender lips they were just seconds earlier. Now they were pressed into a firm line. He looked defeated and just nodded his head 'yes'.

She was about to answer the door when her father beat her to it. "I've got it." He announced. On the other side there stood Phillipe and Raoul, along with the same servants that helped them last night. Raoul peaked his head in and waved to Christine. Once they entered the house he went to great her and once again kissed her hand. In a slightly off pitched voice Raoul made his greetings. "Christine... Erik." He gave a curt nod to acknowledge his presence but nothing more. His focus was centered on Christine. Raoul seemed rather quiet today. Christine dismissed the thought when Phillipe spoke.

"Morning, the servants will take your bags if your ready?" Phillipe instructed the servants into the small home.

Gustave smiled, "Yes, were all packed. Where exactly are we staying on arrival?"

"I had in mind a hotel in the heart of Rome. Perhaps you've heard of it? La Bella Vita."

"Oh, Comte, I'm afraid I must insist this time that we stay somewhere else less polished. It must be the most expansive hotel in Rome! The Queen practically makes it her second home. Look, an inn will be more than adequate for us all."

"I thought you might have said that, so I've made arrangements just in case with a friend of mine that lives in Rome. Before you say anything, he has plenty of room with his daughters gone to school and his wife is no longer alive. To be honest, I think he was rather excited to hear of your coming to stay with him, and I'm afraid he, unlike myself, won't take no for an answer."

"Thank you, we'll be more than happy to accept the offer." After the luggage was packed, they loaded themselves into the carriage. Raoul assisted Christine in and sat next to her. Erik entered next and sat on her other side, Christine couldn't help but notice the glare he gave Raoul as they settled in for the ride to the train station. At least Erik wouldn't have to put up with him any longer, though she would certainly miss him. In some ways he was very different form Erik, very, well, Raoul. She couldn't honestly just say nice. Erik was very pleasant to be around, except while Raoul was there of course. Neither could she say gentlemanly or well mannered, Erik was all of these things rolled up into one, Again, except with Raoul. He was just, overall, different from Erik. This was not necessarily a bad thing, it was kind of nice having a new face around. Such a pity that they couldn't get along. Though Raoul never voiced his opinion, she had a feeing that he too felt the same way about Erik. Christine wondered why exactly it was that the two young men had such a strong distaste for each other. Perhaps one day she'd figure out the mysterious ways of boys.

The ride to the station was in silence. Raoul never spoke. Gustave, Phillipe and Erik discussed the train that they would soon depart for Italy on. It'd be a long ride to Rome. She tried to make casual conversation with Raoul and he either nodded his response or made a brief 'hmm' noise. He then proceeded to look out the window. Finally they reached the station and Raoul helped Christine off the carriage and onto steady ground, much to Erik's disapproving and icy stares. Once they were all out Christine made her way to Phillipe. "Is everything alright with Raoul? He's been rather quiet today?"

Phillipe smiled, "I'm not sure if he'd appreciate me telling you this, but if you promise not to tell." She shook her head and he continued. "Lately if he get very upset, especially now that your leaving and won't be back for a while, his body particularly his voice tends to show it. Especially in a rather awkward squeaking.. It's been happing a lot lately, since he's met you. This morning he's been suffering from a rather hard time trying to control his voice, and I think he's grown rather fond of you and would be terribly embarrassed if he said something and it came out sounding like that."

Christine blushed. Could it be true that Raoul liked her more than 'just a friend'? She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that. Flattered, that was definitely one thing, but did she reciprocate those feelings? Could she, knowing how Erik, her best friend, felt about him? He was being rather protective of her lately. It was nice to feel cared after, but he wasn't her father. Nor did he have the rights that a man would courting a lady, to act in such a way that he did. He certainly was acting like one, kissing her hand in front of Raoul who like her. Escorting her around and holding her arm while they walked. Not that she minded, Christine kind of liked the attention she was getting from Erik. He was beginning to treat her more like an equal than just the little girl that he thought school and music lessons to. Then this morning at the table, the way it felt when he kissed her. She was very confused at this point and was thrown from her deep thoughts when it was announced that all were to board the train.

Their bags and belongings were already on and all that was left was to say goodbye. She hugged Phillipe and moved over to Raoul. He pulled her in to a long and tight embrace. Apparently a little to long for Erik's taste as he tapped Raoul's shoulder and offered his hand to shake. "Vicomte." Reluctantly he released Christine and briefly shook Erik's hand.

Phillipe spoke to them all before they boarded. "Raoul and I would like to wish you all a safe journey and a speedy recovery to you Gustave. Please do send a letter now and then and keep us informed and updated. When your doing better be sure to come and stay with us for a while in Paris. You are all more than welcome anytime, and don't forget, if you ever need anything, just let us know."

Raoul nodded as if to confirm everything his brother was saying and after Phillipe's little 'speech' was over, went to reach over to Sasha to scratch her head. Christine was standing next to Erik and didn't see his lips move but could have sworn she heard his voice as if coming by Sasha. It was so faint that she couldn't make it out and thought perhaps she'd imagined it. Then as Raoul reached out to Sasha, she suddenly made a growling sound and snapped at his hand. He quickly withdrew and barley avoided her teeth. "Ah. She tried to bight me!" Raoul announced, his voice cracking with every word. Gustave was already on the train talking to the attendant as to where their seats were, and Phillipe was on the carriage so both had missed it.

Christine could see Erik beginning to grin immensely and laughter began to come forth from him as well. Christine tried to apologize, "Raoul! I'm so sorry! She's usually very nice and I don't know why she did that." Although Christine had an idea.

His face was already flushed with embarrassment from his voice cracking and Erik's laughter wasn't helping. Christine elbowed him in the ribs to stop him, however Erik was not one easily stopped.

Ignoring Christine's physical exertions to silence him, Erik went on. "Vicomte! I was wondering why so silent. Now I understand! If I were you I'd keep silent the rest of my life if only to avoid hearing that awfully screechy voice again."

"Erik!" Christine tried to cut in, but he ignored her. Raoul began to clench his fists and slowly made his way closer to Erik. Of course, Erik seemed about as scared of him as a if he were nothing more than a puppy.

"Although since it seems that you've already made a complete imbecile of yourself in front of Christine. I guess it really doesn't matter anymore." This was the last straw Raoul lunged toward Erik and made for his mask, his other hand was balled into a fist and he tried to make contact with his face. Erik easily side stepped him and pushed him out of the way. Raoul lost his balance an held on to Christine for support. He was about to go again for Erik when Christine held him back. "Raoul I think we'd better go. I'm so sorry, goodbye. I'll write you." With that she roughly grabbed Erik and pulled him in the direction of the train.

He allowed himself to be taken along and replied to Raoul before getting on, "Next time you reach for my mask, Vicomte, you won't be so fortunate as to only receive your pride wounded! I don't repeat myself, so consider yourself warned!"

"Erik come on!" Christine tugged him so hard that he vanished from view completely, and was pressed into a wall behind him. She came closer till he had no where to go and poked him in the chest with her finger. "How dare you! He was only trying to be nice and you add insult to injury by not only setting him up, with Sasha, then making fun of the poor boy's voice as well! What do you have to say for yourself?" She waited for his response, her arms crossed over her chest and face set in a stony manner.

"As a matter of fact, I do! Where's Sasha?" She rolled her eyes and walked away. "If you'd been paying attention and not fighting with Raoul you would have seen the attendant take her to the area where they keep all the other animals." She ignored him and looked at her ticket, they had a private room. Car box number 5. Passing the rows of cramped seats, she was glad they had their own box. Christine was so mad at Erik she was sure she couldn't be around him now, more less sit in a cramped seat next to him. Here it was. Upon entering, her mouth gaped open. This was more like a richly furnished house than a train room. The walls were full of tapestries and the floor covered in rugs and furs. Elegant high backed wing chairs were attached to the ground for a more comfortable ride she supposed. There was an adjoining door and she opened it. A bedroom with the beds in a row. A few feet separated each bed, along with a curtain. At least she'd have some privacy. Her fathers bags were on top of the bed in the corner. It only left two others the one next to the other wall and the one in the middle. Christine really wanted the one furthest from Erik, but that apparently wasn't going to happen since there was only two left. She took the one in the middle. Unpacked, she made her way to the sitting room. There was a bookshelf enclosed in glass so the books didn't fall out. One looked somewhat interesting so she took it out and sat on the chair.

A few hours passed and she'd only seceded in reading the same paragraph twenty times. Her mind being elsewhere. Thinking about Raoul and Erik. The feelings that Raoul obviously had for her and how Erik seemed to be jealous of that.

The door opened and Erik entered. Quickly she stood and made her way to the bedroom, hoping he wouldn't follow her. Closing the door and wishing it had a lock she contented herself by closing the curtain that surrounded her bed. Christine heard the door open and close. She leaned closer to the curtain's edge to listen for footsteps. Nothing. Breathing a sigh of relief and figuring that he must have decided to leave, she turned around in bed and screamed. He was an inch away from her face. "Erik! You startled me! I have nothing to say to you!" She was about to leave when he firmly grasped her arm preventing her from doing so.

"Wait, don't go." He released her and sat back, giving her some space.

"Erik, it wasn't right the way you treated Raoul. He's helping papa to get better and you thank him by making a scene on the station's platform. I'm just glad Phillipe or papa didn't see. So unless your going to apologize, I have nothing further to say to you." His expression was serous and contemplative.

"I see. Would you settle for half an apology? He was the one who technically started the fight. The other half should come from him." Christine was not amused by his trying to lighten the mood so he went on. "Alright, I'm sorry I embarrassed you. I went to where they were keeping Sasha to make sure they were treating her well when I got to thinking. I've been there the entire time, thinking. Perhaps I did bait him on, with Sasha and all, but I had my reasons."

"What would that be Erik? That your jealous of Raoul?" She said this half jokingly. He once again gripped her arm and pulled her closer. His temper flared and his eyes darkened. Christine had seen Erik mad, but never with her. At least not this mad.

"Don't ever think that I would be jealous of that sorry effeminate excuse of a male." Her eyes became wide and she began to back away from him. His face changed in an instant the moment her demeanor became like a frightened little bird. He moved to embrace her for the second time today. This time he being the cause as well as the comforter. "Christine, I'm sorry. My temper is not the best quality of mine and sometimes can get the better of me. I will try my best to keep myself in control, especially when it concerns you. That's also why I left you alone for a while, to collect myself. Just remember next time when I'm in such a state, to not incense me further. Especially when it concerns 'Him'."

All she could come up with for an intelligent reply was "uh-huh." Christine did not argue and didn't want to know what he was like in full out fury. She'd remember that for next time and also recall not to jest on such occasions. He let go of her and opened the curtain.

"Your father also sent me out here to bring you back for supper. He's been talking out there for a while and while I was passing by sent me. We have a private table the next car over. I'll see you in a few minutes?" It wasn't really a request at all. The door closed and soon she heard purposely loud footsteps leading to the door by the sitting room, then that one closed also. She went to sit by the wooden vanity and looked into the mirror. Pinning her hair up and recalling what had just happened, Christine was worried by her friend. If he was capable of acting this way toward her, what about other people? What about Raoul? A shiver ran down her spine and caused her flesh to have goosebumps. She would have to help him in this aspect, after all it was what any true friend would do when another needed their assistance. She would start with Erik's view on things and his attitude. Christine would try and make him see things her way. To not just assume everyone uncaring and cold, but to try and see good in them. She knew this would end up being a full time job, probably exhausting at times, but it had to be done. Turning off the lights and closing the last door she remembered something. He had apologized for 'embarrassing her'. That was a start, but Christine noticed something else. Erik didn't apologize for 'what' he did or felt any kind of remorse for doing it. She'd have to start by correcting that.

* * *

Gustave sat at the head of the table. Erik entered and sat down to his right. He was very quiet and seemed moody. "Everything alright?"

Erik just made brief reply of "Fine", and stared at his empty plate. He didn't want to press the issue so Gustave left him alone. Christine entered and sat on his left, she was also in the same mood Erik was in. Dinner was served and the three ate in an uncomfortable silence. What had happened since they entered the train? Gustave had not seen the two act this way since years back with the 'bathroom incident' in the forest. He hoped whatever it was that causing this would soon pass as he wouldn't have to intervene again. Dinner was over and they moved back to the sitting room. Promptly Erik went to bed and Christine stayed. The two didn't seem to be making to effort to try and fix things so he decided to talk to Christine.

"Alright, so what's going on between you two? Throughout dinner you didn't speak, now Erik just went to bed early. When has Erik ever gone to bed early? What's going on?" He opened up his arms and she sat on his lap.

"Erik and I had a fight. I was just thinking about what to say to him. No offense papa, but this is something I'd like handle myself. You understand, don't you?" He hugged her.

"Oh, my little girl is growing up. Just remember, if you need to talk, you can always come to me."

"I will papa. Now if you'll excuse me, theres someone I need to talk to." She left the room and closed the bedroom door behind her. His Christine was becoming a young lady, a young woman. He was proud of the fact that she was taking the initiative to correct the matter herself instead of just running to her papa to try and fix it. She was growing up before his eyes and soon she wouldn't be needing him much for anything as was with all children when they became adults. He preferred it this way. Gustave didn't want to tell anyone. He felt that his health was not only worsening but that, even with the doctors help, they'd just be delaying the inevitable. He wanted to spend the rest of the time he had with his family and continue to help his daughter to grow into the beautiful woman he knew she would become.

Erik would undoubtedly continue to take care of her while he was gone and he wanted it that way. There was no one else he would want to entrust his daughter with than Erik. He had a notion as to what their argument was about. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the two boys didn't like each other, she probably tried to talk to Erik about it. He had seen Erik's anger the night that he ran away with them. He assumed that Erik didn't take it very well. Knowing his kind hearted daughter, she'd want to help him. This would take a lot of work on her part, but he knew Christine could help him. When they made it to Italy he'd try and do what he could to bring them closer. She'd need Erik after he was gone. Above all else Gustave knew one thing where it concerned Erik and Christine. He watched them this morning at the kitchen table and no longer had any reservations or doubt at all. He now knew for certain.

Erik loved her.

* * *

Erik was on his bed with the curtains drawn. The door opened and closed lightly followed by a sweet voice. "Erik we need to talk." He drew open the curtain to reveal Christine sitting on her bed. "There's something I need to say to you, so please wait till I'm done. I've known you for a while now and know that sometimes you get your moods like we all do, but it's not right to take it out on me or anyone else when your angry. You have to learn to control yourself. That's where I come in. I'm going to help you do just that, weather you want me to help you or not. I'm just letting you know, because it's what a true friend would do. Now you may speak."

He sat on the edge of his bed and leaned in closer. "So your going to help me are you? You sure are a determined little thing. Well if your so intent on helping me, fine. I must warn you that I will try your patience." He grinned and sat back against the wall bringing his leg up under him. "What an interesting time well have."

"Erik this isn't a joke. I'm serous, I want to help you. Why are you always so cynical anyway?"

He looked down at his hands. "Why am I so cynical? You have no idea what my life has been like before you. It hasn't always been pick nicks and walks on the beach. Do you remember where I was from? The cage they locked me in? Did you know my own mother never kissed me? My own mother! Sasha was more of a mother to me! All my mother ever did gave me was a mask, besides the bruises. The neighborhood children tried to kill me. Did I ever tell you that story? That was a fun one." He laughed mockingly. He relaxed and rested his head back, still looking into her eyes. "Since birth all I've known is misery Christine, you and your father have been the only good things in my life, besides Sasha of course."

Erik could tell by the mist glazing over her eyes, Christine couldn't believe her ears. Now she understood that had gone through so much and why he was so jaded with people in general, and see why he lacked trust in others. "I never knew. Tell me, everything. I want to know." Getting up off her bed she sat down next to him leaning against the wall and his shoulder.

"I've never told anyone about my life, it's not a happy story. Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please tell me." He did tell her, everything. After he was finished she sat there silent, absorbing everything that was told. He lifted her chin to have her look into his eyes. Now she knew the truth. Why he wore the mask. Would this affect what she thought of him? He was frightened it would. Their eyes met and there were tear streaks down her face. Erik wiped them off tenderly. "I told you it wouldn't be a cheerful fairytale. Now you know everything."

"Everything? What was your reason for doing what you did to Raoul, and what was it that you wanted to tell me this morning?"

"All in good time my dear. I think you've had enough revelations this evening. Now it's time for bed. Goodnight." She crawled into bed and he tucked her in giving her one more kiss on the forehead. She closed her eyes with that and drifted off. He noticed her smile slightly and sigh. The corners of his mouth lifted as well. turning off the light he walked out the door and closed it.

Gustave sat in the chair reading. He looked up from his book. "Everything alright now?"

"Basically. When will we arrive?" He again avoided the question.

"Tomorrow evening. If it's alright to go back in there, then we'd better get some sleep."

* * *

After a good night's rest, they had breakfast then lunch. Time flew by as fast as the trees did out the window. Soon the sun was setting and the train was slowing. The platform was now in view. They exited the train with Sasha waiting for them, her leash in an attendant's hand. After retrieving her and their luggage they heard someone calling out the name 'Daae'. Gustave turned and addressed the man. He was older and friendly looking. "Signore Daae?"

"Yes, Please call me Gustave. This is my daughter Christine, and a dear friend of ours Erik."

"In that case please call me Giovanni. Welcome to Italy!"

* * *

A/N: Ha ha! Raoul with his voice cracking. Isn't that just great! So Erik has a bit of an anger management problem (No shocker there!). That set's up some of the things that'll happen in further chapters. Christine will help the situation, but don't worry, he'll be more than enough work for two people to help him out, if you know what I mean ;) (Erik shaped chocolate chip cookies to the reviewers who can take a wild guess as to who that would be.)

Preview for next week. Erik learns the works of the trade, Gustave is getting worse, Enter Luciana and Christine doesn't quite like all the attention Erik's been getting from her. Ohh... Don't forget Christine, your supposed to show Erik how to control his emotions... (insert maniacal laugh here!) This will be fun! Please review! Thanks - GP


	8. Realized and Understood Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. There's something you didn't know!

A/N: I've already changed so much of this story to try and make it mine, (age, time lines, etc.) that I wanted to do something else. You finally get to see (somewhat) behind the mask in this chapter. I know he wears a full mask in the Kay book. In _my_ version he'll be half masked and the part of his face that's deformed is much more than just a sunburn of doom. However, (at least to me) half mask is my favorite (wipes drool off computer). Anyway, I want Erik to go through the inner torment and conflicts of admitting to himself that others can find him attractive, (that'll be another fun one to write!) and I also want Luciana to be attracted to him physically, while showing that Christine already liked him before she had seen his face. Now lean back, relax, kick your shoes off and enjoy the show!

* * *

Giovanni led them to an open topped carriage. It was evening, stars shone brightly above them along with the crescent moon. The city seemed to become even more busy and crowded as they entered the heart of Rome. Tall, imposing buildings surrounded them. They were more than just homes or stores, they were works of art, Erik noticed. The intricate detail and time that went into making them was magnificent. A two story home came into view. Gray, with wonderful windows placed all over the front of the building. "This will be your home while you stay with me here in Rome." Giovanni helped them bring in their luggage and settled them into the foyer. "If you'd all like, I've set up your rooms upstairs already, we can eat dinner then you can get settled. I have a special room for you Christine, you'll be using my daughter's room while she's away at school. I think she even has a few dresses she's left behind. There probably to small for her now. You can use them if want." 

Christine smiled, "I'd like that."

"Great! Now, who's hungry?" After a wonderful dinner of pasta, breads and different cheeses, they were shown to their rooms. Christine's room was first followed by Erik's where Sasha stayed, then Gustave's at the end of the hall.

After washing up Erik changed into his sleeping clothes and made his way over to his room. It had been an interesting trip. He still couldn't believe that he told Christine everything, and that she accepted him despite this. That was even more unbelievable. Especially when it came to the part about telling her that he was born deformed. His lips and jaw were not affected along with some of his forehead on the left side. His nose was only half formed, the left side had cartilage to make it look decent, but the right had only a small flap of skin. It looked like he was missing half. His cheek was twisted and bumpy, blue pulsing veins and parchment thin skin pulled tightly across Erik's face. The skin was so thin it lacked any real color except for a jaundice hue. The deformity spread it's way up and into his scalp that thankfully his hair covered. Though it was thinner on that side. He had learned to comb it a certain way, slicked back, to cover it up as much as possible. If you felt his scalp, you'd feel the rough bumps and knotted skull that poked through. His brow was missing and the bone there was severely disfigured. His lower eyelid was stretched out awkwardly, a long piece of flesh that just kind of hung there serving no real purpose. It looked as if he had some kind of contagious disease.

Thankfully he could hide his nauseatingly repulsive form from the world with the aid of a mask. When all was said she did not shrink back from him or look at him as if he were a monster. Or even worse, pity. No, Christine looked upon him with understand and kindness. This gave him the small hope that he could still be happy and have a life with Christine.

Well, he told her everything except his true feelings for her. Perhaps it was still too soon. He wouldn't want to ruin his chances with Christine by just springing his emotions on her at the wrong time. No, he had to time this just right. Everything had to be perfect. It may take a while and some forethought, but one day he'd eventually reveal himself completely.

Birds began their cheerful song as the sun rose higher into the sky. Erik had never really been a 'morning' person and dragged himself from bed down the hall to wash up. Christine, on the other hand, had always been up with the sunrise. He watched her as she made her way down to the kitchen, fully dressed, groomed and whistling a happy little tune. "Angel of music." He identified the melody.

Though they would stay with Giovanni for a while in Rome, it didn't give any excuse that he should completely ignore her education, especially music. He would have to search the house for a room they could call their own while practicing. After breakfast he set out to do just that. Not really finding anything other than a small piano. Erik was about to give up, that's when he spotted the cellar. Opening the doors he descended down to a space just perfect for her lessons and his retreat as well. After asking permission first from Giovanni and receiving it, he moved some of his things there. The violin, some sheet music, and even the small piano that Giovanni insisted be placed down there along with anything else in the house that was needed. Once everything was in order they continued their lessons. Spending their mornings filling the air with his beautiful playing and her light and heartfelt singing.

It was wonderful to play the piano again. Composing came naturally to Erik while he played. New songs poured forth from his fingertips as he would just sit there when he had a chance, and play. Piles of music began to over take the cellar, along with drawings that were hung up all over the walls. Metal and glass objects he created that did amazing and fantastic little things filled the shelves. This private space was really beginning to feel like it belonged to him.

At one particular meal the first week of their arrival they found out how Phillipe knew Giovanni. He had designed a built some buildings for the family, including their estate. Giovanni mentioned he had to go to work that day after lunch. After finding out that he was a master mason, and discussing in depth the arts of the trade, Giovanni invited Erik to accompany him to the sight of the building he was working on at the moment. "You have a superb knowledge of architecture Erik, how would you like to come with me and see just how it comes to life from paper to stone?"

Erik agreed and found this to be a habit everyday after his lessons with Christine. Especially after Giovanni offered to make Erik an apprentice of his. He even began to help design some rooms for different buildings working up to the point where eventually he even began to present his own ideas for future builds. His skills were growing and Gustave told him one day he, 'feared that soon he'd have nothing left to teach Erik'. Making his way to the top, Erik quickly became in charge, overseeing the building sight and workers. The only man higher than him was Giovanni. Erik knew he trusted him completely. On some occasions Giovanni would even stay home. Never could he conceive that there would be someone else in the world like Gustave who would take him under his wing and treat him like the son they never had. In some ways he considered Gustave the closest thing to a father he'd ever have and even in his own way, loved him the way a son would. Now here was Giovanni, a man who had even told him that 'If he ever did have a son, he'd want him to be just like Erik'. They bonded quickly and a friendship began to develop followed by trust and that was not something that he just gave easily, it had to be earned.

Maybe Christine was right when it came to some people, like Giovanni. Not all were bad if you just gave them a chance. His temper had been in control since their arrival to Rome. He suspected that Christine had a great deal to do with it. Sometimes he'd come home from a bad day where the workers would do something wrong and he'd have to fix it, or if he heard them talk about the mask and speculate what lie underneath. This usually didn't happen often since the crew feared him. She would soothe his temper and try to teach him that it wasn't worth getting upset over. Soon he began to hear her voice in his head while he was working, especially if he felt himself began to loose control. 'Erik, maybe it was an accident... I'm sure if you told them to place the door there they would. Perhaps it was just a misunderstanding on their part... People fear what they don't know... In time I'm sure they'll view your mask as a part of you, just like your arm or leg... Give it time.' He was grateful for her patience with him and her understanding, even if he didn't completely believe everything she said. Some people would always be insensitive blockheads, but like they say, 'It's the thought that counts'. Just the fact that she wanted to help him meant the world to Erik. Though their time together was scarce, he was falling more in love with her every day.

* * *

Christine felt like a freeloader. Even Sasha had a job, keep the house safe. Besides her lessons, and keeping her room tidy, there was not much for her to do around the house. This drove her crazy. She had way to much time to think. Sometimes it was about her father, other times it was about someone else she shouldn't be thinking about in that way. Eventually after some compromise with Giovanni, she now took over the cooking and cleaning up, preparing supper every evening. Giovanni insisted on preparing lunch, that was the deal. Perfecting her cooking skills, then cleaning up after both lunch and dinner, taking care of her father, doing her lessons that Erik gave her while he was out working, not to mention keeping on top of his moods and making sure he kept himself in control, Christine was now very busy. She was happy, for this caused the days to go by quickly and her head occupied on other matters than, no, Christine wouldn't allow herself to think about him. Though she was missing his company immensely. 

Christine used the free time she had alone to spend with her father. They would talk usually about little things here and there, or about Erik. Gustave stressed the importance of not letting their busy lives get between the two. 'Spend as much time as you can with each other. Don't let such a special friendship go.' One day they were discussing Raoul and she confided to him what Phillipe said about his younger brother having feelings for her. "Do you have feeling's for him?"

She had thought about it and still was unsure if she could ever feel for him the way he felt for her. "I've written him but keep it strictly on a friendly basis."

Then he said something to her that left her dumbstruck and speechless, "What about Erik? Did you ever consider your feelings toward him? Some of the most passionate loves have sprung from friendships you know. Just view it this way for a moment, he already loves you and you love him. He'll protect you, take care of you. He's intelligent, and is learning a trade that will leave him very well off. He's even risked his life for you and would do it again in a heartbeat."

"Papa, I..." She couldn't even finish her sentence.

"I've seen how you two are together and the looks you share. You make each other happy. So I think the question is, why not?"

What was she to say, that lately she had been thinking about him that way, but was afraid that he would think less of his daughter for viewing the boy she grew up with as something more than just a brother. Or worse, that he only viewed her as a sister. Christine would be crushed. Fear crept into her at the thought of his rejection. Could she stand it? How could she tell her father the feelings that had just began to churn deep inside her heart? They were unknown, never felt before and scared her.

It was as if he could read her mind. He scooted closer to her on the sofa and put an arm around her shoulders. "It's ok to be confused Christine about what your feeling. Love can be very confusing at times. There's something I want you to know." He looked her in the eyes and held her hand. "It's ok. If you think that this friendship can grow into something else, then go after it. I would be disappointed if your holding back because of me." She embraced him tightly.

Then relief began to rush over her as she poured her heart out. "Papa, I can't stop thinking about him. I miss him so much. Cooking, cleaning, lessons, I've tried everything to keep myself busy, but it's no use. We've never been apart for so long. Only a few hours in the morning, diner, and then he's off to bed. We barley see each other anymore."

"Tell him, I'm sure Giovanni can spare him from time to time."

"At first I thought it was just loneliness, but your always here and now I know it's not that. You don't think he'd think less of me because I'm beginning to feel this way about him, do you?" A worried look etched itself over her face.

"No, I can promise you that."

"Papa, just don't tell him will you? I want to make sure that I really do care for him that way before I tell him. Maybe spend more time together, just to be sure. I don't want to just jump into this. After all, were still so young."

"Of course dear." She was glad that her papa understood. She didn't know what she'd do without him.

* * *

Gustave was so glad that Christine was beginning to experience the same things Erik had already felt for her some time now. She was wise in not wanting to rush it, though he hoped it wouldn't take to long. Christine was twelve and would soon be thirteen. He hoped he had at least a few years left in him. Marriage was not uncommon for lady's at the age of fifteen then. If he could just hold on for that long then he could give his daughter away. Two more years, all he was asking was two more years. 

Time passed and the doctors came and went. Usually once or twice a week, sometimes more if Gustave suffered from severe coughing fits which happened more and more as time went on.

Giovanni at times would give Erik the afternoon off, thus freeing him up all day to do as he wished . This was to Christine's great pleasure. Gustave had overheard Christine tell Erik that they didn't spend as much time together as they used too. They were in the parlor and he almost walked in on them ruining the moment. He stayed behind the door, and peaked in through the crack. He hated spying on them, but he just had to know if Christine was going to tell him. "Erik, I miss you, do you think you can talk to Giovanni and see if he'll let you take a little time off."

The look in Erik's eyes was of shock and disbelief. Here she admitted that she wanted to spend more time with him. "Christine, why didn't you tell me sooner. I had no idea you felt that way. Come here." He embraced her and smoothed her curls. "I've been ignoring you for too long and I promise to try and not do it again. Christine, I'm so sorry, forgive me." Gustave left his hiding place, the two still in each others arms.

'Two more years,' he repeated to himself over and over, 'Please, two more years.'

* * *

The mask. It was on her mind since Erik had told her about it. She could understand why he was so self conscious when it came to his face, but he said only half of it looked that way. Why did he always where a full mask? As Christine made her way to the cellar she worked up the nerve to ask him. He was once again busy at the piano composing. "Erik, before we start our lesson, there's something I want to ask you. I know you like to wear your mask, but did you ever think of making some adjustments so it only covered what you wanted it to? Just a thought." 

He stopped playing and looked up. "Do you remember when I told you about the first time I had seen myself in the mirror. Years later, after the fear of seeing myself in the mirror passed, I asked my mother the same question. Her response was, 'If I was to look at the side of you that was normal it would only be a constant reminder to me of the son I could have had.' At first I didn't really understand, now I do. Seeing the other side of me would only be a painful reminder of the man I could have been. Not the half human half creature I am."

"Oh Erik, don't you see?" She took his hand in hers and sat down on the bench next to him. "I have seen you and you are beautiful. You don't need a perfect face to show how you are on the inside. Some people are pretty on the outside, but hideous on the inside. It wouldn't be a reminder of what you could have been, at least not to me. It's up to you Erik. I'm not trying to force you to do something your not comfortable with, and will respect whatever decision you make." He said nothing for a moment and sat very stoic.

"Scales." The discussion was over and it was time once more to get down to business.

The next morning a surprise waited for Christine. His back was turned to her as she entered the room. "What would you like me to sing today..." She stopped mid sentience, her jaw slack from what she beheld. Hair slicked back as usual, well arranged clean cloths, but something was very different from yesterday. He wore only a half mask. She tried to act as if it was just another day, knowing that he was probably a little self conscious due to the fact that he hadn't shown his face in years. That, however, was easier said than done.

* * *

Erik had decided to take Christine's advice and modify his mask. The skin on his left side self very exposed and naked. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea after all. It was too late now, he could hear her footsteps coming down the stairs, so he resolved to go on as if nothing was amiss. 

Erik had his back to her and was flipping through sheets of music, searching out different arias for her to practice. Usually she used this time to walk around and examine his latest designs and plans he posted on the walls. This time, he had the strangest sensation of being watched. Upon hearing a sigh he looked up to find Christine elbows on the piano and her chin resting in her palms. Her head was slightly tilted to the side as rich brown eyes held a dreamy lookin them. Never had he ever seen this curious look on her face before, it was very intriguing and he wanted to know what it meant.

When their eyes locked, Christine quickly looked away, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare."

"Are you all right? You look very flushed." He placed his hand to her forehead. She was warm, maybe it was a fever that caused her to act so peculiar. "No lessons for you today, you need rest."

"I'm not sick." She stated obstinately.

"All right then, what's the matter? Go on, tell me." Christine fidgeted for a moment. A stressed and conflicting look came across her face. Then she sighed once more, this time sounding tiered.

"Your right Erik, I am sick. I'm going to bed. Come on Sasha, you can stay with me tonight." He escorted her upstairs and tucked her in. Sasha lay on the floor by the foot of the bed.

"If you need anything, just call." Leaving the room, he heard Christine call out to him.

"Erik."

"Yes?"

She hesitated for a moment then continued, "You look _very_ nice."

He smiled slightly and closed the door.

Heading downstairs, Erik went to inquire if Gustave had ever seen Christine look that way with just a fever. Very peculiar indeed!

The doctor was leaving when Erik made it downstairs. "Excuse me Doctor. How is he doing? We've been giving him the pills you've prescribed, but they don't seem to be working."

"I've prescribed new ones that will help with the pain. Good day." He left quickly and the door closed shut.

"_Pain?_" He asked himself. Erik walked to the parlor where Gustave usually retreated after a doctor's exam. He was writing something at the desk. "Knock, knock." Erik called out as he entered the room.

Gustave immediately shuffled the writing paper and placed them in a locked drawer. Erik arched his now visible eyebrow and had made a mental note to ask him about the papers he so quickly locked away.

"You startled me Erik." Gustave looked up from the desk and smiled widely upon viewing him. "I like it. That mask goes well with you."

"Thank you." He was unsure of what else to say so changed the subject. "I just spoke with the doctor and he said he prescribed pain medication, what is going on Gustave? He moved to sit next to Gustave in a wing chair. " You can tell me, even if you want this to be confidential. I will not tell a soul, including Christine". Gustave paused for a moment, trying to find the right words.

"I don't know how to tell you this Erik".

"Don't sugarcoat this, just tell me the _truth_. I know your health is failing, so please be upfront with me."

"All right Erik, I suppose there's no hiding this from you anyway. Doctor Allegro was the forth one I've seen that agreed on the first Doctors prognosis. I'm dying, Erik, the pills I used to take can't help me any longer and the pills he just gave me are to help ease the pain I now have. It's more than just coughing fits. The blood when I cough, constant fatigue and all over pain, it's _very_ serious."

Erik closed his eyes tightly. He knew something like this would happen, just not so soon. "How long till...?" He couldn't bring himself to finish his thought aloud.

"A few months, a year maybe at best." The two sat there in contemplative silence. "I want you to take care of her when I'm gone. She'd be all alone in this world and lost without you. Promise that you'll keep her safe and happy. _Love her_."

"Of course I will take care of her, and I already do love her." He became a little uncomfortable by tone in Gustave's voice when he told Erik to _'love her'_.

"I know you do, but I want you to know it's fine to be _in love_ with her. I give you my blessing Erik."

Erik now knew that Gustave was well aware of his feelings for his daughter. "What if she doesn't feel the same for me?"

"You may be surprised to find out, Erik, that outside appearances do not matter to some. She has seen your beauty, not in your face, but in here." He pointed to his heart. After a moment of absorbing all this information, Erik finally spoke.

"She'll be devastated when you..." Again he just couldn't say it.

"That's when she'll need you more than ever. Until then, don't say anything to Christine. I want the time I have left to be happy and memorable for her, not with months of grieving me before I die. When my time gets close, I'll tell her." Erik felt a warm wet substance drip from his face and into his lap. Tears, he hadn't cried in a long time. Years in fact. Gustave leaned forward, "I'm not dead yet Erik, I want the time _we_ have to be a happy memory for you as well. Come here Erik." Gustave embraced him. He'd never hugged him before, but it wasn't awkward, he felt the way a son would hugging his father, and for a moment Erik allowed himself to imagine that Gustave really was his father. In a way hehad beenand always would be. "I've never said this to you before Erik, but I'm so proud of the young man you've grown up to become. Not only have you been like a son to me, but you _are_ a son to me. I love you, my son."

Erik never knew his biological father. He died before he was born. All he had was an old picture of his parents on their wedding day.Erik often wondered _if_ his father _was alive_ and had not died all those years ago, would his life be any different? Would he love and accept him unlike the way his mother did? These questions that burned for answers died that day. As far as he was concerned, Gustave was his father now. He loved and accepted him, imperfections and all. It was such a shame that soon they would have to be ripped apart by the cold unfeeling grasp of death.

* * *

More months had passed. Summer, and all it's glorious heat, was soon upon the fair city of Rome. Erik and Gustave spent the following weeks pretending that everything was normal. Christine didn't have a clue as to how close it was when her world would be turned upside down, and they wanted to keep it that way. 

Giovanni was told by Gustave that soon there would only be two of them, not three. Giovanni insisted that they were to stay with him as long as they liked. His other daughters were grown and married. His youngest, away at school and would be till she was finished completely. This comforted Gustave in knowing that Giovanni would look after them.

The house by the sea was the only thing he had to leave them. The life of a poor violinist did not afford much luxury. He carried the letter he wrote weeks ago with him always, knowing one day very soon Erik and Christine would read it.

Erik's attitude had improved. Though Gustave knewErik was sad for both Christine and himself, he used the time they all had left to be together, onlygoing to work with Giovanni one or two days a week. He claimed that there wasn't much left to learn. They all were enjoying life one day at a time. Then a knock came from the door and a message was delivered to Giovanni.

"It's from my youngest daughter. She's coming home for the summer. I'll get a roll out bed for you to sleep in Christine. You may share the room with her." It was odd how he didn't sound excited that she was coming. Soon he understood why.

* * *

It was raining hard one evening. Thunder echoed everywhere, poor Sasha ran to where everyone was gathered in the parlor. "Come here Sasha." Christine cooed. She stroked her head and tried to calm her. A loud knock came from the front door. Giovanni moved to answer it. They heard the door close followed by two sets of footsteps. Giovanni reentered the room with someone in a rain soaked cloak. A hood covered the persons face. 

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce my youngest daughter Luciana." An arm moved to take off the hood and pulled it back. She was beautiful and around Erik's age. Long, straight, shiny black hair came out from the cloak as she took the wet garment off. Her eyes were as green as sea foam and her skin had this olive tan that just about glowed, as if the sun reflected off of her, even on this dark rainy night. Arched eyebrows and a petite nose along with rosy cheeks and a full scarlet mouth made her look breathtaking. As if a painting had come to life. If someone had told Christine that this was the pretest girl in Rome, or even Italy, she would have believed it without a doubt.

Christine stood to make her acquaintance. Luciana was much taller than her. Around 5'8 and much more developed than Christine as well. Extending her hand she introduced herself. "I'm Christine Daae. It's nice to meet you." Luciana shook her hand briefly but her attention was somewhere else in the room.

"Luciana." Was all she said as she made her way over to where Erik was now standing. "And _who_ are _you_?"

"Erik." He bowed slightly. "I'm sure you've had a long journey and will leave you to unpack. Good night everyone." He left them and made for his room.

Christine noticed Luciana's eyes narrow as she smiled very faintly "_Erik_." She repeated to herself. After she met her father and Sasha, Luciana announced she was in fact exhausted and retired to her, their, room. "Christine, aren't you coming?" Christine obediently followed her. She felt strangely like Sasha.

* * *

A/N: Preview for next week: Let the battle begin! Also a **Big** Surprise! Don't miss it! As always, look for my replies to your reviews on my profile page. You are all a great bunch of reviewers, some are new and some have been reviewing along the way!Thankyou everyone!Erik plushies to the next bunch of reviewers! 


	9. A Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: Guess what? I still don't own anything!

* * *

As Christine followed Luciana up the stairs to their bedroom, she had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. Usually, Christine always got along with everyone, but something was wrong. Upon meeting Javert, she knew he was a bad person, but with Luciana, it was different. She couldn't place a finger on what it was exactly, but some strange notion struck her oddly when it concerned Luciana. 

'Look at me.' Christine thought, 'Here I am trying to teach Erik about not coming to quick conclusions when it concerns people, and I'm already doing that with Giovanni's daughter. Get a hold of yourself.' Maybe she was just tiered from her long trip home or is having an off day. Or perhaps she's nervous having new people that she'd never met before living in her house. That's probably what it was. Shyness. No matter, Christine resolved to do what she could to be nice and make Luciana comfortable around her. Once they were in their room Luciana instructed her to close the door and as soon as she did, Luciana began bubbling forth in speech.

"Papa didn't tell me that we had visitors staying with us." She went up to Christine and grabbed her hands leading her to sit down beside her on the bed, "Now that your here, we'll be such good friends, no sisters! We can do things together all the time. Your brother can come along too. It'll be just the three of us. We can go to the riverside and I could draw the two of yous. I just love to draw. Though he'd have to sit next to you because of his hight. You know, your brother is very tall. I do like his name very much. Tell me, does he have a sweetheart? No matter, I'm sure I can make him forget all about her. Then we really can be sisters!"

When Christine was finally given a chance to speak, she smiled and replied, "Erik? My brother?" Christine began to laugh at the idea. "Luciana, Erik is my friend. We've grown up together, but he is most certainly not my brother. " Luciana let go of Christine's hands and stood. She walked away from Christine and stayed facing away from her as she spoke.

"I see. No matter, I'm sure we can be friends anyway." The sound in her voice was cold and distant. "That dress your wearing looks vaguely familiar." She made her way back to where Christine was sitting and pulled her up by her hands. "Stand up, let's have a look at you." Luciana let go of one of her hands and made Christine spin around with the other. Luciana breathed in a deep sigh as she spoke. "I was so young the last time I wore that dress. You may keep it if you like." Christine was shocked by her sudden change of character, now Luciana seemed generous and kind. Maybe this friendship _would_ work out after all.

"Thank you very much for the dress Luciana."

"Oh, think nothing of it. I have a lot of newer dresses with more modern styles anyway. Come, Christine and help me unpack my things. I'll show you some of my newer ones that I just got." She pulled out a very pretty red one with buttons down the fount leading all the way up to the neck. "This is my favorite one. Here try it on, go ahead, don't be shy." She thrust it into Christine's arms and then continued to unpack the rest of her cloths that remained. Shyly Christine retreated behind the changing screen and replaced her dress with the crimson one. The shade was to red for her pale skin and was too loose on the top where her bosom was supposed to fill out the dress. "Are you done yet? Come on out and let me see!" She couldn't let Luciana see her in this dress, she just looked silly. Her body was still developing and had a lot of catching up to do to have the curves that Luciana had. "Fine then, I'm coming to you."

"No don't!" It was to late. She was already on the other side of the screen. Luciana shook her head and smiled. A soft chuckling came forth from her.

"Just as I suspected. To loose in the areas that matter most. Oh well, don't fret Christine, one day you'll fill out like I did. Though some women just don't have the right curves as others do. I'm sure that won't happen to you though, despite you being such a petite person in general. You may have my other dresses I've left here as well, no need to thank me. I'm afraid those children's clothing just won't wrap themselves around my womanly figure anymore." Luciana grabbed her nightgown and began to change. "I'm exhausted. Good night Christine. Oh, and don't forget. Your bed is over there in the corner." She pointed in the direction of the humble looking cot.

Christine sighed and changed out of the dress that caused her such scrutiny over her small body. Would she come to have a form as agreeable as Luciana's or would she always be stuck in this underdeveloped childlike body. How could Erik ever notice her now with a young woman like Luciana around? Tears began to form in her eyes and she sniffled a little as she turned down her bed.

"Christine, are you alright? I hope I didn't upset you! That's the last thing I wanted."

"No, no of course not. I just have something in my eye." Christine tried to rub the tears from her eyes. She hopped into bed and pulled the covers over her head. "Goodnight," was all she said to her as the tears returned.

Erik stood before her, his arms wide open to pull her into a tight embrace. Christine walked toward him when she noticed Luciana taking the place in his arms that was supposed to be hers. He embraced her tightly and looked up at Christine. "Why Erik? Why her?" She tried to reach out to him but for every step she took, he seemed to disappear further and further away, Luciana still in his arms.

"I'm sorry Christine, but just look at her. Good-bye Christine...good-bye..." She tried to run to him but it was to late, he was gone.

"No, don't leave me! I love you Erik, I _love_ you!" A weight seemed to be on her legs as she began to feel a hand on her face. "Christine..." the voice echoed in her head. "Christine, wake up." Slowly her eyes fluttered open and there sat Luciana on her bed stroking her face.

"You must have been having a nightmare. Are you alright now?"

"Yes, I believe so." Her night gown was damp from perspiration. She sat up and went to gather her cloths she would wear for the day. "I'm going to take a bath." She was about to leave when Luciana ran to her from Christine's bed.

"Christine, wait!" She put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "I heard you speaking in your sleep, please tell me what your dream was about." She led her to a chair that was in the room and sat at her feet.

"To be honest, I don't really want to talk about it." How could she tell her, it was to embarrassing to tell Luciana, a young lady she'd just met, about her feeling. Christine just wasn't that kind of person.

"If you don't mind my saying, I heard you say that you love Erik. Is that true?" Oh goodness, she had heard that? Luciana was just about the last person she wanted to know about her feelings toward Erik, even Erik himself didn't know. Christine knew very well that she couldn't deny her feelings now, Luciana had heard her speak them from her very lips. The truth seemed to be the only answer.

Christine dropped her gaze away from her and looked out the window. "Yes, it is. We've been best friends for years, but my feelings for him have changed to something else. Something stronger."

Luciana leaned forward, clearly intent on the discussion. "Have you told him yet?"

"No. I'm afraid he may not reciprocate my affections."

"I'll tell you what." Luciana stood. "I'll help you with win Erik over!"

Christine was astonished by Luciana's decree of assisting her in acquiring Erik for her. A small sensation in the pit of her stomach told Christine not to trust her, but now that Luciana knew of her feelings, she had nothing else to loose. Just maybe she _would_ help her.

"Alright, if you really want to. I'll take my bath now."

"Trust me Christine, he'll return someone's love. I promise." Luciana's eyes narrowed as she smiled.

After a leisurely bath, Christine returned to her room to make her bed. Luciana was already dressed in the red dress that Christine tried on yesterday. Her buttons were open around the neck area showing a good amount of collar bone and stopping just before her cleavage. "Luciana, will your papa let you wear your dress like that?" She just laughed and ignored the question.

"Would you like to see my portfolio?" She took out a large leather case and let Christine look through it. When she came toward the last page Luciana quickly took it and returned it to her dresser. "I'm not quite done with that last one, but what do you think of my other ones?"

"Oh their just wonderful. You could sell a few of those, that's just how good they are."

"They are, aren't they? We'll I've been thinking. If you want to win over Erik, I wouldn't go about confessing your undying love for him just yet. I've had much experience with boys and have even had a few close acquaintances before. Nothing special, just to keep me busy while the days past."

"Does your papa know?"

"Really Christine! Do you think me to be a complete idiot? No, and if you want to be my friend, you won't tell him. Now as I was saying. You have to first wrap them around your finger then keep them dangling there, as if you could loose interest in them at any moment. That drives them crazy and he'll be begging for your affection. Just don't show to much. Otherwise he'll expect it."

"Are you sure that'll work? It's sounds a little cruel to treat Erik or any boy for that matter in such a way."

"Christine, who's the one that has had numerous gentleman companions before? Me. So don't doubt me. What you should do first is flirt with him. Let him know your intentions."

Christine was embarrassed to admit the truth of her non-existent love life. "I've never flirted with anyone before. I'm afraid I don't know how."

"I'd love to show you! What better person to practice on, than the very boy you love! I'll practice on Erik and you can watch then copy what I do." Christine was hesitant at this idea. She wasn't so sure she wanted Luciana to do this.

"I know what your thinking. Don't worry, I'm only doing this as a friend. I don't like Erik in that way. Anyway, a second thing that is very important is to see if he'll be true to you and only you. So it's a win-win situation. I'll see if he's the faithful type or not and spare you the emotional heartache and embarrassment of just saying you love him and then having him turn out to be an untrue love. I'm actually doing you a favor, but if you think that I'm just doing this for myself, well I never! Maybe we shouldn't be friends at all!" Luciana moved to leave the room and Christie ran to her side.

"No, Luciana, honestly, I never thought that for a moment! Please, I do want us to be friend. Forgive me." She stood there, arms crossed against her chest and looked down her nose at her.

"Alright, I forgive you. Really Christine, you should mind your manners in other peoples houses. If you hadn't said you were sorry, I might have had the mind have my papa ask you all to leave."

"Oh, no! My papa is very sick and recovering here. We'd have no place to go!"

"Well I suggest that you think about that before you act in such a manner. Now, let's just forget about our little spat. Come on, we have a lot of practicing to do!" The two girls left the room in search for Erik. Christine couldn't believe what Luciana had said about evicting them from her home despite her papa's condition. She'd have to be on her best behavior around the fiery female and let her do as she wished. That was just a secondary concern to Christine, the first being if Luciana had such a power over her father to make such a thing happen. It seemed that she did.

* * *

She's late. Erik was by the piano waiting impatiently, a scowl on his face, the visible part anyway. He tapped his fingers in an unconscious pattern. Finally he was about to go and get Christine himself when the door opened and admitted Christine in apparently what looked like to be in deep thought followed by a most happy and lighthearted looking Luciana. "Your late. This is most unacceptable. Since it seems that we have a visitor, we'll discuss this later in private." He directed his attention now toward the young woman that was looking at his drawings. "Luciana, I don't mind your joining us for a session or two, but kindly leave my drawings alone unless you ask my permission to view them and go sit in the chair their quietly." As to _why _she would want to hear them practice was beyond him. 

"Erik, _may I_ view your drawings?" He nodded his answer. As long as it kept her quiet, he honestly didn't care.

"Christine, we have much to practice and, because of your tardiness, only a little time to do it with." After an abbreviated lesson, Erik concluded the session. "That's enough for today. You did well." He motioned for her to be seated next to him as he scooted over. "Christine, there's something that I wanted to show you." He looked up at Luciana and sighed at this perfect moment being ruined by her presence. He had forgotten about her completely. "Soon, perhaps later tonight."

"Alright Erik." She smiled faintly at him and he couldn't help but notice Luciana roll her eyes and stand, sauntering slowly toward where they were sitting.

"Now that you mention it Erik, there's something I want to show you too." She took his hand in hers and lead him up the stairs and away from Christine who followed the pair like a puppy on a leash. He was taken back by the girls boldness in holding the hand of someone she had just met, and was even more shocked when she began to rub it with her thumb. He tried to pull his hand away, but she was relentless to just let it go. 'Well,' he thought to himself, 'At least she stopped rubbing it.'

"This is my favorite place in the world to go and draw." She had lead him to the roof. It had a spectacular view of Rome and it's hillsides. "Here's a bench we can sit on." He sat next to her considering he had no choice since he was still bound to her by the hand. "Isn't it just beautiful Erik?"

"Yes, it is. Look, I have some things I must attend to, so if you'll excuse me..."

"No, I will not! You can do those things later, I'm not asking for much, just a few moments of your undivided attention. Christine receives a whole hour every morning of your time and I've only spoken with you for less than five minutes total. After you keep me company then I promise you can go do your important duties." She was about as stubborn as he was. He smiled at the thought and gave in since it was obvious she wasn't about to.

"Alright, but just for a moment, I really do have some pressing matters to address." They sat there for a moment in beautiful silence until it was shattered by Luciana's speaking.

"It really is getting hot out here..." Slowly she began to raise her skirt so it exposed her calf and knee. Then she wiped at her thought with her sleeve and must have undid a button when he wasn't looking since her cleavage was now exposed. She leaned in closer and put her hand on his arm.

He tried to look away from this vulgar girl, but she was all over him. The same peculiar expression that was on Christine's face was now on Luciana's.

"Luciana!" Giovanni called who appeared out of nowhere followed by Christine. She ran to Erik's side and proceeded to sit very compressedly next to him, on the opposite side of Luciana, considering it was only a two person bench. This fact did not bother him at all, the part that bothered him was that he had to sit even closer to Luciana. Giovanni came to stand in fount of the trio addressing Luciana. "Don't you have a table to set for our meal?"

"Isn't that Christine's job?"

"No Luciana. Now that your home, you must share some of the work to. Now go." A protesting humph came from her before she was led to the staircase by her father. Thanks to his very acute sense of hearing, Erik heard Giovanni whisper in a harsh tone, "...And button up your dress! What's wrong with you behaving like this toward the poor boy."

They were now alone and Erik thought this to be his moment to finally speak with Christine the words he'd been wanting to say for a while now. "Christine, there's something I've wanted to tell you since the day we left the house by the sea, but I wasn't sure how to say it. To be honest, I wasn't even sure how I felt about it, but now, I'm more sure than anything in the world. Christine I ..."

"AAAHHHHH!" The moment was shattered by an ear piercing scream. The ran to the kitchen where Luciana was, holding her hand. Blood dripped over the cutting board where formerly orange carrots were now covered in scarlet. "I was going to surprise you all and make supper." She paused to suck in a deep breath. Tears streamed down her face. "My hand slipped when I was chopping the carrots." At once Erik was by her side, his handkerchief out and ready for use.

"Let me see your hand." Reluctantly she showed it to him. The wound was not deep and would heal in a few days. "Christine, had me that water basin. Giovanni, retrieve some clean bandages." He soaked the cloth in the water and cleaned the cut, remarkably without ever really making contact with her. Rinsing out the handkerchief and ringing it out, he wrapped it around her hand and tied it securely. "There, you'll be fine. Just don't mistake your hand for a carrot anymore." She looked up at him and smiled, wiping away the tears with the other hand.

"You really didn't need to cook Luciana. I'm the one who takes care of that now." Christine smiled with the girl and tried to lighten the mood. "After all, from what I heard from your papa, you nearly burnt the house down last time." This was true, he had heard the same funny stories of Luciana's cooking escapades from Giovanni as well. From the way Luciana face began to turn red and her eyes darkened, Erik could tell that she didn't take the comment as it was intended, to make her laugh.

Luciana began to laugh, not in a lighthearted way though, but with a darker tone to it. He knew that look all to well. She was up to something.

"I'm so glad that we all feel so comfortable around each other. Just this morning Erik, Christine and I were discussing secrets like old friends. Isn't that right Christine? Since were all just such close companions here, why don't you tell Erik about that you have a little crush on a certain someone. It's just so cute Erik. Well, go on Christine, tell him." Christine looked very pallid now. How could she still fancy that milksop? They hadn't seen each other for countless months.Erik walked toward table to lean on it. He had to support himself on something solid, he felt like the room was spinning. How could he honestly have believed Gustave and imagined that Christine liked him?

"How could you? I thought you were my friend?" Christine'seyes began to fill with tears.

"I never _promised_ to keep it a secret." Luciana walked up to her and whispered into her ear, obviously wanting to keep it between the two of them and not wanting him to hear but unknown to her his very sensitive hearing was used twice in that one morning. He heard ever word.

"Remember what we talked about earlier. Don't think I'll hesitate for a second to speak with my papa. You have to learn to let me have what I want. I will have him or there will be consequences. We'll discuss this later tonight."

A gasp escaped from Christine's lips. What could Luciana tell her father that would cause such a reaction? Why would Luciana want Raoul if she never even met him? It just didn't make any sense, but then again, everything Luciana did didn't make any sense. The moment Luciana arrived he didn't like her. She seemed spoiled and not ashamed to show it either. As Gustave reentered the room, Christine blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. It was as if Luciana became a different person all together.

Once more she was playing the roll of the unfortunate, hurt and scared little papa's girl. Luciana approached Erik.

"Thank you." She seemed sincere, but who really knew accept her? He was curt in his reply. After all, she did ruin an opportune moment by her clumsy folly and seemed to have upset Christine in some way. This was an almost unforgivable offense.

"It was nothing."

"Erik, it was something. You have my heartfelt thanks for assisting my daughter." Giovanni returned with a some extra bandages. He now addressed Christine. "Before Luciana's accident, I was coming to get you. Your father was asking for you, Christine. He said something about you promising to play a game of cards with him? Don't worry about Luciana, she'll be fine. I will personally keep an eye on her, and if she gets hurt again, we have Erik here to patch her up. Go to your father dear."

"Yes, I'd better go then." Christine left the room and Luciana announced she was tiered after her experience and needed to rest. After she left, Giovanni turned to Erik, a smirk on his face.

"Aren't you the popular one around here? I hope my daughter isn't giving you too much trouble."

"What do you mean?" Erik was truly clueless.

"Haven't you noticed the stares you've been getting from Luciana upon arrival? It's the same look she gives to all the other boys. She like you Erik, and not just as a friend." How could he say such a preposterous thing?

"I don't find this joke of yours amusing."

"I'm not joking with you Erik. Why else would she want to seek out your company, alone I might add, on the rooftop?" He had a point there. "I apologize for her very unladylike behavior. I've talked to her about it, but I doubt it did any good. I hate to say this about my own daughter, but don't ruin the good thing you already have going with..."

"PAPA! I can't find my shawl! I'm cold from all the blood loss!" Luciana's shrill cry once again filled the air.

"I'd better go help her find it." He rushed off to assist her in locating the missing article of clothing.

Never, if anyone had ever told him, would he ever consider himself, the monster that he was, to be attractive. Javert used to mockingly call him Don Juan and now that he knew the story of the famous lover, it couldn't be further from the truth. Though he would never know what it was like to have such a fanfare of women, nor would he want to know, only one person counted when it came to loving him. With this new revelation that Giovanni enlightened him with, could it really be so that someone actually found him to be something other than horrible to look at? Even, dare he say, worthy to be observed? No, it couldn't be, could it? Yet this was the way Luciana looked at him, the same look that Giovanni was so sure was one filled with wanting. For a moment he allowed himself to ponder the unthinkable. Wasn't that look the very same one that Christine had? That would make the conversation that Luciana and Christine had just moments earlier actually make sense. They wouldn't have been talking about Raoul and that she didn't care about the boy in that way.

Quietly he muttered to himself "That meant they had to be talking about..." Erik moved to sit in a chair by the table. His legs felt like lead and he made himself finish his though, as much as his tongue refused to say the word, and his ears didn't want to hear it.

_"Me?"_

* * *

A/N: Awww. He found out! Don't you just luv Erik? (Huggles Erik plushie till the headpops off) O.o

The something I said you won't see coming is in the next chapter. Yah, I know. _Finally!_ I just had to set it up. Preview for next week: Luciana vs. Christine who will win? And... someone doesn't make it to see chapter 11! Oooohhh! Who will it be?

Kindly review and let me know just how much you all love Luciana. (Belching noises coming form everyone) I was joking people! Yesh! Thanks for reading!-GP


	10. A Shared Love

The responses to your reviews are in my profile page.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Do you sense a pattern here?

A/N: Ok, first of all, I apologize immensely to everyone who's been waiting for this story. It turns out to be to big for just one chapter and I broke it up into two chapters. But I tried to make up for it by having plenty of E/C action. The next chapter is the second half of this one (if that makes any sense) and you'll know who dies. Till then enjoy the E/C ness.

* * *

Christine did not want to go to bed tonight. She knew as soon as she did, Luciana would be there ready for her. Everything that was in her power to delay the inevitable, she did. After dinner she took care of the dishes as slowly as possible but there were only so many plates that you could wash twice. Then there was her extra lessons that she asked Erik to give her before he left the house, followed by a few more rounds of cards that she insisted her papa played with her. Dusting, brushing Sasha, watering the plants, washing cloths and even going so far as to offer Giovanni a haircut, just a trim. It seemed however he had a barber and would prefer to leave his hair in the hands of a professional versus a thirteen year old girl. 'To bad', Christine thought to herself, 'It could have given me at least another twenty minutes.' She was in a daze trying to think up one last thing she could do before going to bed. So deep in thought was she that when a familiar voice called out to her there was no response since she didn't hear it.

"Christine, what's the matter?" Arms embraced her as she looked up into the face of the person they belonged to. Warm, caring eyes met hers and pleaded the question that was asked. "You didn't touch your plate and you've been working nonstop. Have you seen Erik? He wasn't there for lunch or dinner."

"Nothing is wrong papa. I just wanted to get some work done before bed. It helps me to sleep harder so I feel better rested." Well that part was kind of true. "I haven't seen Erik since after he helped Luciana bandage her cut. He seemed out of it, but maybe it's just the heat. I think he said he was going to the building site to finish up some things there. I can go down there and get him for you or bring him dinner!" She suggested this eagerly, her papa on the other hand was not so willing to let his only daughter go at such an hour.

"Christine, it's very late. Giovanni's already in bed and Luciana's probably already asleep by now."

'Sure she is' she thought sarcastically.

"Go on, get to bed." He let her go and led her to the door of Luciana's bedroom. Funny, she didn't think it to be 'their' room anymore, but she felt like an unwanted guest. The cellar was sounding pretty good right now. Her papa was waiting for her to open the door when an idea came to her.

"I'm going to take a bath first." Spinning around she kissed his cheek, ran down the hall and locked the bathroom door. 'That was a close one.' Christine filled the tub with hot water and bubbles, then slowly allowed herself to enjoy the warmth as it relaxed her body. Reflecting on how exactly she got into this situation, she held her breath and sunk under the water. As Christine kept thinking about Luciana it became more and more self-evident of the girls feelings for Erik and what she was willing to do to make it work, and that made her very nervous.

Now that her papa's illness was taking a turn for the worse, Christine just couldn't chance anything happening to him in this condition. She was aware of this for some time now and continued to play along with papa and Erik, though deep in their eyes she could see the truth. It was harder to detect in Erik's but no matter how far back he tried to push it away, it was still there. Christine was still unaware as to just how close the time was coming that she would be saying goodbye to him, but she did know that it would be soon.

'You have to learn to let me have what I want. I will have him or there will be consequences.' Luciana's words kept repeating over and over again in her head like some kind of chant. How could Luciana have such strong emotions for a person she had just met? This was something Christine resolved to ask her. Sensing that she needed another breath of air, Christine sat up out of the water and almost fell back under with shock. There in a chair in the corner sat Luciana. A smug smile on her lips. "What are you doing in here?"

"I think the question is, 'Why aren't you in bed yet?' Don't think that your so smart. I know what your doing. You've been trying to avoid me. Well it seems that you still don't understand that this is my house and if I want to talk to you I will. Where and whenever I like." Christine was glad that it was a bubble bath and she was somewhat covered. "Oh, don't worry." Luciana rolled her eyes at Christine. "It's not like you have anything to show off anyway."

Christine's eyes narrowed and she was beginning to really not like this loud mouthed, rude barbarian. "State your business and take your leave."

"I will only take a minute of your time. It's very simple actually. I want Erik for myself and do not want you to interfere. If you do, I will throw you all on the street. Sick papa and all. Do I make myself clear?"

At this point Christine was having some very unladylike thoughts. She was ready to jump out of the tub, clothes or no clothes and ring this insolent girl by her neck. 'Insolent', that was one of Erik's words. Funny, they were really rubbing off on each other. Though she doubted he would ever actually do that. The only thing that held her back was the knowledge that if she did ring Luciana's neck, they would more than likely be kicked out. Even if she just wanted to slap her, which was something that Christine _really_ wanted to do, Luciana would still kick them out.

"Who gives you the right to choose for someone whom they will or will not like? Tell me, have you ever thought of the possibility that Erik may just not _want_ to choose you?" Christine hoped beyond all hope that this was true. She could not watch them together if he ever did choose her. The thought of them kissing was making her sick.

"Leave it to me. I have no doubt in my mind that he would want to be with me and not some scrawny little poor country twit like yourself. Ugh, you need to scrub harder when you wash. I can still smell the stench of manure on you."

Pushing away the sudden urge to go through with her original plan and damn the cloths, she sat up further though still covered. "Why exactly is the reason that you absolutely must have Erik? You can easily have any other person you want. Why him?"

"He's different from everyone else. He's so dark, mysterious and handsome. From the moment I saw him I knew that I had to see what was under the mask. Mark my words, I will have his mask one way or another and I will get to see just how beautiful he is underneath it." She was delusional! Did Luciana honestly think that he was just wearing the mask for vanity? Probably the most important question was, what would happen when she finally found out that her fantasy's of Erik's face were horribly wrong? Could Luciana still have the same strong feelings for him like she did now? She doubted that.

The last question struck a cord with Christine. She felt like she could still love him, but what gave her that certainty? Not once had she seen his face. What if it _was_ to horrible to look at? Tears began to fill her eyes. It just wasn't fair. Erik didn't deserve to have such a face. He deserved to be blessed with a perfect companion to the other side of his face, to be normal like everyone else. All he ever wanted was love and to be accepted. With people out there like Luciana, so vane and selfish, Christine understood how it could make Erik so weary and suspicious toward everyone in general.

"Oh, your crying again. You do that a lot. Stop, it's starting to get on my nerves. I'm leaving now, here." She placed Christine's nightgown on the chair that she was sitting on moments ago. Luciana made her way to the door and was about to leave when she turned around and spoke. "Just remember Christine, you can stay here with Erik and your papa or I can be your worst enemy. In the end it's your choice. Just stay out of my way." The door closed behind her and Christine knew what she had to do. Her own personal happiness would have to wait. At least, Christine hoped that Erik would wait for her and not give in to Luciana's antics to make him hers.

Christine toweled off and put on the soft nightgown. She walked down the hall to the lion's den. There was no way that she would be able to have a good night's sleep in that bedroom. Not with Luciana there.

Christine walked past the room as quietly as possible. Almost as quiet as Erik. 'He would be proud' she thought. Descending the stairs Christine made her way to the parlor. The sofa would do fine to sleep on. Right now she was so exhausted that even the floor sounded nice. Closing her eyes and curling up on the overstuffed piece of furniture she began to drift off. The fireplace substituting for a blanket kept her warm while she fell into a restless sleep filled with Nightmares of Erik and Luciana together.

* * *

The night was always beautiful to Erik. It held security for him. His ability to blend in with the shadows was uncanny. It embraced and welcomed him. This was where he spent the evening. He came down to the building site and helped in the afternoon, but he couldn't really concentrate. The startling discovery of Christine's feelings took him so of guard that he had to get away from that house and figure things out for himself. As soon as the blazing sun began it's decent he made his way to the shadows. Hours passed and it was very late. This whole time he had been trying to convince himself that such a thing could be true. That he could actually have someone who loved and cared for him, as a man. This was like a dream for him and he dared himself to live in that dream. He would test this just to make sure. To many times in his life he had been disappointed to just believe something without actually making sure of it for himself. If this was true however, he would do everything in his power to make this work.

Slowly he made his way back to the house, seeing things that one only saw in the unreasonable hours of the evening. Normally crowded and busy streets were desolate. Silence surrounded him and the only light came from the moon and stars that were hidden behind a cloudy evening, along with dimly lit street lamps. He entered the house and was about to go to his room when he heard a faint cry coming from the sitting room. "Erik, no. Don't leave me... " Was Christine waiting this long for him to return? He entered the room to find her clawing the sofa cushions. Sweat dripped off her forehead and her face was contorted as if she were in pain. It was obvious,Christine was having a nightmare.He sat on the sofa next to her and gently brushedhis fingers across her cheek. Moving her head, she pressed it firmly into his hand and seemed to calm down by simply having his touch on her. "Erik..." she moaned sleepily. This was truly amazing, even in a deep sleep Christine was able to recognize his touch. Fluttering slightly, her eyes opened.

"You were having a nightmare." Relief flooded her face and she quickly moved to embrace him. In turn he wrapped his arms protectively around her. "I'm not going anywhere Christine. I'll never leave you. Now do you want to tell me about it?"

She remained in his arms holding on to him tightly and spoke into his chest. "It's the second time I've had the same dream. You were leaving me and I tried to run to you but the harder I tried to run, you would back away further until finally you were gone. You say you won't leave me Erik, but how do you know?"

"Trust me, _I know_ that I'll do all I can in my power to _never_ be parted from you. What is bring this up, Christine?" She detached herself from him and looked down choosing not to meet his eyes. Her countenance changed, desperately trying to be undismayedby her true feelings and failing miserably. "I've known you for years now and I'm perfectly capable to know when your trying to be brave about something. Do you remember when you would try and keep up with me on our races back to the house by the sea, and onetime you fell and your knee was bleedingyet yourefused to cry though I told you it was alright to? Well I think that your holding something back. Don't be obstinate like on that day years before, and just tell me." It seemed that she was trying to word it right so he waited until she was ready. After a moment of collecting her thoughts, Christine confided in him.

"Erik, there aretwo things that I've been keeping from you. I know papa isn't getting any better. The doctors are coming back more often and so is his cough and it's only a matter of time before..." Christine held up her hand silently asking for a moment to collect herself as she went on. "Before he's no longer with us. I'll miss him so much. What will we do Erik? Where will we go?" Christine gave into the tears that she was trying so hard to keep from coming. Taking her once more into his arms, he tried to say consoling words but it sounded more like the words of a stranger. Someone who did not know what they could say to comfort Christine in her time of distress, only full of counterfeit expressions. Whatever it was that he said seemed, beyond his belief to be working. Calming down, Christine was content to simply be held. The sudden displays of emotion exhausted her and it was already very late.

"Christine, morning is coming soon and I think that you need to get some rest. We can speak then. I'll walk you to your room." He moved to help her off the sofa when he heard a cry of protest come from her direction.

"Erik, I can't go in there." Worry etched it's self on her face. "Luciana and I don't exactly get along. I think she's jealous of the friendship that we share. She likes you and wants you for herself. Luciana told me this and not to interfere or... I shouldn't say anymore. I've already said to much." He scoffed at the idea of her wanting him for herself and was about to quickly dismiss it when he remembered what it was that Giovanni told him about Luciana liking him. With Christine mentioning the same thing, it was as if she validated Giovanni's earlier expression. The question that he just couldn't for life of him answer was 'Why?' In the end it didn't really matter because his love was reserved for only one person in this world, and she was sitting in front of him.

"I don't care if Luciana likes me. That cheeky girl is an imbecile if she thinks that I would honestly choose to be with her. If I ever wanted to be with anyone it would most certainly not be with a girl like Luciana." Erik decided to chance it and finish his thought to test her reaction. "Not if I could ever have a woman like you." Christine looked into his eyes and after a moment, smiled and hugged him.

"Erik, that's such an endearing thingfor you to say." Slowly as she pulled away, Christine moved in slightly toward his face and met her soft and delicate lips on his visible cheek. He closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her exquisite mouth on his undeserving visage. Memorizing every bit of flesh as they perpetually burned themselves onto his countenance and into his mind. When she withdrew, her eyes met his and a heated blush came across her face. It took him everything he had to not pull her into his arms again and kiss her the way he'd been wanting to for some time now.

It was true. He could finally let himself believe beyond a doubt that it was true. Christine cared for him and maybe one day she could love him as he loved her. Erik felt the sudden urge to run up to the rooftop and declare his love for Christine, but instead decided to hold off on that for another day.

"Now what was this talk about you not interfering? What could Luciana do to us?"

"Hush Erik. I'll tell you but we can't speak here." Holding hands he was led to the cellar. He sat on the bench and made room for her next to him. "Luciana has control over her papa and said she wouldn't hesitate to make him force us to leave. She's deceitful and a liar Erik. Who knows what lies she'd say to make it happen. I think that for the time being we should just let her alone and you may have to amuse her while were here."

"I'm not about to go around parading that I care for that manipulative deceiver."

"Erik we don't have much of a choice. Theres nothing else we can do. Please do this for me?" How could he ever deny anything she requested?

"If this is the only way to keep peace while were here, then I'll do it for you. Tell me where exactly do you plan on sleeping if your not going back to your room?"

"This place is as good as any other. I don't want to wake papa and Giovanni will see me if I sleep in the parlor. All that's left if your room and here. I think that this cellar is very cozy. Don't you agree?"

"I'll bring you some blankets." Did she just say his room? He returned quickly with blankets. "Christine, what was the second thing that you said you were keeping from me..." She was on the chair in the corner, asleep. He had an inclination as to just what it was she was going to tell him, but he wanted to hear it come from her.

Placing the blankets gently on her he leaned in to kiss her forehead gently and sat on the floor in the corner. If Christine would sleep down here so would he. There was no way that he'd leave her herejustto go and sleep in his soft bed while she spent the night on a chair. The next evening he would take her up to his room and let her sleep in his bed while he slept on the chair in the cellar. The last thing he thought before he also joined her in a dream filled sleep was to showChristine the picture that he drew of her. He had wanted to show Christine the drawing for some time now but Luciana kept getting in the way. Tomorrow though, nothing would stand in his way of his telling Christine ofthetrue feelings he had for her.

* * *

One couldn't tell the actual time based on the sun in a cellar. It was still very dark when Christine woke. More than likely the sun hadn't risen yet. Erik was on the floor still asleep. He was so precious. The way he was spending the night there on the floor next to her was just adorable. She took the blankets off herself and laid them on Erik who gave up his covers to keep her warm. The poor thing must be so cold. Slowly she joined him on the floor and once settled, stared into his face. Peaceful was the first word that came to her followed by her hand moving of it's own accord to brush his raven hair that fell onto his face. He looked so young and it reminded her of the first time she had seen him in that horrible cage all these years ago. Who would have thought he would grow into the handsome and robust young man he had become. So full of life and passion for music, architecture... and her voice, amongst other things. Then when she kissed him... It felt so perfect, so right. This was the only man she wanted to kiss, ever. Did Erik know what he was saying when he told her that he would only want to be with a woman like Christine? Could he really love her like she loved him? Christine knew she would give anything to know the truth. She moved in closer and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes and allowing her imagination to run wild. What would it be like to wake up with Erik here in each others arms. To be his wife and he, her husband. Christine's only wish was for her father to be there andgive her away.

Sleep reclaimed her once more before she could make her way back to the chair. 'One more minute' her heavy eyelids told her when she could feel herselfdrifting offonce more, but it was to late, she was fast asleep.

The next morning she felt an arm embracing her and snuggled closer to it's owner. Suddenly remembering the night before her eyes flew open. Christine was greeted by a caress on her cheek and a "Good morning." She was so embarrassed. What would he think of her taking advantage of the fact that he was asleep and changing her sleeping position from her chair to be next to him. She tried to explain and only managed to have her words come out a jumbled mess.

"Erik, I can explain. You didn't have any blankets... and I put some on you... you looked so peaceful laying there... I just... I... " Was he smiling? He was, and he even began to laugh softly. How couldErik think this was funny? Surely he knew now that she cared for him more than a friend. It was so painfully obvious.Finally he interrupted her miserable excuse and spoke, saving her from further embarrassment.

"Christine it's alright. I feel that same way you do. You don't have to try and hide it anymore. I know."

"What are you talking about Erik?" Christine rose off the floor and walked toward a pile of drawings on his desk.

He got up as well and walked to where she was. Taking her hand, heturned her to face him. Erik thentook her other hand and placed it on his chest. "Christine theres something that I've been wanting to tell you for some time now. We've been friends for years and I've been having these emotions whenever I see you or think of you, and for a while I didn't know what they meant. Now I do. I care for you, Christine, more than just a friend, and I think you feel the same way too. I love you, Christine."

He did know. "Erik, I love you too." An ecstatic smile came over his face. He took her and began to spin her in the air. They were laughing, reveling in the knowledge thatall walls once in existence between them were now gone.

"I made you something." He put her down and led her back to a pile of drawings. "Look at the last drawing in that pile. I think it really shows you how I feel!"Erik was so excited forChristine to see his drawing that he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, nestling his head on her neck. Finally she reached the last drawing and noticed Erik there kissing a woman. At first she was going to see that this drawing of his came to life when she couldn't breathe. Here eyes must have been deceiving her. Erik wasn't kissing her. It was Luciana! How could he? After he just confessed his love to her!

"Is this some kind of joke Erik? How could you! I thought you loved me then you do something like this. Let me go!" Christine ripped the paper and pushed Erik off of her. The look on his face was one of dumbstruck confusion. She ran as fast as she could from the awful cellar that felt more like a torture chamber.

"Christine, I don't understand? I love you!" Christine passed Luciana in the hallway running to Luciana's bedroom.

"Why are you crying?"

"Not now Luciana!" It was to late, Luciana blocked the hallway and wouldn't allow Christine to make her way back to the bedroom.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to know what's going on. That's all." Luciana was trying to hide a smile that unnerved Christine.

"I just looked at a drawing that I shouldn't have. Now may I pass?"

Luciana ignored her question and kept going. "What made the drawing so terrible? Do tell."

"You win, Luciana. You can have him. Are you happy now?"

"Remember, Christine, what I told you. I always get what I want one way or another. Did you honestly think you would win? Now you may pass." As Christine made her way back something made her turn around and she noticed Luciana unrolling a piece of paper as she laughed at the drawing. "Nothing like a little insurance to make sure everything works out." The drawing was of Erik and Christine.

Christine knew now that Luciana switched the drawings and this meant only one thing as far as Christine was concerned. This conniving unpleasantgirl wouldn't know what hit her.

* * *

A/N: Ah ha ha ha (Evil laugh)! The gloves are off and she's gonna fight for her man! Yah, go Christine! And they love each other! Yay and awwww : )So sorry for the wait, but this turned out to be a longer chapter than I thought The next one is the conclusion to this part of the story. Teaser: You will know in the next chapter who gets it! Someone will not make it (for real, I promise)! So don't forget to review! Thanks -GP 


	11. When Worlds Crumble Beneath Your Feet

My replies to your reviews are always in my profile page.

Disclaimer: Do not own the characters. They belong to Leroux, Kay and ALW.

A/N: Wow nine whole pages on my OpenOffice computer program! This is the longest chapter yet! I hope it will hold you over till next week. Anyway... Finally! The answer to all your questions! Who will get it in this chapter? Someone _will_ not make it to the next one. You all have your guesses (esp in the reviews). Your all so awesome! Oh, and I can't forget the way you all expressed your 'feelings' for Luciana. Wow you must all _REALLY_ hate Luciana! Good, that's how I wrote her and wanted it that way! Don't worry, in this chapter you get a few more reasons to feel the same way. But anyway, back to my a/n) all I have to say is read on and see of your guess is right. Let me just tell you all that I have been 'dieing' (pardon the pun) to write this chapter. Don't forget to review and let me know if #1) You guessed it and #2) What you thought! Thanks -GP

So without further ado (drum roll please!) here's the chapter you've been waiting for!

* * *

What just happened? One moment Christine was in his arms and he had finally told her how he really felt, that he loved her and then she was gone. He picked up his drawing that lay torn and wrinkled on the floor. As soon as Erik looked at it he understood. Anger began to boil in his blood. This was not his drawing. Luciana must have switched it on him. Why that little... He was on his way out of the cellar to tell Luciana exactly what he thought of her and explain to Christine that the drawing wasn't his when as he rounded the corner to reach the staircase Christine walked into his chest.

"Oof." He reached out to grab her arms to brace her. "Sorry Erik."

"It was an accident."

"No Erik, I mean sorry for everything. For not trusting in you and believing that you would ever draw something like that. I saw Luciana up there and she was holding _your_ picture. She wants to drive a wedge between us and I don't want to let that happen."

"Christine, I love you so much and would never do anything to hurt you. You must believe this." He embraced her tightly and breathed in deeply. She was so delicate in his arms, like a fragile blossom or a porcelain figure that could break if he exercised to much strength. Just the thought of anyone wanting to purposely hurt his beloved had him seeing red. "I'm going to straighten this out right now. Luciana needs to know it will _never_ be between us." He tried to detach himself from her but she just held onto him tighter.

"No Erik. If we do that she'll throw us out. I have an idea to keep her happy for a while at least and we can still be together too. Just play along with her for the time being and leave everything else up to me. Follow my lead and everything will work out just fine."

"My innocent angel, I've never seen this side of you before. Just what do you have in mind?"

"Don't tell her that your not interested just yet. She's treated a lot of people very cruelly and I want to give her a taste of her own medicine before we leave. Maybe then she'll think twice before she plays with other peoples hearts. I'm not about to give in and let her win Erik. After all, w_ere_ just getting started."

He couldn't believe this was happening. The love of his life was here, in his arms and more than happy to be there. "We _are_ just getting started, aren't we?" He leaned in closer, lips parting slightly while her eyes began to close. He had never experienced a real kiss and neither had she. There was no better way he would want to experience it than with her. "Christine..." He said breathlessly as he ran his fingers through her hair and tilted her chin to meet his.

Loud footsteps descended down the stairs and they quickly detached themselves from each other. Their first kiss would have to wait. Luciana sized up the couple and walked toward Erik. "What's going on here?"

"I was just leaving. I have some _things_ to get in order." Christine went to leave when Erik called out to her.

"You don't have to go just yet Christine, do you?" He was still nervous being alone with Luciana. She would be a handful to say the least.

Christine spoke sharply to him. "Erik, your not my favorite person right now. Good day." Luciana was distracted by the torn picture wanting to dispose of it before Erik had seen it, though little to her knowledge, he already had. When Luciana wasn't looking Christine mouthed the words to Erik, 'Trust me', followed by a wink. This must have been part of her plan so he decided to go along with it.

They were alone now and he had no idea what to say to this girl. Apparently he didn't have to do much, Luciana was more than happy to do all the talking. "When I was at school we had music classes there and I would sing. The other girls made fun of me but I just think that they were jealous of my beautiful voice. Would you mind giving me a music lesson like you do Christine? I'd like to get your honest opinion."

He agreed and she picked out a song from his pile. Playing the introduction perfectly she joined in with the opening lines. His jaw went slack. Was she serous? It seemed the people that made fun of her had the right to. It made him wonder if death by sound was possible. Sasha even began to howl somewhere in the house, ran down to the cellar and began barking and growling at Luciana. He stifled his laughter as much as possible.

"What's wrong with that dog? I think you need to put her down." She went to far. Standing from the piano he rounded on her and leaned in so close that it made her back up till she was pressed against the wall.

"Never address Sasha in that manner again! She saved my life and if anyone did _anything_ to her I would see that they payed, _personally_." Luciana couldn't meet his death stare any longer and looked away.

"I'm sorry Erik. I didn't think. Look, I like her, I do. See? Come here Sasha!" Instead Sasha just turned her head up and went back up the steps. 'Sasha has a good sense of character, that was clearly evident' Erik thought to himself.

"Look why don't we do something else." Though he thoroughly couldn't stand her, he knew he had to at least _try_ and put up with her. "What do you have planned for today?"

She visibly brightened at this question. "I was planning on making you dinner. I make very delicious Italian food you know!" If her cooking was as good as her singing, then he just lost his appetite. "First I want to go and find out what Christine is doing. Let's go together and see. Shall we?" She slipped her arm in the crook of his and he knew she just wanted to show him off to make Christine envious and he would have no part in her scheme.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Luciana looked up at him and leaned in closer. He did his best to stand his ground though he feared for a moment that soon she would have _him_ against the wall.

"Well I can think of something else we can do." She leaned in closer and stood up on her tiptoes. Turning he dodged her quickly.

"Luciana I have to go check on Gustave. He has a doctors visit today." On the way up to Gustave's room Erik made a mental note to never be alone with Luciana ever again.

The doctor was leaving as Erik entered the room. "Just remember what I told you signor Daae. You need to take care of your arrangements as soon as possible. I'm so sorry." With that he tipped his hat toward Erik and left. Erik's suspicions had been confirmed. The past week he could see Gustave deteriorate before his eyes. Gustave did not have much time left and his death was eminent.

"My condition has taken a turn for the worse Erik, I can feel it and I know I don't have much time left. Days at best." Gustave began to cough and choke up blood. Erik helped him sit up and handed him a waste basket. "I'm going to tell Christine tonight, just give me this one last day with her before she knows."

"You have my assurance that I will say nothing of how much time remains. I think Christine already knows. She told me last night though I doubt she knows how long." He paused for a moment, unsure of just how to proceed with a delicate subject at such a time. "Gustave, Christine told me something else last night and I want to ask you something very important." A knock came followed by the door opening and Christine entered.

"Papa, do you feel up to playing cards later today?" She sat on his bed and held his hand. Giovanni stayed by the door. Erik stood and spoke quickly before leaving the room.

"We'll speak tonight before you attend to _other _matters."

"Erik, Luciana left to the market. Do you want to have our lesson now?" She was so innocent and honestly had no idea just how soon her life was going to change and would never be the same again. Christine deserved to have future years with her father and not worry of health or approaching death, but all Erik could give her was today and he wasn't about to take it away from her either.

"Not today Christine. Why don't you show your papa what you've learned so far." The way Christine looked at him was of curious wonder. She knew Erik didn't like to skip a lesson if he could help it, but submissively Christine just nodded her head in agreement. When he closed the door Erik could hear her beautifully clear voice fill the house. Contenting himself with simply sitting on the outside of the door he tried to concentrate on every note she sang. By tonight Erik feared he wouldn't hear that breathtaking sound for a long time to come, and with good reason.

* * *

Christine sang her heart out, throwing as much emotion into each and every single song as she could. Her papa clapped whole heartedly after she finished a song and anxiously awaited the next until her throat became sore and she was spent. In a tired voice she asked him, "Did you like my singing. Erik has really been pushing me lately, more so then ever. Like he's trying to get years of lessons done in week's time."

"He knew... how did he know?"

"Know what papa?" She was confused by Erik and his suggestion to sing instead of attend practice and now her papa was saying that 'Erik knew?' Knew what?

"Nothing that can't wait till later my love. Until then perhaps we can play a few rounds of that card game you showed me." They played for a while until her father became weary.

"Papa, why don't you take a nap before dinner so your better rested. Perhaps if your feeling up to it, tonight we can go up to the roof and watch the stars before going to bed?" He leaned in closer from where he was reclined in the bed. Holding her hands he simply smiled and leaned back onto the pillows exhausted but content.

"My dear, I couldn't think of a better ending to such a fine day." Christine left the room to find the house was unusually quiet. Luciana must have came back by now and was probably finishing up last minute touches on dinner. Giovanni had left earlier to the building sight and as for Erik, he could be anywhere. After all he possessed all the graces of a feline and was just as silent as one.

Roaming the hallways Christine called out his name as loudly as she dared, not wanting to draw Luciana's attention. Upon the moment of leaving the sitting room in her search for Erik, a shadow departed from the rest and out stepped a man who knew no boundaries of night or light. He could step back and fourth as he pleased though she knew he would always be more at home in the shadows. Christine only wished she could be that way too, for both their sakes.

"Erik papa is resting for tonight. We'll spend the evening, after dinner of course, on the roof and enjoy the night sky. I was wondering if you wanted to join us?" Though they had finally admitted their mutual affections toward each other, Christine was still a little nervous around him. She had never really experienced this kind of relationship before and was still unsure of just how to act now. Their friendship had developed and grown into something special to her and she didn't want to do anything that could ruin it.

As he walked closer to her she felt herself tense a little. Erik was after all a very imposing figure but this had never once bothered her, no, it was the fact that she could produce such strong emotion from him and the look in his eyes that made it even more evident. The unrestrained passion and fire caused her to tremble from the sheer intensity of it, to be the recipient of such displays was overwhelming. "I would want nothing more than simply the presence of your company." He took her petite hand in his, and with the gentleness of a feather, kissed her knuckles. Straightening he unexpectedly took her in his embrace and brought her to sit next to him nestled in his arms on the sofa.

Christine laughed at the suddenness of his movements. "Erik, what are you doing?"

"I know you, my love and can tell that your nervous. There is no need to be. It's still me and I want to do what I can to make you happy..." He held her chin and moved her face closer to his. "... and see you smile." After a moment of holding her gaze with his, he released her and continued speaking. "Tell me my love, how was your day today?" Reclining back into his chest Christine sighed in contentment.

"Oh Erik. It's been perfect. Papa was so proud of just how accomplished a singer I have become. We played cards and talked just like we used to years ago before he got sick. Now being here, with you, I'm the happiest I've been for a while. My only wish is for this day to continue on forever. Since he's sleeping now, I thought maybe we could spend a little time together before dinner."

Christine turned to face him and a smile played on her lips. "A splendid idea love. Dinner will be ready rather soon so we don't have much time. Just how would you like to spend our time together?" He removed a wisp of stray hair off her forehead and kissed the area delicately.

"Other than completing the simple task of locating you, Erik, the thought never occurred to me as of what we would actually do once I _did_ find you. I guess I just wanted to be near you and to be quite honest, I shall be very satisfied just sitting here in your embrace."

"My dear whatever I can do to make this day of yours a pleasant one is what I wish to do." Their moment of peace in each others arms was short lived. The front door closed signaling that Giovanni was home. A loud yell from Luciana all the way from the kitchen announced that dinner was ready. "Another day, my love. We'll have more opportunities then. Shall we?" He stood and took her by the arm, escorting her to the dinning room. Her papa was already there along with Giovanni. Erik and Christine sat on the same side of the table. He whispered to her. "Just how much of this meal do you think will be eatable?" Christine nudged him with her foot and took in the sight of different dishes before her. A simple pasta that looked like it still needed to be boiled followed by a very runny watered down looking sauce. The only thing that had any type of appeal was the baguette that was bought from the baker.

Luciana began to serve the plates and placed them in front of Giovanni then Gustave. A solemn look came over her face as she came to Erik and Christine. The plate that she filled for Erik practically slammed on the table when she put it down. When Luciana came to Christine she completely passed her by and sat in her own respective chair. Christine's eyes held a look of disbelief and she stood from her spot next to Erik and made her own plate. Giovanni spoke up upon seeing the actions of his daughter.

"Luciana, did you forget about Christine?"

"Oh, papa, I must have, I'm just so tiered from making dinner." The only ones who spoke were Giovanni and Gustave. Other than the death looks that Luciana gave to both Erik and Christine, there was no communication between the three. After an uncomfortable meal Luciana stood and began to clear away the dishes. "Christine, help me clear the table." It was not so much a request as it was a demand. Christine knew something was wrong and apparently Erik did as well. He offered his services in Christine's place. She guessed that he would rather be the one to deal with it than to let Christine. If Luciana wasn't here she would have hugged him for being so chivalrous and considerate.

Picking up a plate he began to walk to the kitchen. "I'll help if you don't mind. I believe that Christine was planning on watching the stars tonight on the roof with Gustave."

Before he could enter the she blocked the entryway by standing in the threshold, a dangerous smile on her face. "No Erik, besides I think that Gustave is calling you."

Gustave addressed Erik. "Erik, I thought you said you wanted to speak with me earlier. Perhaps we can do this now while the girls are cleaning. Besides there are a few things I wish to address before the night is over. If I may, have your assistance up the stairs?"

"Of course. Christine, you don't mind?" He was still worried about her and his thoughtfulness touched her. She left the kitchen for a moment and whispered to him when Luciana wasn't looking.

"I'll be fine. Go help papa." She gave his arm a quick squeeze and entered back into the kitchen to await whatever fate Luciana had in store for her.

* * *

Erik helped Gustave up the stairs. The poor man was so week that he practically had to carry him. About halfway up their accent the two had to stop to let him catch his breath. "Are you sure you feel up to this Gustave?"

"This is the last real day I have left and I don't want to waste it in bed. I'm going to be doing that for the rest of my time. Now help me to that bench." Gustave looked exhausted by the time they finally made it there. "It sounded like you had something important to tell me? Just what was it that you wanted to say Erik?"

He sat down next to the tiered man and considered exactly how to proceed with this new development. "Christine and I have come to a mutual understanding concerning our relationship as friends and have decided to take it further. I wanted to ask for your permission before we go further. I just want to be sure that it is alright with you."

"Erik! Of course it's alright with me! I wouldn't have wanted Christine with anyone else. This makes me so happy to see that you two have_ finally_ faced up to your feelings for each other. You will make each other very happy and I wish you all the best. Is there anything _else_ you want to ask me?" Gustave winked and nudged Erik with his elbow and waited patiently for him to go on. Was it possible that he knew? How did he know? Erik asked himself then decided not to waste anymore time and just ask.

"There is, as a matter of fact, something else that I wanted to ask. I know that it's still very soon to be asking you this question, however with the present circumstances I think now is the time." He took a deep breath and dove into it. "I would like to ask your permission for the hand of your daughter. It won't be for a few years though. I would like to make some money first to be sure I can support her and give Christine all the things that she deserves, but I want your blessing Gustave."

Despite the obvious pain he was in, Gustave moved to embrace Erik in a strong hug. "Erik, I have always viewed you as a son and would be honored to have you as a son-in-law. I happily give her hand to you. My only regret is that I won't be there to give my daughter away or see my first grandchild." They parted and tears ran down both their eyes, happy, joyful tears of the things that Gustave wouldn't see. "I give you my blessing, my child, my son."

Giovanni moved to stand by the railing. Resting both hands on the metal bar, the two watched the sun set into oblivion as the night sky took over. They stood like that in silent reverence contemplating the future.

* * *

At the same moment all was not so peaceful in the kitchen. Christine was growing weary from the silent treatment that Luciana was giving her, choosing to ignore her presence completely. "Luciana, this is silly. I know you don't like me, but we have to at least pretend to be civil in the presence of our family." Luciana just finished with the dishes and putting away the food. Two baguettes lay on the table left out and ready to be placed in the cupboard.

"Don't talk to me about being civil! I have to give you credit though, never once did I think you were capable of it." Luciana picked up a baguette and pointed it at Christine.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Luciana walked closer to where Christine was standing by the table and poked her with the baguette in the shoulder as she spoke.

"You have been keeping something from me Christine and don't think that I'm so ignorant as to not see what's going on here. You've been guarding a secret love affair and don't deny it." Christine was speechless. They were so careful, how could she have known? "Your face betrays you." Luciana laughed at the stunned girl. "The way you were resting in each others arms in the parlor would have given away your secret to anyone who walked by, as I did. I warned you of the consequences and now you _all_ must pay. Erik included. I wanted his mask to be given to me by trust and love, but alas theres no time now. I'll just have to take it by force."

"No time? What are you talking about Luciana?" Christine was growing more worried by each passing moment.

"Your punishment for going behind my back you stupid foolish girl! Now you will all have to leave my house and as to where you will live, well, I could care less." Christine turned white. No this was not happening, not now.

"Please Luciana, you can't do this."

"Consider it already done, because of your selfishness, you caused your own downfall and that of your family's! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and get that mask." Luciana walked to the stairway and Christine grabbed the first thing in sight to prevent her. The other baguette.

"You can throw us out, but your not taking his mask! I love Erik too much to subject him to such a deed." Luciana began to turn scarlet with rage.

"Who are you to demand what I can or can't do in my own house! Now get out of my way or I will beat you!" Despite the warning Christine stood her ground.

"No Luciana, I'll do everything in my power to stop this from happening. What do I have left to fear from you? Your already removing us from your home, what else can you do to me?" Christine didn't know where the sudden boldness came from but was glad that it chose now to show up.

Luciana apparently was true to her threat and raised the hard bread like a sword above her head and moved to hit Christine with it. "_Get out of my way_!" Christine moved out of the way just in time and used her baguette to block the blow. Left, right and over, Luciana kept striking and Christine blocked till Luciana lunged forward and drove it into her stomach. "Oof." Was Christine's reaction as she doubled over holding her stomach. Luciana kept attacking and hitting her until the bread began to fall apart. She then shoved Christin hard onto the floor and ran to the stairway. At the last moment, Christine threw her baguette toward Luciana's feet and this caused her to trip and land on the stairs. Her shins were now bruised and bleeding. A cry came from her mouth that called Giovanni's attention. Before he could stop Luciana she ran up the stairs to the roof. Christine forced herself up and followed, though not at the speed Luciana had due to the beating. When she reached the roof Luciana was already there.

The events that unfolded before her eyes would haunt Christine for the rest of her life.

* * *

Erik heard loud footsteps approach them with urgency. "You!" Luciana pointed to Erik and made her way to where they were standing by the ledge overlooking the view. "I demand that you give me your mask!" He walked away from her and went toward the stairs where Christine came followed by Giovanni.

"You don't have to do it Erik." Christine was panting when she reached his side. The look on Giovanni's face showed his confusion. "What's going on here?"

"Papa, Erik won't give me his mask after I asked him to do so nicely. Now make him give it to me!"

"Luciana, where are your manners, maybe he does not want you to have his mask. Now apologize." She walked over to where he was standing and said loudly, "I'm Sorry." Then Luciana leaned in closer so as to have no one hear her next utterances. "_If I don't have that mask, your all out on the street!_" She seethed. He knew what he had to do, though he had promised himself years ago to never show off his face for anyone's amusement. Erik was about to break that promise.

"I don't know what kind of sick fantasy you have about my face and any feelings you harbor toward me, but you are only fooling yourself. If you want my mask then take it, but I warn you, upon receiving it, you will wish you had not asked such a thing." A smile of triumph overcame her and her hand reached out like a viper about to strike. She removed the mask and her breathing stopped and then became labored as a look of horror came across her visage. The smile completely vanished and was replaced by a slack jaw and a scream that could not come. She was frozen in her terror. He was sickeningly used to such reactions and the only thought that went through his head was of Christine. Did she have the same look as well. He had described how his deformity looked but hearing about it and actually_ seeing_ it were two very different things. The thought caused his anger to burn out of control. He had hoped to never show Christine the monster that lived under the mask or at least to wait until he was absolutely comfortable with it. Now because of this precocious inquisitive girl, he feared he might loose Christine forever before they even had a real chance at happiness. Maybe his _only_ chance at happiness was now eternally lost!

His eyes burned into hers as he advanced on her. "Look! See the half man half monster! The creature and _thing_ that nightmares are built on. Feast your eyes and gorge your curiousness till you purge!" He grabbed her shoulders securely till she was mere inches from his face. Would Gustave want him as a son now? As a husband for his daughter. This monstrosity of a man? "_Look at me_!" Unbridled fear overcame her and she squirmed out of his grasp running as far as she could away from him. Slowly he stalked over toward her and Luciana became even more frantic. Holding onto the railing she leaned against it heavily till it began to loosen form the building.

Everything from that moment happened as if in slow motion. The railing began to give away and her arms flailed wildly searching for something, anything to hold onto. Gustave was closest to her and reached out. She took his hand as the roof began to give way. Big pieces of stone were crumbling beneath their feet and Gustave was too weak to hold them both up. Soon he to began to fall.

Erik ran as fast as he could to grab his hand. Seconds turned into a life time. It was a bad dream where one tries to run and feels like their going so slow. Erik threw out his hand and their fingertips brushed before the last stones holding Luciana and Gustave crumbled to the cobblestone streets below. Gustave and Erik's eyes met at that moment till he could no longer be seen.

Gustave disappeared over the edge with Luciana, his mask still in her hand.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know... **Cliffie**! Well, it just gets better in the next chapter. Preview for next week: Another surprise, I think you'll like this one. Please review, it helps me to keep going and I just _LOVE_ to hear your input! Thanks and happy reading- GP 


	12. Time To Say Goodbye

Replies to your reviews are always in my profile page. Just click on my pen name GerryPhan and it will take you there.

Disclaimer: I "unfortunately" don't own anything POTO :(

A/N: Sorry I left such a big cliffie last week, but this chapter addresses some questions that I got in your reviews. Such as "will this story continue to be E/C?" The answer is and always be, yes. They 'may' hit some rough patches on the way, but it will forever be E/C all the way. Oh and as to respond to the questions of Erik and Christine's ages, He's about 3 ,4 years older. Christine is 13 going on 14 and Erik's around 16/17. Enjoy the chapter and please review at the end. Thanks -GP

* * *

Erik couldn't believe his eyes. They must have been deceiving him, they just had to be. Right now he would have given just about anything in the world to wake up from such a horrifying event. The part that really got to him was the fact that there was _nothing_ he _could do_ about it. Everything happened so suddenly that there was no time to react. Now it was to late. Gustave and Luciana probably lay on the stone streets below dead. Still he had to be sure. There was something inside him that compelled Erik to check. Something deep down that wouldn't let him give up hope of there being the slightest chance that Gustave was still alive.

Running as fast as he could Erik flew past Christine and Giovanni in a flash. He couldn't think right now about Christine and what she thought of this monster before her. This was not the time for that. Now he had a more urgent matter to attend to.

When he reached the street Erik only found Gustave, Luciana wasn't in sight. Then on further inspection he noticed that she was in fact there. Gustave must have landed on top of her, breaking his fall. Erik thought of the irony in the situation. If Luciana was good for anything, this was probably the extent of it. Unexpectedly Gustave opened his eyes. "Erik." He called out to the youth. At once Erik moved closer to hear him better. "I fear my end has finally come, though how exactly I survived the fall in my condition honestly surprises me." Erik did not have the heart to tell him just how it was possible and instead used the time left to listen to the dying man's final request. "I ask you to promise me this one thing."

"Anything Gustave. You have shown me what love and family truly mean, for this I am and forever will be thankful and in your debt. Whatever you so wish, I will personally see it to be accomplished."

"Promise me you'll always look after my darling Christine. Weather you solely remain friendly companions or choose later on in life to marry, though I wish it to be the later, promise me you'll always be there to look after her. Guard her and guide her in life. She is so naive in many ways and I am afraid this world will take advantage and pray on that innocence of hers. Please, do this one thing for me, promise me."

How could he ask such a thing from a gargoyle like myself. I looked away for a moment and noticed a hand sticking out underneath his body. A hand with a mask in it. I pried it from her death grasp and moved to replace it back where it rightly belonged, to hide the face of my accursed ugliness from this unkind world.

"Don't. Let me see you, come closer." This was the reason he landed here in the first place. This face was the cause of such a demise and yet he still wanted to see. How could he honestly stomach and bear it? To see the thing that ultimately caused his death? Tears slipped down silently as Erik closed his eyes and leaned in closer. "Do you know what I see?" Over come by Erik's grief and overwhelming feeling of guilt, he simply kept his eyes tightly shut and nodded my head in the negative. He felt a pair of hand encase both sides of his face. _Both_! The man he loved like his father _chose_ to touch the hideousness of his face! "I see the same boy who played like any other in a house by the sea. A boy who excels in music and architecture among other things. A boy who's only wish is to be accepted and loved for who he is. A boy who has now grown into a man like all boys do, and who has fallen in love, like all men do. You are a man and an exceptional one at that Erik, but you are still a man just like everyone else. Never forget that."

"What if, as a result, Christine can not see it under _this_?" He roughly motioned to his face. "What if all she can see is what's there in fount of her eyes? Or just a memory, the cause of her dear father death?" All these thoughts were true and Erik shocked himself by actually admitting them aloud.

"This was not your fault. Never think that Erik, never, and Christine can and will look past all these things just as I have. Do not be mistaken and give her such little credit or it would seem you do not even know her at all. Perhaps it is _you_ who can not look past it. If it is then I fear for you, my son. Don't shut her out because of your own insecurities." Gustave began to cough up blood terribly and Erik knew that it would only be moments now before he was no longer with them. "Before it is too late, promise me what I have asked of you earlier."

Erik to in a deep breath to steady himself. How could he deny Gustave his one last dying wish despite what it meant for himself. If Christine decided that she honestly didn't want anything to do with such a creature, he would still have to watch over and protect her, with or without her knowledge. This was a heavy promise and responsibility, but Erik was willing to make the sacrifice.

"Yes Gustave, I promise to do everything in my power to take care of Christine as best as I can." The words were uttered and now there was no going back.

"Good... good." Gustave patted Erik's hand. "There is one last thing I would like you to do for me. Look in my pocket. There are two letters there. I wrote them a while ago and want you to give the one marked Christine to her now. The other one I want you to read. Then give it to her when the time is right."

"How will I know when to give it?" Erik asked as he retrieved the two letters from Gustave's pocket.

"Read it and you'll know when."

Then the two heard a cry nearby. "Papa." It was Christine. Erik could only hope that what Gustave said was true and she wouldn't associate Erik with her fathers death. Otherwise it would make keeping to his promise that much more difficult to do. Not wanting to disturb her further after such traumatic events that evening, he replaced his mask once more.

* * *

This was no dream as much as Christine wished it was. No, it was a waking nightmare. Before tonight she wondered if love could still be there despite Erik's face, but she had never seen him before. Though he did tell her what he looked like, she'd never seen the deformity that caused him to be locked away like a caged animal. The look on Luciana's face _made_ Christine understand why Erik was the way he was. Why he hated crowds and was weary of people. Why he loved the way he could conceal himself in shadows and could escape in a world of music. The way he loved Sasha like a best friend, she _was_ his only friend for a long time. Luciana's reaction repulsed her more than Erik's face. His visage was exactly how he described it and yet seeing it for the first time, she wasn't scared but felt pain. Pain for the years of abuse and pain for the years that he didn't know what love was. At that moment she hated all those people who paid money to laugh and have a cheep thrill on his behalf. Never could she possibly come close to imagining just how Erik felt night after night, people coming and going. It was no wonder why he usually was so guarded about his emotions and only let not even a handful of people into his life.

Luciana ran to the ledge where Christine's papa was and the stonework gave way. Stone by stone it crumbled until the only thing that kept Luciana from falling was her father. Her poor sick papa, who had not the strength to hold both of them up. It didn't matter in the end, the floor beneath him gave way as well until they both began to fall. Erik was fast to reach their side, but not fast enough. He reached out and tried to pull them back from the darkness that threatened to swallow them up forever. Luciana went down into the black night dragging down Christine's papa with her. A voice came from her mouth though she did not recognize it. "Papa!" It sounded so pathetic and useless. She moved to the ledge and tried to look over but something held her stopping her from moving any closer. It was her legs. They refused to move. Christine felt her face twist into the look of horror that was on Luciana's face when she unmasked Erik, though Christine's expression was caused by the sight of her beloved papa falling to his demise.

Seconds after the accident Erik flew past her and ran down the stairs. She knew she should be doing the same but she just couldn't bare to see her papa broken on the cobblestone below. This once strong man who at one time, before Erik entered her world, was her only companion. Her papa who gave her rides on his back and always let her win at games they played. Never could she go to him again for advise to her problems or just simply to talk.

He was supposed to die in a warm bed with family and friends around. Not by Luciana's selfishness. Christine knew he would die soon, but this was time stolen. Time she had to deal with admitting to herself that he would be gone. Time to say goodbye, and now she didn't even have that. If only Luciana wasn't so obstinate in wanting his mask he'd still be here. Then maybe things would have been different. It was to late now to consider the what if's. All Christine could do was go and check on him.

Slowly her mind told her legs to move. One foot then the next till the street below came into view. Looking over the edge, there lay her papa and Erik hunched over him. Her heart broke the instant she saw this once great man lying sprawled out on the street. Everything around her began to spin and she couldn't breath. The world spun and it was getting so hot. Cautiously she backed away from the edge toward the staircase and descended down closer to where the cold, hard and unfeeling cobblestone street claimed her father.

When Christine first saw him laying there she rushed to his side. "Papa!" Again the helpless whine in the voice that didn't belong to her came forth from her mouth. Then something happened that was beyond her belief. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She took him in her arms and cried her heart out into his chest. "Don't leave me papa! I love you, don't go! Please don't go!"

"Christine. Don't cry. I was going to tell you tonight. I only had a few days at best before I..." He took in a labored breath and continued. "Before I'm no longer with you. You won't be alone. Erik will be with you. You have each other now and you need to take care of each other now more that ever."

"Papa I'll miss you."

"Promise me you'll go on to be the best singer you can be and that you'll live a long and happy life."

Her throat almost closed and all she could utter was, "I promise."

"Now give your papa a kiss." As she leaned in closer to kiss him Christine whispered into his ear.

"Goodbye papa. I love you." Then tenderly placed a kiss on his forehead. With a final shaky breath he uttered his last words.

"I love you, Christine." Then his eyes closed and his head tilted slightly to the side. He was gone and Christine knew he was dead but she still stayed there holding on to him anyway. After some time a hand touched her shoulder lightly. It guided her away from her papa and she allowed herself to be taken away. At least she got to say goodbye. That was all she wished for minuets ago on the roof when it looked like there was no chance of that happening, and it seemed that she got her wish.

"Christine, we must leave now." Nothing sounded like a better idea. This house would only drive her crazy if she stayed. "That is if you want to go. If you wish to stay we may, or if only _you_ want to stay, then I will leave."

"Erik, you heard papa. He wants, wanted us to stay together." A pained look came over his face.

"Do you _want_ to stay with me?" Why was he being so difficult? All she wanted more than anything right now was to be taken away from this place.

"Erik, where else would I go? There's no one else I want to be with right now than you. Please, take me from this place. I can't stand it here any longer." He rose and helped her up. She wanted to break down and cry while being held securely in his arms but now was not the time or the place.

"Go to your room and take only what you can carry. I'll have a horse ready in five minuets. Hurry, we must leave immediately."

Christine ran away from the awful sight of her papa's body and went to gather her things. She opened her carpet bag and packed a few dresses and unmentionables along with some things that had sentimental value. Dashing across the hallway to where her papa stayed Christine hesitated with her hand on the door nob, then gathering up as much courage she could, Christine opened the door. Going to his dresser drawer she opened the top one where he kept all the things most precious to him. Right away Christine found what she was looking for. Though her father hadn't worn his wedding band for a long time, he still kept it along with her mother's. She put them both in her pocket and grabbed some other things as well. A handkerchief, pair of cuff links and an old photograph of her parents on their wedding day.

Christine exited the room for the last time. Once outside the horse was there along with Sasha. Erik's bag was packed and placed on his horse next to the violin. Her horse was there as well and he quickly took her bag and packed it then held on tightly to her waste and lifted her high onto the horse. They were about to leave when they heard Giovanni's voice in the distance. "Erik, Christine, you don't have to leave on my behalf." Giovanni approached the two. "I know what happened was not your fault but a most unfortunate accident associated with my daughters stubborn and selfish ways. I should have known something like this would have happened one day. Instead I chose to ignore the warning signs that were always present there. I should have disciplined her better form long ago, but now it is two late."

Erik moved the horse closer to where Giovanni stood. "I'm afraid we still must go. Though it was an accident, the authorities will still come to investigate and we have some shadows of the past that are best left forgotten." This was true. If they came here they would arrest Erik for the murder of Javert though it happened all these years back. No trial would be necessary, one look at his face and the sentience would more than likely be death. Since Christine has no blood relations to anyone, she knew the she would be taken to an orphanage and after that, who knew. Erik was all she had left now. The thought finally hit her like a heavy blow. If they stayed there much longer Christine knew she would just loose it here.

"Erik, we had better leave now." Anywhere, she was willing to travel the world to the furthest corners, just as long as it was far away from here.

"Just you both remember, if you ever need anything, let me know. You both always have a home here. I'll make all the arrangements for Giovanni to have a burial worthy of a king." With that he handed Erik a small sack and waved as the both of them as they rode out into the distance.

The ride together was silent as they rode out of the city. Rome was so large they could have easily gotten lost in it, but Erik wanted to get out further, away from Italy. On a hill just outside the skirts of the great metropolis, Christine paused for a moment, stopping her horse to take one last long look before they left. Years of memories flashed through her mind and brought tears to Christine's eyes that threatened to overflow and never stop. "Christine, we must get further from here soon. We'll stop in a few hours and sleep, but right now I need you to try your best and stay with me here." Erik was right. The time to grieve was later, now they had the task of escaping without getting caught.

After saying one last goodbye to everything that Rome stood for, especially her father, Christine turned her horse around and there stood Erik next to her. He quickly mounted her horse and took the reins. She was so grateful to just feel him behind her, his arms encasing her as they once again rode off. There was so much she wanted to speak about, so much she wanted to say, but she didn't. All Christine did was lean back in his arms and cried.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I've been really busy and I hope the next chapter will be longer and not as sad :'( But here was the other surprise... Ha, Gustave landed on top of Luciana! Luciana pancake (I'm bad)! Some wanted her to land on something pointy, but I hope that this is to your liking anyway! Plus because when he landed the major impact was absorbed by Luciana as a cushion, that gave him a few extra minutes to say his goodbyes. Remember everyone, he _had _to die and would have in a day or two of natural causes, I just wanted to add my own twist to it.

Preview for next week: Their new life together begins and so does their trek to Russia! Please review, I appreciate the support from my reviews I get and always try to reply to each one in my profile page - GP


	13. Inseparable

My replies are in my profile page. Please look for my replies to your reviews on that page.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own POTO... Or Oliver Twist.

A/N: Two whole weeks since I last updated! Wow guys, I'm sorry. Coughing up a lung is how I've been, but I have the energy to at least get out one chapter now. Thanks to mypetbutterfly for your concern. I was uber busy then when I started getting sick I had no time to get better. So now I'm stuck in my house. I'll try and have next week's chapter up in time. Again... so sorry everyone.

The intro of this chapter is a little intense, with that said...

Now here's the next chapter...

* * *

Christine lay on a bed asleep at the inn. Her breath was even and moved her petite body slowly. Up, down and it repeated as Erik watched her. He could have sat like that till she woke, tearing his eyes from the young woman that rested only a few feet from where he sat, book in hand. Illuminated by the fire in the hearth the shadows danced as he tried to do what he set out to do earlier, read. It was his favorite book. Oliver Twist. In so many ways his life mirrored that of the unfortunate orphan. He was deserted like young Oliver and was even taken up by a loving family. It was as if the happy ending of the Dickens classic had come true. Erik did have his happy ending, for a while at least. That was more than he could ever dare himself to dream. Still, he had Christine, and in the end, he couldn't have wished for more. If only he could read _his_ life in a book. Then he would know what was in store for the two. What adventures were ahead, and if he would ever marry the beautiful princess like in all good fairytale stories. Perhaps his life hadn't been a fairytale, but as long as Christine was there, everyday was just as surreal as one.

He sighed audibly and forced his mind to focus on the written material in front of him. As he was poised to turn the page a single crimson droplet fell onto the book staining the white paper a small circle of red. Then another fell and another. The high backed chair blocked most of his view but when he looked up, a bloody hand reached for his face and stole his mask. Erik's hand quickly flew up to the twisted flesh, covering the malformation. His white mask was now smeared all over with scarlet, so much that the blood dripped off. He followed the hand to the arm of the owner as he stood. A dress torn and dirtied covered the form of a once beautiful young woman. Her green eyes were cold and her face, once tan, now was bleeding and ripped up from her impact with the ground. It was like his now, twisted and red. Skin that should have covered some areas simply wasn't there.

As she placed his mask on her battered face, it wasn't enough to cover the extent of damage that now covered her entire visage. "You did this to me Erik. I was beautiful like Christine once, but your ugliness ruined that. In time it will do the same to Christine."

"She loves me. It won't happen, I won't let it happen." He became panicked, frantic even. In no way would he allow this perfect creature to be distorted by his hideousness. Not if he could help it.

"Really? Did she say she loved you after the '_real'_ you was finally revealed?" The truth was no. Silence was his reply. "See, you have blackened her soul already. You _are_ her waking nightmare!"

"I refuse to believe it." He looked over to where Christine still slept.

"You will distort her and make her ugly, maybe not her face, but how do you think she will become seeing a monster every morning, every evening. Your ruining her already. Her _mind_ is becoming twisted and as deformed as your face. Her mind is becoming like _yours_!"

"I have been good! I can stay good!" His desperate pleas fell upon deaf ears.

"Arise Christine! See the blackened heart of this freakish monstrosity!" On command her eyes sprung open. Slowly Christine walked toward him and touched his face with one hand and placed her other hand over his heart. There she stood next to him and looked into his eyes as if she could see into him. Christine opened her rouge lips and spoke.

"Sometimes your heart can be more frightening than your face, though through your own eyes is seems to appear the other way around. Your face will change in your eyes when your heart and mind does. When you learn to look past it. Only then you will be a new man. The man I can be with."

"How can I learn to look past such a repulsive thing, Christine? How?"

"If you really care about me, Erik, then that is something you must learn to do before it is too late, and I too am gone." Christine become engulfed in the arms and dirty torn dress of Luciana as she pulled the young innocent girl further and further away from him. Her protests were heard shouting 'Erik!' over and over again, till eventually she really _was_ gone.

He fell to his knees and pulled at his hair, grief expressed through the anguished sobs that escaped. Was he really going to be alone? Was that how it would always end for him? No! He would have to learn to change. If not for him then for Christine. He would change, no matter how trying it would prove to be. Erik would not be left alone again.

* * *

The earth flew by. Trees, hills, rivers and streams. This reminded Christine of the first time they all made their way into the city of Rome. Only now it was without her papa. Once in a while Christine would actually look around and take in her surroundings that the night covered over in deep, dark shadows. The moon was full but covered by a cloudy sky, similar to the emotions she now felt. The trees were a faded green, the water seemed dark and the hills menacing with what lurked behind them. The world seemed so scary at the moment, though Christine knew it was all just in her mind.

Her papa was gone now and she would have to deal with it. All that remained was Erik, her and Sasha. The three of them to take care of each other. To try and pull together the scraps of a family that was left. Where would they go? How could they afford to feed themselves? So many questions went through her head. So many uncertainties about the future. When they arrived at the inn, she would have a lot to discuss.

Christine's thoughts were interrupted. Maybe it was just her but the horses seemed to be going faster. Sasha barked loudly behind her sounding more and more faint. The horses were running wild, to fast for their, along with their riders, own good. She tried to reach for the reins but they had fallen from Erik's grip and were dragging on the firm ground. He was asleep.

"Erik!" She yelled but her cries were drowned out by the sound of pounding hooves on the hard earth. She tried again. "Erik! Wake up!" This time Christine shook him as well. He stirred and his eyes opened. At first they held confusion then something close to relief. "Erik the reins fell. The horses aren't stopping!" A look of panic came over him as he looked ahead. Christine turned to see what he was looking at. A ominous cliff lay ahead of them in the direction that the horses were running. "Erik, the cliff! What are we going to do?" She could see in his eyes he was formulating a plan to get them out of this alive.

"I'm going to climb over you. Just stay as you are and do exactly as I say." Erik positioned himself so he knelt on the saddle. Then in one fast movement he stood and stepped over Christine. "Move to the back of the saddle!" Immediately she did. He then sat and leaned forward to reach the reins but couldn't reach. The cliff was drawing closer and closer with every fleeting moment. He then abandoned his quest to reach the leather strap and leaned in closer to the horses head toward it's ear. Stroking the massive beast slowly and rhythmically, it seemed to visibly calm it. It's frantic run began to slow but the other horse was still attached and running as fast as ever toward the cliff. "I'll only leave you for a moment to get the reins." A knife came out of his belt. He put in in his mouth and prepared to jump to the other horse. With all the grace of an acrobat he jumped from the horse and landed on the other horses back. Placing a foot in the in the stirrup of the saddle he leaned over as far as he could reach and stretched his hand toward the rein. He could almost reach it as it playfully brushed against his fingertips. Carefully removing the knife from his mouth, he used it to reach for the rein once again. This time he got it. Flinging it over to Christine she caught it and slowed the horse down. Erik turned around and flashed a relieved smile at her. Christine smiled back until she noticed the edge approaching him.

"Erik, look out!" He turned and grabbed the reins. He was trying to stop the horse and almost did but it was going to fast. A blur was how it all appeared to her. "No not again!" All she could see was the horse go over the edge. "Erik!" Dismounting she ran to the edge and laid on the ground looking over. She didn't want to risk the ground crumbling under her feet. Below the horse lay motionless, dead. Sasha finally caught up and sat next to Christine. She grabbed hold of the dog and cried into her. "No. Not again. Anyone but you Erik, anyone but you! I can't do it without you! I'm all alone. I'll always be all alone!"

Sasha began to bark and wouldn't stop. Christine looked up and couldn't believe her eyes. There walking toward her was Erik. His shirt was ripped and he was covered in dust, holding his arm, but otherwise fine.

"Erik! Your alive!" Quickly rising to her feet she ran to him and embraced him as tightly as she could.

"Oof." Was his only reply and he too put his arm around her. She couldn't believe it. He wasn't gone. She wasn't alone. Erik was here and that was all that mattered. "You know I'll never leave you." Now she was sure no matter how bad things got he would always stay true to his promise and never leave, even if things appeared hopeless.

Mounting on the horse that made it through the ordeal, the two were exhausted, both physically and mentally with their near brush with death. Though they were tiered sleep eluded them both. There was no way something like that would happen again. There would be no sleep till they arrived at the inn.

Erik once again took the reins, but this time with one hand. The other seemed injured. She would have to check it when they arrived and were settled.

It only took them less than an hour to find a respectable looking inn. They dismounted and he threw a cloak over himself, covering his mask. He tried to pick up Sasha but put her back down quickly.

"Erik you can't carry her, your arm is hurt. Go and check us in and I'll keep her close to me so no one sees her." He didn't have much of a choice and whistled for Sasha to come over. "Come Sasha, now you have to be quiet." Christine carried her bag in one hand and Erik's in the other, blocking Sasha from view. They entered the inn and Sasha was still hidden as they stood before the tall check in desk.

"Need a room?" Erik simply nodded and the old inn keeper called for the bell boy. "Take their bags up to the room."

Christine protested. "No, sir, we just need someone to look after our horse. We can manage the bags just fine. What room are we in?" The older man simply looked at the room book.

"Three. We don't get much visitors this time of year. If you'll sign the guest book please." Erik took up the pen and wrote their names down. "Have a nice stay Mr. And Mrs. Destler. Your breakfast will be delivered in the morning. Would you like us to send up some dinner for you? I believe my wife still has some of her famous stew left." From the kitchen an older woman around the age of the inn keeper came out. She was friendly looking and smiled at the two.

"Luke, of course I have some left! We've only two other rooms taken up. Oh you poor things, look at 'er Luke! All skin and bones. I'll help with that. Dinner is on the house. I'll take it up personally in a few. You just get up there and help...let me see here..." She looked at the book Erik signed, "...your husband? Oh Luke, this couple here are newlyweds! In that case love, take the larger room, number 10. It has it's own bathroom and a lager be... er, table to have your dinner." She winked at Erik and Christine couldn't bring herself to look at him. Though she was sure her face looked like a tomato. "Now I'll bring that on up and make sure no one disturbs you two love birds. On you go." They left for their room and Christine placed the bags down. Erik made his way to sit down by the table.

"I could have carried them you know." Erik sat at the table and put his feet up on the other chair.

"You could have, but I wanted to do it. Besides you could only carry one up with your hurt arm and it's not like your bag weighs a ton." Knocking came at the door and Sasha whimpered. "She can smell the meat. I'll put her in the bathroom." As soon as she was put away Erik opened the door.

"Here you are three bowls of my famous stew."

"Three madam?" Christine asked. Could she have known?

"I'll tell you what love, you live 40 years with people coming and going and you'll pick up a few things here and there. Don't worry about letting her stay, just don't let old Luke see her." Christine laughed. This woman was incredible. Sasha ran out and greeted her haply. "By the way, my name's Molly." She took up Christine's hand in hers. "You poor things, can't even afford proper rings yet." She winked at her and made her leave. "If you need anything just call for me."

The door shut and Christine turned toward Erik. She sat at the table across from him and ate in silence. It didn't take long before the memory of her papa's death returned. "Erik, what are we going to do now?" All her questions were summed up into that one and it didn't get past Erik unnoticed.

"I promised your father before he died that I would _always_ be there for you and take care of you. Leave the future up to me, right now you have enough to deal with."

"How did you do it?" His look was a puzzled one so she continued. "Escape with your life. The horse was going over the cliff, theres no possible way." He simply smiled.

"A slight of hand I learned at the circus combined with split second reflexes. There was a horse act at the circus and at the finally the horse would run to the edge of the ring and stop. The horse rider was safely on the ground a few feet away. When the horse wasn't stopping I tucked and rolled. You couldn't see me because of the dust, like in the horse show. Though with the speed the horse was running at, I was prepared to injure a lot more than just my arm."

"Oh your arm! Let me see it." She carefully took his muscular fore arm in her hands. It was beginning to bruise. "Let me wrap it up for you." Looking around and noticing nothing to wrap it in he began to unbutton his shirt.

"It's not broken. I checked it on the ride here. Here Christine, use this, it's ruined anyway." She began to shred the material into long strips. Before you bandage me up I'm going to take a bath." She began to get nervous. What if something happened?

"Could you leave the door unlocked, just in case." He put his uninjured arm around her.

"Of course. Whatever you want." He turned and walked out. His broad back still had some fading scars from his time at the circus and some fresh wounds from where he fell. Christine decided to look at the rest of the room. She wanted to do anything to keep her mind busy and off of the fact that she was now an orphan.

The bedroom was separate from the dining / sitting room. She opened the door and peered in. The bed was huge. It took up practically the entire room. A large wooden frame encased the bed with poles that led up to the ceiling. Above the bed, powder blue fabric was attached to the elaborately carved wooden frame that seemed to hover over the king size bed. Lace curtains fell around, giving it a romantic feel. This bed was fit for royalty. The only other things in the room was a night table and a divan.

Christine couldn't stand the silence any longer and went to see if Erik was done yet. "Erik?" She tapped on the door lightly and waited for his response.

"I'm finishing up."

"Ok, just checking. This is going to sound stupid, but would you mind just talking to me till you come out? I don't want to be alone." She wiped away a tear that slipped down her face. Sasha came over to where she was and demanded to be pet. She laughed and stroked the dogs head.

"What's so funny out there?" Erik spoke loud enough to be heard through the door.

"Sometimes I think Sasha treats me like one of her pups. She's so motherly and loving. Aren't you Sasha?" As if in response Sasha began to lick her hand.

"She's always been there for me. In some ways she's showed me more love than my actual mother. Sasha's been with for most of my life. I guess I kind of am like her pup. Isn't that right Sasha?" A hearty bark came from her and caused them both to laugh. "I love to hear you laugh. It's better than any melody I could ever compose." He stepped out of the bathroom in his night cloths and was toweling his hair. "The bathroom's free if you want to clean up too." It was funny. All these years and Christine had never seen him in his sleeping outfit. Black silk pajamas. It suit him.

"Ok, I'll be out quickly." She closed the door but didn't lock it. Christine couldn't stand the thought of there being something blocking them from each other. Right now the thought almost made her hyperventilate. "Erik?" She had to make sure he was still there.

"Yes?" He was.

"Could you just keep talking to me."

"About what?"

"It doesn't matter. I just want to hear your voice. It calms me." He spoke of the house by the sea and their adventures they used to have by the seaside. Soon enough she was done and had her night dress on. She opened the door and there he was, leaning on the door frame.

"Thanks." She could tell he knew she couldn't be alone, without him right now. She needed him to keep her sane.

"Your welcome. Why don't we get some rest?" They walked toward the bedroom and he went over to the divan and reclined, covering himself with the blanket. Christine had to step on the little staircase to get into the massive bed. The lace curtains were blocking Erik from view and she tried to ignore that fact. 'You'll be fine, Christine.' She thought to herself. 'He's right there. Nothing is going to happen.' Closing her eyes all she could see was the image she had tried to keep at bay since it occurred. Her papa falling, then lying there on the street dying, till finally he had died. She must have fallen asleep. The next thing Christine saw when she opened her eyes was Erik hovering over her. A concerned look on his face.

"Christine. You were having a nightmare." Tears freely began to fall from her face as she pulled him close to her.

"Oh Erik, I wasn't having a nightmare. It _did_ happen and now papa's dead." He pulled her closer to him and sat her up against to him so she was leaning on his chest.

"Christine, I'm so sorry, I should have saved him. I couldn't even save that horse. If it wasn't for my stupidity in showing Luciana my face... Forgive me."

"No, Erik. You did all you could. Luciana brought her own ruin upon herself. Papa was just doing what anyone would have done. Erik, you must not let yourself believe that you _caused_ this or just _let_ it happen. There is nothing to forgive. Nor do I ever want to hear you say such a thing again. Anyway you might not have been able to save the horse, but you saved my life."

"Christine, if you truly believe this then I'll never mention it again."

"I do. I'm going to miss him so much." He cradled her in his strong embrace. All she could hear was the sound of her own crying.

Then something happened that had never happened before. Erik sang to her. A soothing sound started to wrap itself around her. Words in a dialect she didn't know began to come forth in a song that felt like healing balm to her soul. Christine closed her eyes and savored the resplendent beauty of his voice. He was a genius in all things music. Erik wrote some of the most breathtaking scores anyone had ever heard. He could play any instrument you placed in front of him like he had invented it. It only made sense his voice could rival them all. His voice was unlike anything Christine had ever heard and knew she would never hear _anything_ or _anyone_ that could ever come close to matching it. Slowly she felt herself submit to it and come under the power of his song. Her breathing evened and the tears still fell, though not from the sadness she had moments ago, but from the sheer beauty of his voice. The darkness wrapped itself around her as he laid her back down. Sleep was rapidly approaching and only one thing went through her mind.

Erik's voice.

* * *

She had began to calm down and now was almost asleep in his arms. When he laid her back down on the bed she squirmed a little and moaned in protest. The death of her father was finally really hitting her. Then with his close encounter she was scared to have him out of her sight for longer than a moment. Though he thought it endearing, her waiting outside the bathroom for him to finish his bath. He once again scooped her up into his arms and sang another song. Once more he put her back down and was about to leave for the divan when she called out to him.

"Erik, stay." She was half asleep, but he returned anyway. The nightmares didn't return for either of them as they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N: Ok people there is the latest chapter. Poor horse :( ... Awww...Erik has a new stalker . Christine should wear a t-shirt that says "I Have Issues". I hope the fluff made up for my absence last week, and he _finally_ sang for her! Yay, woo-hoo ect... I'm sick so if it was a bit much in this chapter, just remember I'm on 'cough medication'. UGH! (Cough cough) I just can't seem to get rid of this and I hate being sick... But thanks anyway for being so patient with me.

Please remember to Review. I appreciate each and every single review I get. Esp. from my faithful reviewers. It keeps me motivated to keep this story going.

Preview: Erik and Christine read one of the two letters from Gustave. What does it say? Come back when chapter 14 is up and find out!


	14. A Blossoming Young Woman

My replies to your reviews are in my profile page. (I'm a little behind on my replies to your reviews, I just really wanted to get the chapter up by today Friday. But they will be up, if not by Saturday, then by Sunday.) -GP

Disclaimer: I _still _don't own anything.

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm feeling much better and am glad I'm able to update on time this week. This chapter has much more fluff (but not cheesy!) and I really think you will all enjoy this. It was so fun to write and I think you'll have just as much fun reading. So here's chapter 14!

_

* * *

Pain. _Pure, raw, coursing pain. This was what Christine experienced when she had awoken the next morning. True, her mental state was as described by these feelings, but what she was experiencing now was much more than just mental distress. This was physical torment, yet it only occurred in a certain area on her person. Curling into a ball, she moaned quietly to herself and felt a sudden weight on her waist. Looking down, a masculine arm lay there, gathering her closer to the man that was sleeping heavily. It was all coming back to her. The grief of her papa's death was too much for Christine and he calmed her down by singing. Oh how she could spend eternity hearing him sing. 

Under different circumstances Christine would have thought it to be endearing. Her being embraced in his arms while he slept so soundly, but considering the torture she was going through, it was more of a hindrance to accomplish the task of rising and seeing Molly. A lightning bolt of anguish made it's way through the lower part of her stomach. This was unlike the belly pain Christine had experienced before when she had saved her money to buy candy and both Erik and Christine overindulged to the point of making themselves sick. No this was _very_ different. A strange new sensation that had never happened before, though she had an idea as to just what was wrong with her.

Christine gently lifted Erik's arm from her and sat up. Quietly she made her way to the door, not wanting to disturb him just yet. She still had some things to take care of and would preferably want to do this without his aid. Closing the door securely Christine made her way down the hall to find Molly. Rounding the corner she spotted the aging inn keeper in what looked like to be some kind of office. Knocking lightly on the already open door, Christine smiled and greeted the other woman. "Good morning, Molly. I hope I'm not interrupting anything important, but I have something to ask you."

"Oh no love, you come on in and have a seat. I was just ordering some supplies for the inn. How can I be of service to you?" Slowly she made her way into the small office.

"This is kind of embarrassing..." Christine didn't quite know how to put it.

"Oh don't you worry. Just come out and say it," Molly moved her chair closer to where Christine sat and took her hand in hers. "And I'll do what I can for you. Now, go on."

Taking in a deep breath to help steady both her courage for discussing such an private matter to a complete stranger, and to help ease the cramping feeling in her, she continued. "I was hoping you could supply me with some 'feminine' products. I believe I'll be getting my... time soon." There, she had said it.

"Your poor thing. I'll leave them in your room for you today. This is your first time isn't it? How old are you?" Christine's mouth hung open. How could she have known?

"I'm fourteen now. Yes madame. I've never had it before. Do you think I can just take them now, if you don't mind. I don't want my friend... I mean, my husband to know." She had slipped up. Mentally Christine was scolding herself for making such a foolish mistake.

"Don't worry, I'll give them to you now." Smiling Molly left the room to fetch her things and returned quickly. "Here you go. If you need anything else you let me know." Christine was about to rise from her seat but was halted by Molly's arm on her shoulder. "I know it's none of my business, but I know your not really married."

"Madam..." Christine tried to make her defense but was cut off.

"You secret is safe with me. I'm not trying to cause trouble, but from the lack of bands on both your fingers and how young you are, not to mention your calling him a friend, well, one can't help but put these kinds of things together. Both of your family's are probably missing you about now." Molly had thought they ran away together!

"Madam, I assure you neither of our families are missing us now. Erik has no family and I only had my papa and just recently he..." Her eyes began to well up as she braved on. "Well, were all we have now." This was enough to move the older lady to hug Christine and have her eyes tear up as well.

"My dear, I had no idea. I was simply trying to looking out for the both of yous. Please forget I ever said anything. I won't tell a soul, I promise." Christine simply nodded and made a half attempt to smile. "I'll be running to the market tomorrow to pick up the supplies for the inn. While I'm out I'll be sure to pick you up some more of these." She motioned toward the bundle in Christine's arms and laughed lightly. "Along with a little something extra that always used to help me when I was younger and had my, _'time_'." With a wink Molly set off to get the breakfast going.

Making her way back to the room, silently she entered. His resting form lay where she had left it. 'Good' she thought to herself, 'he's still asleep.' Christine put away the package in a drawer. Just in time apparently. Erik began to move slightly. Breathing in a deep yawn he stretched and rolled over to see where she was. In a voice that sounded as if he had just woken, Erik spoke. "Morning." It was a little rougher sounding than the sweet honey like voice that usually emerged. "How long have you been up for?" Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he sat up against the giant headboard. His dark hair disheveled and sticking up in some areas more than others. This was so unlike the always put together Erik she had known for most of her life. He ran his hand through to try and make it as well arranged as could be, which wasn't much. A few raven locks refused to submit. Funny, his hair is as stubborn as Erik was sometimes. His efforts to comport himself were met with a true simile from Christine.

Despite her discomfort, she couldn't let this moment pass. Crawling back into bed Christine pulled the covers over her and snuggled against him. She was about to try and smooth out his hair for him but decided against it. Christine wanted to keep him just the way he was for a little while longer. "Only for a little while. Molly's making pancakes today. Maybe we can get a few extra minutes of sleep before breakfast?" Looking down on her with love in his eyes Erik grinned and slid back down to take advantage of the next twenty minutes of sleep time. Facing her he kissed Christine gently on the forehead and both closed their eyes and drifted off once more in each others arms.

* * *

Something was wrong. 'Of course something is wrong, her father just died!' His mind shouted at him. No this was something different. She had scarcely touched her breakfast, then all she wanted to do was stay in her nightdress, go back to bed and hug a pillow. When he was able to pry her from bed she was still clutching that pillow. Perspiration began to drip down her temples followed by the rocking and moaning. He hadn't seen her this sick since she had fallen seriously ill all those years back after rescuing him from the circus. He brought in the lunch tray Molly had sent over. Mighty kind of her to do such a thing. Especially since lunch was to be served in the dining hall, not their room. "I left some pain medicine that should help her. Don't worry she'll be fine." How did she know Christine was in pain? Her perceptive skills were uncanny and starting to worry him a bit. Not much got past this woman. "Oooh." Maybe he could read to her. A good book could take her mind off the pain. Then he would take a look just to be sure it was nothing serious. 

Placing the tray on the bed, he helped her sit up. "You have your choice of lunch. There's a cup of soup or, if your feeling up to it, a sandwich." Upon seeing the sandwich she began to drain color and ran to the bathroom. He could hear her stomachs opinion of the prospective meal. Rushing in after her, he grabbed a towel and wet it down with some cool water. Christine turned on the sink to splash her face with water. "Here, put this on your head." He felt her face and she was on fire. "Your burning up. Do you feel dizzy?" She simply shook her head then doubled over holding her stomach. "That's it, to bed with you." He lifted Christine up and carried her back to bed. "At least try to have some juice." She sipped it slowly. "Now let me check you." At that her eyes opened and she protested.

"I'm _fine_ Erik. It's nothing, really."

"I insist. Tell me where it hurts." His main concern was that it could be her appendix or something else.

"I just have a little belly ache and a headache. Other than that, I'm fine Erik. Don't worry, in a few days I'll be right as rain. I insist that you eat your lunch and pay no attention to my currant state." He decided that if tomorrow she was still as bad as she was today, he would call for the doctor.

"I don't like the sound of this, but if you insist."

"I do."

"I"ll read to you for a while. How does that sound?" Perhaps one of her favorite books would help. When he got to ending where the princess goes off into the sunset with the prince he was startled. Usually Christine didn't really cry at things like this. He had read this book to her countless times and not once had she ever reacted in such a passionate manor, but when he looked up, she was balling. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just so beautiful. The way they love each other and now their happy and can get married because the wicked knight is no longer preventing it. It just... it's...I'm so happy for them!" More tears came and left him befuddled. Unsure as to what exactly he should do, he went to her. Putting his arm around her she leaned into him and cried till she fell back asleep. Laying her back down he went back to the book to reread it once more. He thought to himself, 'Maybe there was something that I missed...'

That evening Christine hadn't improved. Dinner was light and simple. Erik tried to make conversation but didn't get much of a response back other than the periodic nod and plain reply of 'oh' or 'mmm'. After a while he decided to do most of the talking.

"I've been wanting to tell you something since yesterday. It's about a dream, nightmare actually, but I wanted to talk to you about it." This seemed to perk her interest slightly, deterring her momentarily from the ever steady rocking motion Christine was doing.

"What happened?" He decided it would be best to spare her the gory details and get to the point.

"You said that my heart was more dire than my face. Only till I learned to look past this outward hideousness, then I would be capable of fully attaining your..." He paused.

"...Love." She finished his thought for him.

"If I don't learn how to then you'll leave me. Just like everyone else has." His comportment became stoic. He brought his hand up to his face and covered it. Erik could feel with his sensitive fingertips the foreign object that shouldn't be. The slick coolness of the material and reason for it's purpose made him exhale loudly. "Is it true? Do you really feel that way?" Weighing her words carefully he could see her struggling with what exactly to say. "No need to answer me now. Your silence has." He stood and stalked off to the bedroom.

He was doing it again. Acting just the way he was trying to avoid. He didn't much blame Christine if she did want to leave. His sudden shift in moods were sometimes imposable to predict. Turning around, Erik readied himself to apologize. He didn't have to go far. She stood there on arm at her side, the other pointing to the bed for him to take a seat. He did. "I promised to help you years ago, and I think I have. You've changed since then and though you still have improvements to make, I believe you can. Erik, for the most part, you can be one of the most caring and gentle of people. I love that about you, and I'm not going anywhere. Just remember to use that pent up frustration toward composing one of your masterpieces." Leaning over she placed a kiss on his cheek and began to get under the covers. Erik stood up and was about to walk out of the room when Christine called out to him. "Where are you going?"

"I just want to check on something. I'll only be a moment." In all actuality he wanted to go look in the bathroom mirror. He could have sworn her lips had left their scalding imprint forever branded on his skin.

The next morning he woke to find Christine missing from the bed. Where did she go today and yesterday as well? Emerging from the bathroom fully dressed she briskly flew past him and made her way back to the bed, pulling the sheets off and gathering them up in a large ball. "What's wrong with the sheets?"

"Nothing. I just want fresh linen." Christine still looked sick. Could it be that she was so sick it caused her to have an accident? He didn't want to cause her any further stress and offered to take the sheets over to Molly for her. "No, I can do it!"

"Really Christine, I don't want you out of bed today. You have no color in your face and your still in pain. Now lay on the divan while_ I_ get the sheets." Not wanting to argue any further he took hold of her shoulders and moved her there, making her sit. Other than the disapproving look on her face, there was no other resistance. On the way down he was looking for Molly and noticed a note on the main desk. It read, 'Will return in time for lunch - Molly.' Great. The inn couldn't be that big. He would just find where they kept the sheets himself.

After a brief search, he found what he was looking for. The back room held freshly laundered linen and he dropped the soiled sheets down to carry the clean ones up. That was when he noticed the red stains. Blood! Not only did she have such other worrisome symptoms, now Christine was bleeding too. Though he knew much about illnesses, he did not want to risk Christine's life unnecessarily. The symptoms just didn't add up to any particular diagnosis.

Grabbing the first cloak within reach he covered his face and left the inn. He knew what he had to do. Get a doctor.

* * *

What was taking him so long? Christine only hoped he didn't see the blood. That morning she had awoken to a wet, warm sensation by her legs. Lifting the covers she discovered the scarlet mess she had made. It was all over the sheets, her nightgown, her. Not wanting to alarm Erik, Christine went to wash up and get dressed. Not to mention getting the blood out of her only nightgown before it stained. When she returned he was already awake. 'Blast. Now he's bound to see the blood.' Fortunately it seemed that he hadn't seen it and she was in the clear. 

Half an hour passed and Christine was begging to grow weary until she could hear the door open. "I'm in here Erik. What took you so long..." Her question was answered for her by the doctor that stood in her bedroom. At that moment her anger could have very well rivaled Erik's. She wanted to both violently shake him and at the same time hug him for his concern. Apparently he could see the torrid look in her eyes as well.

"Don't be upset Christine, but I had discovered blood and just want to be sure your alright. The doctor is going to examine you now." He sat beside her and held her hand, showing no intentions of leaving.

"Erik, I know you want to stay, but I want you to leave, please." He looked a little hurt but consented and quickly let closing the door behind him.

It only took a few minutes to explain her plight and he gave her some medicine to alleviate the cramping. "You can come back in. Were through here." Erik burst back into the room. Petulance in his voice.

"You could not have adequately examined her in such a brief time, doctor. Just because I am a young man does not make me a foolish one. You will not receive your payment until you check her again head to toe. This time Christine I'm not leaving. I'll just turn around when you wish, but I refuse to leave this room again!"

"Erik!" Christine couldn't believe him.

"There is nothing else _to_ check."

"Is that so? Then tell me doctor. What do all these perplexing symptoms mean?" He stood there arms crossed.

"To put it simply. Today, Christine has become a woman." Erik's arms fell limply and his arrogant pose went along with it. He was left there simply speechless, mouth slightly agape as the doctor made his leave. Now his face matched hers for pallor. On his way out the door he turned around and added. "You don't have to worry about payment, sir. This one's on the house." Closing the door he was gone.

Christine took the blanket that was covering her lap and covered herself with it. 'This was all part of being a woman. There is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of! Then why do I feel so embarrassed?' A pair of hand removed the blanket that served as a barrier from the outside world. "Christine..."

"Don't Erik, just don't." She went over to the bed and closed the curtains around it. In effect blocking him out once more. Though they didn't do as much as she wanted them to do. She could still hear him.

"I didn't know. I was just so worried about you that now I come to think of it, it all makes perfect sense. I just couldn't think properly. The thought of loosing you was driving me out of my mind! Please, Christine, I'm so sorry. Forgive me." Slowly the curtain was pulled back by his hand and allowed her a way to exit. His other hand was outstretched to assist her. Like cold water on a burning flame, her ire with him extinguished.

"Next time I tell you I'm fine, do me a favor and believe me. It'll save us a lot of medical bills in the future." He gave her a genuine laugh and nodded in the affirmative.

"I'll be sure to do that."

Rolling her eyes at him the two made their way down to get something to eat.

* * *

That evening they dined quietly before taking up the task of reading the letter Gustave had left for them. Other than Erik's foolish mistake, the rest of the day went by rather uneventful. Erik even observed Christine's pain becoming less and less due to the pills prescribed by the doctor. 

It was as if they they were eager to read the letter, but at the same time it was like a final goodbye to the man they both loved. A dear father to them that was now gone. "Shall we?" He asked. She nodded and they rose and walked over to the dresser. He handed her the envelope and had seen her take interest in the other envelope that was also in there.

"Why is there another envelope?" He didn't want her to know of the contents just yet. It was to special to be spoiled by her inquisitiveness now.

"It is mine. I'll let you see it one day if you promise to me not to read it until then." Later all would be made known, and it will be perfect. He could not think of anything better to give her than the letter when she was to finally and completely be his and his alone.

"Alright, but I want you to read this one." Christine handed the envelope back and sat on the divan. He followed suit.

Opening it up, he began to read and it was as if Gustave was speaking to them both there in the room.

"To my darling and beloved Christine and Erik. If you are reading this it means that I am no longer with you. Do not despair. I could not imagine leaving you in more capable hands than that of each other. If things ever get to hard, do not hesitate to come to Giovanni for help. He loves you both very much as well. Even the deChagny's have offered their assistance if ever it be necessary. The advice I have learned through the years, as short as they were, living with my wife is what I am imparting on you both. You must both learn to rely and trust in each other and always look out for one another. Learn to make one another happy and compromise. If you can do all of this, then you will always enjoy each other's company and live contently together. Continue to go on with life. Make the beautiful melodies that only you both are capable of, together. Support each other through this time. I have lived a happy and full life and my only wish is for you both to not mourn my death but to celebrate the life that you now have, with each other. With all of my love to the both of you, Papa."

Erik handed the letter to Christine and she reread it to herself. When she was finished Christine folded it back into the envelope and clutched it firmly against her chest. She finally met his gaze with large imploring eyes. "He's really gone, isn't he?" It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement. As if she was allowing herself to fully grasp and accept it. It would take her time and a lot of support on his part to help her overcome everything and finally start to live again, the way Gustave wanted her to, but Erik would have to help her. Christine had saved him, and given him a new life. He would now have to do the same for her. He would save her from a life of sadness and bring her to the light that she belonged to once more. Just as she had done so with him.

They would save each other.

Despite the brave front he was putting on, Erik couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't all just for Christine, but for himself as well. He was scared of admitting to himself just how much he would also need her help.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it and maybe even got a good laugh as well. Please don't forget to review. I **_love_** getting them from my loyal reviewers and newbies. Even if it's only a word or two. It keeps me (and this story) going. Thanks in advance to everyone who does review – GP 

Preview: A quick stop in Paris on their way to the other side of the world. Erik discovers the plans for the Opera house and has something to say about it.


	15. Reunion

Replies are on my profile page.

Disclaimer: I do now own POTO.

A/N: I have a new story coming out this weekend called "The Perfect Wife." Keep an eye out for it. It's my first modern day one. Be sure to check it out and leave a review. No flames, _please_. Although constructive (nicely put), criticism is allowed. If I can improve the story in any way, let me know. Ok, enough self promotion. Here's chapter 15.

* * *

A few days went by and Christine felt up to traveling once again. Not wanting to stay too long and risk their being discovered, he thought it time to move on to another town further north of where they were now. Packing up their belongings and readying the horse and Sasha for the journey, both Erik and Christine said their goodbyes to Molly and knew they would always remember her kindness. "Here's something I thought you would like. For next time you aren't quite feeling yourself." With a wink Molly handed Christine a small bag. Peering into it the young woman smiled. Later on Erik found out it was chocolate. The effect it had on women was amazing. To be honest, he didn't really care what it was, as long as it promised to help with Christine's mood the next time. 

"I do believe this will come in handy later on. Thank you, Molly." The women hugged and soon Christine was on the horse with Erik. Other than stopping for a quick bite to eat and to 'relieve themselves,' they had covered a vast amount of land in such a short period of time. They were in France now, just outside of Paris. When it was time to find an inn, they quickly checked in, washed up and prepared for bed. Breakfast was set outside their door along with the paper. As Christine ate, Erik read.

A certain article caught his eye.

It was on the new Opera building that they were just beginning to break ground on. The layout was there in the paper along with a picture of the man who had designed it. Monsieur Charles Garnier. For some odd reason he felt almost betrayed as he read the article. Paris had always felt like home to him, he love it there. One day he hoped to bring Christine back there and raise a family. Music was his life, along with Christine of course. Now a building was being built to house something he felt passionately about, in the city he adored. Since it was being created without his expertise, it had the same effect on him as a slap in the face. He _would_ have his input acknowledged and obeyed. Right away he set out on fixing some of the design that kept the original concept of the building but perfected it. After making all the corrections that he could on the upper levels, all that remained was the four cellars. Wouldn't it be grand if, because of his alterations he made on the building, that they recognized his superior abilities with a box dedicated for his use alone? Ha! Like anyone today would show a person such as Erik such respect! The wheels began to turn and quickly he went back to the article. It mentioned that, while they were digging, a substantial amount of water flooded the site and they would simply have to build over it. He went back to his drawing and under the fourth cellar drew one more, a fifth. It would be easy to explain that the final cellar was made to simply support the enormous opera house without the worry of water eroding the foundation. He began to make separate rooms on the same floor. He would simply say it was for extra storage and an overflow area and leave it at that. They wouldn't question the basic logic and he would have what he wanted. A backup plan he could escape to if ever it became necessary.

"Erik. You've been busy all morning. What, pray tell, are you doing?" He wanted to keep the idea for the fifth cellar to himself. There was no need in worrying Christine about something they would probably never need.

"Just a few mistakes I noticed on the designs for the new Opera House. Why don't you go down and check out? I'll get everything ready here.I have an important errand to run."

* * *

Paris had always been one of Christine's favored city's as opposed to others she had seen while traveling with her papa. The busy city life coupled with so much to do and see made it a place she had always looked forward to returning to. They checked into yet another hotel and made themselves comfortable. According to Erik, he said they were in a large enough northern city to hide out there for a while. 

She unpacked and asked for extra sheets. Folding them into a large square, she placed them on the floor for Sasha. Ordering food from the hotel would get expensive after a while and she decided to buy some things from the local market. Erik explained to her that he would be using this time in Paris helping with the construction of the Opera House. Erik allowed her to explore wherever she wanted to go as long as it wasn't too far.

According to Erik, the building project was really coming along. His input was valued and taken into consideration. They had made alterations to what he wanted done and apparently he even worked close to monsieur Garnier himself. Christine used the days she had to go for walks, see the sights and make sure dinner was ready when he got back. There was no stove to prepare meals with and had to make due with foods that didn't need to be cooked.

Almost a month had passed and Christine was on her way to the market. The Paris sky was clear. The people buzzed around her, busily making their way past her to their different destinations. A hand gripped her arm and turned her slightly. "Christine, do not be alarmed. It's me!" The young man was tall with sandy blond hair. Could it be?

"Raoul? Is that you?" At first his face fell slightly. He seamed saddened that she did not remember him. Then as id dismissing the feeling, his appearance brightened.

"Of course it is me! Have I changed that much? Oh, but you have changed too. No longer the little girl I once knew, but now a young beautiful woman." The way he said 'beautiful' made her a little uneasy. He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly and a little longer than was proper. Christine looked around to see an older man frown to his companion with disapproval. "Come, have lunch with me. We have much to catch up on. I refuse to take no for an answer." To be honest, she just wanted to get away from the harsh gaze of the onlookers that were now watching the spectacle. He led her to a pricey looking restaurant. Upon entering it she wished her dress was better looking. Someone who seemed to be very important greeted Raoul right away.

"Monsieur La Vicomte! Welcome back, and who is this lovely young woman with you today?" Christine blushed at his words.

"This is my dear friend, Christine Daae. Christine, allow me to introduce Monsieur Edmond. He owns the restaurant along with another one here in the city."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Edmond quickly took her hand and placed a chaste kiss on it.

"The pleasure is all mine Mlle. Daae. Your usual table is ready for you, Vicomte. If you will follow me?" He lead them to one of the nicest tables in the dining area. It was private and tucked away from all the other tables. Linen and gold flatware graced the settings of fine bone china. This was not the kind of place Christine was accustom to eating in.

"Tell me about yourself. Let's see if I'm correct. You are about fourteen now? Very soon you'll be receiving purposes of marriage from every single gentleman in the city. Your father had better keep a close eye on you." A tear threatened to fall but she blinked it back. How badly she wished this was her biggest problem, an over protective father.

"Actually, it's just Erik and I with Sasha. Raoul, my father died." His happy demeanor vanished.

"Oh, Christine. I'm so sorry. How long ago was it?" She proceeded to tell him the events that lead to his death and how Erik had been appointed guardian over her. After a moment of silence he spoke. "He is _very young_ to have such a responsibility rest on his shoulders. I have an idea. Why don't you come live with my family and I? We have plenty of extra rooms. Sasha will have her own personal servant to look after her. Erik may come as well if he wishes. You will live like royalty Christine! It wouldn't be any trouble at all. In fact I really want you to stay."

Christine couldn't tell why they had to keep moving. That if the authorities caught Erik, she had no idea what would happen to him. No, she couldn't tell him any of this. "Raoul, thank you for your offer but to be quite honest, I can't accept it. We are only in Paris for a little while. Very soon we will no longer be here, but on our way to the next town."

"That's just my point. You don't have to go anywhere."

"Raoul, I want to see so much while I can, before I have to worry about a family and children. There's so much I want to do still. I'm sorry."

"Then allow me to offer my carriage. We can all go wherever you want go. London, Moscow, I hear Scotland is breathtaking. I can take some time off school and..." Christine cut him short. He was sweet in purposing such a thing but this was just not what she wanted. Besides, Christine knew Erik would not be pleased to have him tagging along with them.

"Raoul. I'm going to be gone for longer than just a school break. To be honest, I'm not even sure how long it will be before we return. You have your life here, in France. I have no more ties anywhere and I want to make new ones somewhere else before I finally decide to settle down anywhere. You are a good friend and I will always keep in touch with you. Wherever I end up, I'll be sure to write."

"Like you did in Italy? I haven't heard from you in months. You had me so worried. I guess I just really miss you, Christine and want to make sure your alright. Promise you'll try and not let one month go by without a letter. Can you do that for me please? Promise me this one thing?" It was not an unreasonable demand and she agreed. "Thank you." They ate and reminisced about years ago. Stories of Little Lottie and the angel of music. How they met by the sea and how she lost her scarf that he 'almost' saved. The light was fading outside and Erik would be home for dinner.

"I must leave Raoul! Erik will be worried if I am not back before he is." Escorting her to his carriage, Raoul took her back. "Goodbye Raoul. It was so good seeing you."

"Do not forget your promise Little Lottie. May your trip bring you back to me safe and happy." He hugged her one last time before he left and before she could turn to leave kissed her on the cheek. This took her by such a shock that Christine just stood there as Raoul's carriage carried him away. Finally after when he was no longer in view she entered the hotel and walked up to their room on the second floor. Turning the key, Christine entered and it seemed as if she was in the clear. All the lights were off and it was as quiet as when she had left it. Sasha came up to greet her master and receive a nice scratch behind the ears.

"Have you been a good girl?" Christine directed the question to the loyal dog.

"Why don't you answer the question first?" Erik detached himself away from the shadows and caused her to jump for the second time that day.

"Erik! Your home early. How was your day?" She lit a match and turned on the lamp. Going to the dresser she put down her purse.

Erik moved to sit down and started the integration. His voice came out emotionless. "You still haven't answered the question my dear."

"Whatever do you mean?" Christine knew exactly what he meant but didn't want to confess unless he mentioned it first.

"I came home early and since you weren't home decided to watch out the window and wait. Sure enough I looked down to see the end of a very touching reunion. Tell me Christine, do you allow just anyone to kiss you, or do you now save your kisses just for Raoul?" His hands were in fists and trembled slightly from the amount of strength he used to ball them up with. She knew she had to weigh her words carefully. Now was not the time to give into his bait and answer back smartly.

"Erik I was just bidding Raoul farewell. I told him that I was with _you_ and we are to be leaving soon, that we wouldn't be back for a _long_ time. Were _only friends_ that haven't seen each other in a while. You have to believe me. I wouldn't lie to you."

"How do I know you didn't plan on meeting him in my absence?" He was cooling off slightly but Christine knew she still had to tread lightly.

"Erik, really. I was on my way to the market when we just bumped into each other. Purely accidental."

"Alright, but I don't think it's wise to be seen with another man unchaperoned. Especially while I'm not there." She almost laughed at his way of seeing things. Christine couldn't be seen in public alone with Raoul, but she could live with her guardian who was only a few years older than her and single! Christine walked over to where he was sitting and sat down before him. Taking his hands in hers she looked up into his glowing eyes.

"You don't have to concern yourself about Raoul." He raised his eyebrow.

"Oh really, and why not, mon cher?" She propped herself up so she leaned in closer to his face.

"Because I don't love him. I love you." Happiness danced in his eyes as they both leaned in closer to each other. His warm breath mingled with hers and warmed her lips as they inched nearer and nearer. Her eyes closed just as their lips brushed tenderly. An electrifying jolt went through her and she suspected him as well.

A loud pounding noise came from the door and they immediately separated. He went to answer it. A young boy stood there holding a large bouquet of flowers. "Is there a Mill. Daae?"

She stood and addressed the boy. "That's me." He handed her the flowers and ran out.

"Do you know him?"

"I've never seen him in my life."

Erik closed the door and laughed. "It seems you have a rather young admirer. Why don't you read the card?" She took it out and read it to herself. Her face fell and she tried to put it in her pocket but Erik was quicker and took the letter away. "Let me see that. Christine, It was so wonderful to have lunch with you. I will always keep you in my thoughts and wish you the best wherever you go. If ever you need anything, let me know. Don't forget what we talked about. Give my regards to Erik. You'll always be my Little Lottie, Raoul." He turned so she could not see his face. Christine knew he was incensed with her. It was when he was quietly calm that worried her even more so than when he was animatedly irate. "Were you going to mention that you had lunch, or were you going to keep that from me too? Why weren't you honest with me?"

Christine was getting tired of this. "Because I thought you were going to act like you are now! Ever since we lived by the sea you've had this disdain for Raoul that borders on insane jealousy. Erik, I'm tiered of you thinking that I'm just going to leave you for him or anyone else for that matter. I don't care for Raoul like that. Don't you believe me, or does my word mean nothing to you anymore?" He turned around to face her.

"If you want me to believe you then I will, but you have to be completely honest with me. What did he mean when he said not to 'forget what you talked about?'" She kept silent for a moment deciding if she _could_ be completely honest with him. He would be upset about Raoul inviting them to live with them, but if she mentioned her promise to write him once every month, he would be furious and never let her. Thus breaking her promise she _already_ made. After all, Erik didn't know they talked about _two_ separate things.

"Just that if we wanted he'll open his house up to us. Including Sasha. I turned him down of course but thanked him for his generous offer." She walked over to him and placed a hand on arm. He just stood there.

Choosing to dismiss the letter he asked, "Well, what's on the menu for tonight?" A look of panic came over her.

"Oh, Erik, I can make something really fast. We went to lunch instead of the market." He walked away from her looking defeated and went toward the bedroom. The letter fluttered to the ground from his hand's loose grip. She shouldn't have reminded him about her lunch with Raoul but just dropped the issue. Then on top of that Christine practically just told Erik outright she forgot about him.

"I'm not hungry." Before he closed the door he addressed her once more. "There's nothing else for me to do here. We leave tomorrow." The door clicked closed and she plopped down on the sofa. 'Not very ladylike' her subconscious told her but she didn't care.

It was going to take Erik a wile to cool off with her. Maybe a change in scenery would be for the best after all.

* * *

Erik closed the door and locked it. He didn't want to see Christine at the moment and neither did he want her to see him in this state. He believed her, he truly did, but just the thought of them together! It even made him have physical effects from the mental image. His breathing became labored and he had to remove his mask and take off his cravat. Taking it off he looked at the scarlet material. It was a gift from Christine. She had given it to him years ago. He held it against his face and cried into it. "Christine." He moaned. "Christine..." These were not like the tears earlier. He had almost wept when her soft velvety petals called her lips graced his undeserving mouth. He had to blink back the tears before they threatened to ruin the whole moment. 

His hands were shaking now, as he touched his lips. The memory of that kiss! He had to stop thinking like that. He had to stop thinking that he was not worthy of love, of her. That was the part of him that was bound to push her away, lose her love. Not keep it, but how could he? How could he just get over the years of people telling him otherwise? That he was unlovable and not even human, and as a result, suffering years of mental and physical abuse. His mind told him that Raoul should keep her. He was the better deserving one. After all these years of being separated, he still cared for her, even perhaps loved her.

Erik's heart, however told him a different story. He _did_ deserve her _and_ a chance at happiness. It was ultimately up to Christine to choose for herself, not him. What was astonishing to Erik was that she chose him. He was tiered and emotionally exhausted. Removing his cloths he sank into the hot bath water. Washing away all his anxieties he dried off and put on his pajamas. Unlocking the door to the bedroom he crawled into bed.

Tomorrow would be their last day in Paris. He could have stayed longer but instead chose to make a quick exit with Christine. Though he did trust her, he _didn't_ trust Raoul. Erik didn't get the feeling that he would ever hurt her, but he wasn't about to just give her up either. That was obvious due to the huge bouquet of flowers in the other room. No, now was the time to leave. Everything at the building site for the new Opera House could be done without him there. Garnier already agreed to the adjustments and addition of the fifth cellar. At first he was hesitant but then after seeing Erik was not just any other youth, he listened and even worked with him personally. Now things were under way according to Erik's instructions and they were free to leave whenever they wanted.

As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out. A few hours must have gone by, it was the middle of the night. There was no noise outside and it was very dark out. He went turn over, then he stopped. There resting in his arms was Christine. She must have come in after he was asleep. A smile came to his face as he moved himself closer to her and buried his face in her hair, kissing the floral smelling tresses. She was a precious gift to be treasured and he still couldn't believe that Christine was here, in his arms and _wanting_ to be there. As he closed his eyes he rested his head against her and fell asleep. Erik had forgotten he didn't have his mask on.

* * *

The sun crept through the curtains and inched it's way across her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. On her back she could feel Erik's head resting on her. Turning slowly to face him, her breath caught in her thought. His face was not hidden by the mask. The first and only time she had seen him was on the roof over a month ago. Even then it was at distance and darkness covered him. Now he was here, nothing obstructing her view. She moved her hand to touch his face and paused for a moment. Christine didn't know if she should. It might have been crossing the line, but she had to feel his face, had to touch and know every bump and scar. Her warm fingertips traced the deformity. Slowly, Christine's fingers moved across the plains of his face, tenderly caressing it. His lips turned into a lopsided grin. He looked so relaxed and unguarded. His eyes opened and his smile lasted for only a brief moment. In his eyes she could see fear begin to creep in, along with sadness. Erik covered his face with his hands. Sitting up in bed he franticly looked around for his mask. "Where is it?" Christine got up and started looking for it. At the foot of the bed she spotted it. Holding it up he snatched it from her hand and put it on. 

"Erik you fell asleep with it off. I just... I wanted to know what it felt like. You don't have to hide from me any longer I want to know you, the real you. All of you."

"I've never taken this off with people other than when I was forced to during my years at the circus. Every time it comes off it reminds me of those times, when people laughed or screamed and threw money. It's hard to get these images out of my head. Believe me, I've tried." She had expected him to blow up at her but he seemed more defeated than anything else. At least he was trying to control his moods, but seeing him like this was tearing at her heart. Christine wanted nothing more than to banish all of these bad memories forever.

"I don't know what it was like for you, and I don't know how it is for you now, but I want you to know that I have and will never think of you that way. If it makes you comfortable to go out with the mask on, then I understand, but I never want you to feel that you have to wear it around me." Christine sat on the bed and he did likewise.

"I don't think I'm ready yet to walk in the house without it. It doesn't bother you, _really_?" He looked like he could have been crushed with just one word on her part. Yes. The truth was, in all honesty, it didn't bother her. At least to the point that Christine couldn't look at it, or need him to wear the mask. Sure, it was going to take some time to get used to, but she loved him and this was just a small part of who he was. If Christine really loved him then she would accept _all_ of him. Just as she hoped he would do the same for her also, imperfections and all.

"When you are ready to not wear it at home, then I _want_ you to. At night it probably gets uncomfortable. You must admit that you slept better without it last night."

"I did."

"Then take it one step at a time. Sleep without it."

"What about waking up next to this?" He motioned to his face.

"As long as I know you are there, Erik, I feel safe." Changing the subject Christine left the bedroom. "I'm hungry. I think we still have some bread left. Would you like a jam sandwich?" As she left Christine could sense Erik's eyes on her. She had this knack of making everything alright and he knew it. They balanced each other out. He had such emotion, passion, where she lacked. They made such a perfect match. Ever since that day, he never wore his mask to be again.

Paris faded into the distance. Sasha followed them as they continued north east. All the traveling was beginning to tire Christine. All they had time for was riding on the horse, stopping for very brief periods of time, then unloading everything to get a few hours of sleep. The next day they would load everything back up and do it all again. She loved seeing new places, but now she wanted somewhere to stay. Not forever, only for a little while. Just until they got the urge to take in new surroundings. Christine had heard so many stories about Russia and wanted to see for herself if it was true. They spent days in and out of different city's, never staying longer than a night's time. Finally they arrived. Low on funds they received from Giovanni and what Erik had saved from his days at the circus, they had to find some kind of employment. On their way through a bustling town to find a room they could rent out for the night, a poster advertised a need for new entertainers to join the traveling fair. It promised a good pay and their very own tent. "Erik, I could sing again and you could accompany me on papa's old violin." Christine always had a love for preforming and now all these years later, her desire and dream of singing to crowds would happen once again.

"If that is what you wish, then we will go tomorrow."

The next morning proved to be very promising.

* * *

A/N: They are now in Russia. _Finally! _I know I know... this chapter was not fopless :( Sorry. Now that should be a disclaimer in it's self. There is a funny thought. (Disclaimer: This chapter may contain a certain Fop that may be offensive to some people. Reader discretion is advised!) 

Preview: Erik discovers a love for Russian tea, gets a tent worthy of MTV's cribs, and a certain someone shows up who's _wasn't_ in the ALW version. He was _so_ robed! Tune in next time! - GP


	16. Tea and A Foreigner

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Some of you have already guessed who it is (good job!). I don't want to spoil the surprise for those of you who haven't yet. So here is chapter 16! Read it to find out. Oh, and please, don't forget to review...

I don't have too much time to reply to everyone's reviews this week but will try to do it (hopefully) by this weekend. So keep checking my profile page to see my replies. As for corrections to other chapters... I will try and get on it as soon as I have time.

BTW, I apologize about the lack of updating last week. I have a legit excuse. Yes it's something other than 'my computer was abducted by aliens and finally given back to me justin time for this weeks no?Again, sorry :( -GP

* * *

Erik and Christine followed the instructions on the poster they had read the night before. It led them to fair grounds not to far outside of the city they were staying in. He asked a worker who they should speak to and were soon standing in front of a rather spacious looking tent. Erik entered first and motioned for Christine to follow him. For a tent, it was lavishly furnished. Beautiful woods made up the desk and furniture. Deep shades of brown fabric that looked silky soft lined the tent walls. Carpets were laying about on the floor. "Can I help you two?" A middle aged man was sitting down in a wooden chair finishing off the remnants of his meal. Erik could not help but notice the look in his eyes. A mixture of politeness trying to hide the shock and curiosity that were present. 

"We noticed your poster looking for new acts and were interested in the position. Shall we do a brief demonstration to show you what it is we can do?" The man scratched his chin that was beginning to grow new stubble. He more than likely had not shaved that morning. Shaking his head, Erik pulled out the violin from the case he was carrying. Putting everything he had into it, he began to play. The music filled every space of the room and he closed his eyes, concentrating on the melody. It wrapped around Erik and even seemed to go through him. It was one of his favorite songs and it showed. He played it much more than just perfectly. No, that would have been an understatement, an insult. It was as if the music was being composed for the first time and falling upon ears that had never heard the likes of anything so sweet. Christine's part was coming up soon. Her voice would join the violin and his vocal harmonies as well, blending together in a euphony unlike ever before. He opened his eyes to view Christine. A dreamy look overtook her countenance. She swayed with the musical rhythm and he gently reminded her to sing by a slight coughing noise.

Her eyes focused once again on the task ahead. Christine began on cue and her clear voice rang out. Erik joined in. His velvety smooth voice coupled with Christine's was unbelievable. This was the first time they had sang together. He tutored her throughout the years, molding her voice to the stage it was at now. All this time he had never anticipated it to sound as remotely mesmerizing, entrancing as it did this very moment.

With the last line sung and the last note played, harsh silence took over and replaced the enchanting mood that possessed the room and everyone in it. Erik regarded the man whom their near future rested upon. His eyes were shut tightly, as if trying to hold on to the memory of the events that he had been fortunate enough to observe. Opening his eyes slowly Erik noticed the watery look of unshed tears they held. Considering the fact that this manly looking fellow did not appear to be the type of person to tear up, this was a great complement. Although all his years in the circus Erik had seen many a man cry over his musical and vocal performance.

Finally after a moment to compose himself the man spoke in a tightly constricted voice. "If you can do this every evening you can have _my _tent."

Erik would have honestly been surprised if they would have been turned down, but a tent of their own? This was well past his expectations. "All we would like is a tent of our own and a decent pay. We decide how long we will stay. If you can provide us with these basic needs then we will perform one show an evening."

"Just one question." Here it was. Erik knew it was all going too well. He would ask him about the mask and then _that_ would be part of the act. Night after night, a taste of what it was to have people respect and even be impressed. That would have been the greatest illusion that even Erik couldn't produce. Then to have it all taken away along with his mask. Screams and tears, not of joy, but horror. For years he had to endure all this but now he had Christine. If it was just him, perhaps he would be willing to endure such torture once again.

Christine however, had never experienced such ill-treatment before. If she had to see someone she loved treated in such a way, what would that do to her already fragile state? Every evening, watching peoples reactions to his face. Throwing things and spitting. Even physical threats on a creature that should have never been born. If Christine tried to stand up for him, who knows what a mob was capable of? What they would do to his precious beloved for even considering him to be a friend, more less a love. He refused to risk her life for _any_ amount of money.

"What are your names?" Erik breathed a mental sigh of relief.

"I'm Erik and this is Christine." The less information the better.

At first he waited for him to finish. Then when it was evident that Erik was not about to reveal anymore information, he spoke. "I'm Zvar. Welcome to the family!" Zvar stood and shook their hands. "We well have everything set up for you tonight. Come back here with your things and I'll show you where you will be staying from now on." Exiting the tent they made their way back to the inn.

"Erik?" Christine's voice called out to him softly, as if she was almost afraid for him to hear her.

"Yes?" There was something she wanted to say but she hesitated. He encouraged her to ask. "What is it?"

"It's just... I've only head you sing recently and it's always been lullabies or other softly tuned songs. Today, I finally got to hear what you can really do, and the way we sounded together... It was, _perfection." _She paused for a moment as if lost in deep thought. "I'm not just saying that. What I wanted to ask you was, once we move tonight, into our new tent, will you continue to give me singing lessons? Not just lessons like we used to have, but actually sing_ with me_?"

It only took him a moment to answer. "There would be no greater pleasure for me. Besides we have neglected your lessons for far too long now and though your voice is clear, there is still much to teach you." This was true. Christine was still very young and no where near the voice she would have once she matured into an older woman. Both physically and after so many years of training, her voice would still sound just as sweet, but different, better. He would be the one to help her while it developed into a voice worthy of a prima donna. Once she was older, rival sopranos would have nothing worth comparing to. She would leave them all behind.

He was glad that she wanted to resume her lessons. After her father's death, he wasn't sure if he should push the issue or not. So he left it alone, not wanting to force her but let her cope till finally the need for music would simply become to great.

Finally, he agreed to the lessons because he would do just about anything to hear his voice blend together with Christine's once more.

They went back that evening and were shown to their own tent. It was a little smaller than the one they had seen that morning that belonged to Zvar, but it lacked nothing in splendor. Rugs covered the floor and dark shades of silk draped and fell from the top of the tent. It was furnished and had everything they would need. Even room and extra blankets to make a small bed on the floor for Sasha.

Zvar motioned toward the wooden table. "There is a large bowl of fruit, some bread and other things on the table there. If you run out just let any one know and if we don't have what you want, make a special request and I will personally get it for you. The show begins tomorrow and we will be here for a few weeks. Then I will send some people down to pack everything for you and we are off to the next city. Feel free to move about the grounds whenever you wish. We have a large family here. If you get a chance to, you should make your way to the tea tent. My wife makes the best Russian tea. Trust me, I've been all over Russia and have tasted them all. No one can top Sofia. That's why I married her." Zvar winked and left the two to settle in.

Christine twirled around the room, arms outstretched. "Erik can you believe it? This is so amazing. It's so lovely and grand, and all for us!" She took his hands in hers and began to lead him around the room. "Erik, _this is our new home_!" Christine was in such a giddy state, she held on tighter and moved faster and faster in circles. The room was spinning around them. Everything looked like a blur. Christine threw her head back in laughter and Erik also began to smile at his mirthful mood and how he must have looked this very moment. It was interesting, the joyous humor she was capable of putting him in. Only she seemed to have such an effect. Even enough to have him acting in such a fashion... and he loved every second of it.

* * *

Christine was ecstatic to be preforming again. She had missed it and did not realize just how much till they ended their first show the next evening. People shouted and cheered happily at the end for more. Their tear stained faces and red rimmed eyes betrayed their true motives for wanting to hear more. It really was some of the most emotionally luring music one had ever heard, and Erik wrote it all. She was so proud of him and it flattered her to know that much of what he had written was composed with her in mind. There was not a lovelier gift Christine could think of receiving. 

Once the crowd dispersed they looked at the box that contained tips people would throw in expressing their gratitude. Zvar took over half the sales of tickets but told them they would be compensated fairly with their share and complete earnings of whatever was in the box. Her eyes grew round when she had seen the amount of money that people had left. "Erik, there must be over a days wage in here! I have a grand idea." Erik looked up from where he was putting away his violin.

"Just what is this terrific idea of yours?"

"Let's go to the tea tent. I'll buy you a cup of tea to celebrate our first day of a wonderful performance."

"That sounds like a grand idea, but _I'll_ pay." He took the coin from her hand and it seemingly disappeared then reappeared in his other one. Quickly her hand shot out and took it back.

"No." She put her hand on her hip.

His visible eyebrow rose and he smirked. "No?"

"Oh, come on Erik, before she closes!" Ignoring his protesting looks, Christine walked out of the preforming tent forcing Erik to follow or be left behind. He followed. Christine lifted the flap to allow entrance to room. It was very small, only a handful of tables that seated no more than two people. She sat at one that was unoccupied. There was only one other table in the tent that was empty and very soon that one was take as well. "It seems we got here just in time." Apparently this was the place to be. People were coming and going. Some even taking their tea outside since there was no more room. A woman in her late thirties came up to the two with a pot of tea and two cups.

"I'm Sofia. You must be the new act my husband hired." With a friendly smile she poured the tea. It had a very rich smell to it. If it smelled this good, Christine could just imagine what it would taste like. She couldn't wait.

"I'm Christine and this is Erik. We just had our first performance today and couldn't wait to celebrate it with a cup of your famous tea we keep hearing about."

"I'm glad you both decided to try it out. It took a while for people around here to even_ taste_ it. They just couldn't believe a Spaniard like myself could make a decent cup of Russian tea." Sofia laughed. "Now, I don't even have enough space in here to hold everyone. Well, enough of my rambling. I'll let you two alone to enjoy your tea."

"Before you leave, I'd like to pay now." Christine handed her a few coins extra for tip and smiled at Erik. She had gotten to the bill before he did. Erik simply shook his head. It was his small way of reprimanding her.

Sofia took the money and went to assist another table that had just opened up a moment ago then was immediately taken by yet another couple.

"It smells wonderful. Don't you think so?" Christine lifted the cup to her nose and inhaled deeply.

"That it does. I do not wish to disappoint you Christine, but I don't really care for tea that much. I doubt that this particular cup will be any different." He wrapped his long fingers around the cup. Swirling the liquid contents to get a better look at the dark colored tea, Erik then brought it to his lips. After he took a sip he closed his eyes in a face of concentration. Opening his eyes he looked across the small table at Christine. "Well, I do believe that you've found a tea I actually like." He took another sip, clearly savoring the warm drink. "Try some."

"I'm so happy you like it." Christine, now anxious to try this tea that Erik cared for so much, put the cup to her mouth and took a sip. It was so strong. Too strong for her delicate palate. Erik began to chuckle slightly. "What's so funny?"

"Apparently, we don't share the same taste in tea judging by that face your making. Do not fret my dear, it's quite endearing actually."

Christine's face turned a slight shade of red due to the fact that she did not know her dislike of the flavor was so evident. "I guess your right. It's very strong tasting. Would you like the rest of mine." She offered him her cup. He tried to hide his shock from such a suggestion. It was not proper for her to make such an intimate proposal. For most people that is. Christine thought their relationship was _very_ different form other people, but Erik was nonetheless very proper and respectful around her. Secretly, though she would never admit to it, Christine delighted to see Erik in such a state. He was always so graceful, except in these situations. Confused and unsure of what to do. She tried to hide her smile and held the cup further out for him to take it. "Don't you want any more?" It was such subtle teasing on her part that she questioned if he even noticed.

He steadied himself and reached out for the cup. Their hands brushed and Erik tried to appear unmoved. He paused for a moment and looked at the cup. As if trying to figure something out. "So you prefer the taste to sweater tea then?" He said trying to strike up conversation. Erik took a slow sip, lips lingering on the vessel. It did not escape her knowledge that he placed his lips precisely on the cup where her mouth was earlier.

"It would seam that I do prefer a lighter tasting sweet tea to this rather bluntly flavored one. I don't want to offend Sofia, so perhaps, if you don't mind, you could drink the rest of the pot?"

"Gladly." He did drink the rest, and from her cup.

* * *

Ayear and some monthshad gone by and the success of the show had spread throughout the country, possibly even further. Now they were pulling in larger and larger crowds. At the end of the show, the money box would be practically overflowing. The pain from the death of Christine's father was finally starting to go away to the point where she could talk about him without tears streaming down her face. She was well over fifteen now and would soon be sixteen. Legally they could marry. 

Erik at least wanted to tell her this much, he was ready whenever she was. Not now, but when she was ready, he would be there. That he is interested in starting a new family with her, just the two of them, and Sasha of course. There would be no more need of hiding who they really were or pretending they were man and wife for sake of pretense, when they really could be. How badly he wanted to have a real family and maybe even one day, children.

This idea was presenting it's self more and more recently. It seamed to be the foremost thing weighing on Erik's mind. He thought of it when he watched her sing during their lessons, comb her hair, eat. Anything and everything brought it to mind. No time so much as while she slept. At night he was more than happy to give up some of his sleeping time to just watch her as she dreamed about happy things that always caused a little smile to creep up on her rosy lips.

They spent the days on lessons and walking the grounds, the night's preforming. He was unsure at just when and how to go about bringing up the subject. So far no time felt quite right. Just the thought of his even mentioning the idea caused him to sweat profusely.

Christine entered their tent unbeknownst to Erik and rested a hand on his shoulder. He nearly jumped and became very rigid. Little things like this would throw him off guard and had an effect on Erik that caused him to completely loose his thought. He swallowed audibly. "Your back very soon."

"There was not a long line today at Sofia's." She handed him a cup of tea. "I have to bring this back tonight after the show." Christine sat at the table next to him. Even her mere presence and closeness seemed to figuratively bring him to his knees.

He struggled to find his voice. "Christine, we need to talk. There is an essential matter I need to inquire of you." She became very excited.

"I know what your going to ask me, and the answer is yes! It took you long enough to ask, I was beginning to get worried. All the other girls were beginning to tease me about it. Now I can tell them that you finally asked me." Was it really this easy? She ran over to where her cloths were. "What do you think I should wear? Were going to have such a grand time tomorrow." So soon? If Christine was really ready, then that would be fine with him. "I'll just wear my blue dress. It's the nicest one I have. Were going to have so much fun at the festival." The festival. He had completely forgotten. It happened once a year. Talk about last years grand celebration hadn't ceased for months. It was one of the largest and opulent gatherings this side of the world. Thousands and thousands of peoples gathered for the festivities that started as soon as the sun went down and ended when it came up.

"Right. Well, I'll just go and return my cup now and drink my tea on the way. One less thing to do tonight. You can use the time to get ready for tomorrow night." He excited the tent and walked the grounds, thinking seriously to himself just how he was going to ask her.

* * *

The grounds didn't seem to be very busy this time of day. Everyone was occupied either practicing for the evenings performances or preparing for tomorrow nights festivities. He noticed a young woman enter the tent he had been watching. A few moments later the young man he was looking for exited the tent. He knew this was the man that brought him all the way to this part of the world. Not by his own will, oh no. As far as he was concerned, Erik could have stayed here. Unfortunately for him, the Shah had personally requested that the Daroga go and fetch this human wonder for him. Though it was more for his mother than for himself. 

There was mention of a girl that preformed with him, but she was not necessary to bring back. It was the man that the Shah specifically mentioned. Erik turned the corner and virtually disappeared. He looked around and no one was there. _Blast! Where could he have gotten to so quickly? _Turning, he promptly received the answer to his silent question.

"Can I help you,_ Monsieur_?" The question came out chillingly, as a result he froze. No, not because of the frighteningly heartless tone this masked man was able to produce, as if he was capable of anything and wouldn't hesitate a moment to go through with it. That wasn't it at all. It was the actual _sound_ of his voice. In all his years he had never heard such a magnificent voice come from any parson he had ever known. He had heard the best throughout the years working in the Shah's palace. The top entertainers in the world had preformed there. None of these even came close in comparing to the few words he had heard the young man speak. It left him speechless. Apparently Erik did not appreciate his inability to communicate for the moment. He came in closer. A formidable looking towering shrouded in black.

"Are you delayed? I asked you a question, or should I repeat myself slower this time so you can comprehend?"

"I understand perfectly, Erik. I have come to bring you back to Persia with me." Perhaps this was not the way of going about it. In an instant he had pinned the smaller man against the wall.

"What are you talking about?" The look in his eyes showed he did not want lengthy explanations. Rather, he wanted answers, _now_.

"I have been sent by his excellency the Shah of Persia on behalf of his mother, the Khanum. They request your presence at the palace. I am here to escort you back." This caused him to back away, releasing the man.

"What makes you think I will even go with you?" He was afraid of this but not unprepared.

"The Shah has promised you the honor of a position amongst his court, along with much riches and great power in his country." It was the last promise that Erik seemed to consider. So he continued on the subject. "You would hold great authority over many people. The only two people you would be in subject to is the Khanum and Shah himself. You would be feared and respected. It is unlike any offer I have ever heard before in all my years serving there." He did not respond to the statement but his interest appeared perked.

He produced a ticket from some unseen pocket, handing it to him, and walked away. It was allowing entrance to the show tonight. He would go and see for himself the reason the Shah _had_ to have him brought back so badly. If his voice alone was able to produce such an effect on him, he could only imagine what Erik sounded like when he sang.

The performance proved to surpass his expectations. He was not exempt to weeping along with the rest of the crowd. The raw emotions it evoked proved too powerful to hold back the torrent he never knew he could ever produce. It was expressed emotion for his dead wife, dying son and everything else he could think of. When the show was over he knew he had to bring them back, if not for the Shah then for himself. To simply hear the enchanting melody unlike anything ever heard before and to share this gift in music with his son before he died.

He knew it would be hard, Erik did not appear to not be the easiest person to get along with, but he would have to succeed or his position as Daroga of the Mazanderan and quite possibly his life and that of his son would cease to exist.

* * *

A/N: There you go. Nadir is now here for your reading pleasure :) Gotta love the Daroga! Poor guy, he gets picked on by Erik a lot. Do not fret, they eventually become friends... _eventually_. It's more like _Erik_ eventually befriends _him_. Nadir is overall a nice guy. Erik on the other hand... well... lets just say he's still got some people skills to work on, but thats Erik for ya! 

Preview: (Starts playing dramatic music) Enter the Khanum! Ooooh... the plot thickens ;)


	17. Kisses, Sweet Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... still.

A/N: I was in a fluffy mood and wanted to see the relationship between Erik and Christine develop further. Before... we'll, you'll just have to wait and see won't you! Hehe. So this chapter is going to have nice little E/C moments for all you hopeless romantics out there.

Soooo... bring on the fluffy goodness!

* * *

Erik couldn't stop staring at the Persian who stood in the back of the tent, away from the crowd. He did everything to look away and concentrate on the music but eventually his eyes would wonder back to the insufferable distraction that stood there just watching him. It wasn't so much the Persian himself that bothered him, but the _reason_ he was there. 

Upon first stepping out of the tent, he was already in a somewhat foul mood at not being able to ask Christine, once again, the question that had been plaguing him for some time now. His thoughts were rudely interrupted by an unwanted presence. Erik spotted him immediately despite his obvious efforts to remain undetected. It amused him for a moment, but only for a moment. Once he knew the Middle Eastern man was following him, this little game he was playing with Erik was up. He hid himself and transformed from prey to skilled predator. Stalking his bewildered victim as he tried to find the man he was tracking just seconds ago. Curiosity took its hold of him and caused Erik to confront the man who dared to try and monitor him without his knowledge. Of course, that was impossible.

Erik could tell the man was completely thrown to see him standing there in all his imposing stature. If he wasn't so provoked by him, he thought he could have very possibly smiled at the man's anxiety. He spoke Russian, though uneasily, and asked him to come back to Persia with him. The impertinence of such a suggestion outraged Erik. As if he were like trained dog that came when called! Even his choice of addressing him by his given name added fuel to the fire. Before the Persian could react, Erik had him pinned against the wall. At first his pleading did nothing to sooth him. All he could hear were useless words meant to tempt him. Then the Persian had finally enough sagacity in that head of his to mention the amount of power Erik would hold _if _he agreed to go. He did not give his answer but instead, taciturnly invited him to attend tonight's performance. He wanted him to see for himself that he and Christine were unlike any other performers out there and why he needs to bring them back so badly. That way if they did decide to go, he would be more than ready to fulfill any indulgence or risk going back alone.

Now, here he was. Performing in front of this large and faceless crowd like he would any other night, only, tonight _was_ different. Every time his eyes drifted back to him, all he could think of was what the future held for Christine and him. He was content to stay if she was inclined to do so. Though as much as he hated to admit it, and he had no intention of ever doing so aloud, Erik was slightly tempted by the offer. To see a completely new part of the world and not to mention one he got there, the authority he would hold, made the Persians offer that much more seductive. However if Christine did not want to go, he would not force her.

The performance was over and the crowd began to disperse. Eventually only the three of them remained. The Persian approached the two; a look of astonishment was visible. "That was, impressive to say the least." Once again, speaking very slowly, unsure of his influent Russian. "Have you made a decision yet?" Christine looked from the man to Erik and back to the Persian.

"I don't believe I've ever seen you before. I'm Christine and this is Erik. Although, it seems you have already met." He came forward and took her hand in his.

"I am the Daroga of Mazanderan. You may call me Nadir. It is a pleasure, and yes, I have already met Erik."

"You don't speak Russian do you?"

"No, but I do speak a few different languages. I need to know them for my position I have back in Persia. Often I am sent to accompany guests back to the palace." Christine turned to Erik. Excitement emitted from her and she struggled to contain it.

"Do you by any chance speak French, Nadir? It is my mother tongue after all. Erik is the one who taught me Russian."

In perfect French he responded to her. "Fortunately for me, it is one of the languages I am more comfortable in. I must say, your Russian is impeccable." He was able to say this in a much more fluid tone, even being able to get the right accent on some of the words though one could still detect a hint his accent underneath it all.

Erik couldn't take anymore and interrupted. "As is her teachers. No, we haven't discussed it, and thank you for bring it up before we've had the chance to, _Daroga_." His patience with this man was beginning to run thin and was made evident by his refusing to call him by his title and instead opting for a more formal address. Choosing to now ignore him, he directed his attention to Christine. "The offer has come up for us to go to Persia where we would perform for the Shah. All accommodation's would be taken care of and very nicely indeed. We will go only if you desire such." He already knew her answer.

"Yes! This is amazing! Will we get to stay in an actual palace?" This time it was Nadir to answer.

"If you wish, though you will have your own housing located on the premises. It's practically attached to the palace itself and not lacking in slender in any such way. Having servants and everything you desire, you would only be subservient to the Shah and his mother, the Khanum, as I've already told Erik."

"If we go with you, then it is under the same condition as it was when we began here. We get to choose when we leave. It is that or nothing, and kindly refrain from addressing me in such an informal manner when I have not permitted you to do so." This caused a disapproving look from Christine, which he dismissed, and an uncomfortable one from Nadir.

"My job is only to bring you back. Once you get there you will be under someone else's watch and care, so I can't see why not." He may as well have just said they would no longer be his burden. "Forgive me for asking this, but what exactly is your relationship with one another."

Erik was on the verge of telling this man that he was indeed being both protective of Christine and her reputation. Most would not understand the unusual circumstances they were in. Christine interrupted before he had the chance to. "Erik is my, guardian, I guess you can call it. You see, my mother died when I was very young and my father died just over a year ago. So he has been taking care of me both at the request of my papa and of his own will. We've known each other for almost a decade. Why do you ask?"

"Simply because I need to know the way to present you to the Shah."

"Tell them we are married if it will cause less confusion." Besides, he planned on that coming true very soon. Maybe they could even have a private ceremony once they were there.

"I do not think that would be such a wise decision..." After a moments hesitation, he opted for, "Monsieur", instead of Erik.

"Why not?"

"The Khanum is not exactly one of the most, how shall I say, gracious of hosts." Erik spoke up in Nadirs native language, not allowing him to finish. He did so with ease, as if he had been raised in Persia himself.

"What is the matter with you? Do you wish to frighten her? Now tell myself, and only me, I do not want to worry Christine. Why is the Khanum such a demanding creature?" The Daroga was astounded, once again, with what he was capable of. Erik could tell he caught him off guard with his ability to converse with Nadir, and this greatly satisfied him. After a moment of gathering his wits, Nadir explained.

"The Khanum is a very jealous woman. If you come with Christine as your sister than your wife, you will gain much more favor in her eyes and in turn, the eyes of the Shah as well. She is a very twisted and perversive individual who is capable of influencing her son as she wishes. However, I can not ensure the safety of Mlle. Daae if you do not head my warning."

"Does she know just how highly you regard her?" Nadir did not answer. "Well, can you ensure_ her_ safety if we do go?" He did not care so much for his own welfare, he was capable of taking care of himself, but was very much concerned for that of Christine's. Erik knew he would _never_ forgive himself if _anything_ ever happened to his precious jewel.

"If you go as brother and sister, it will make a world of a difference. There will really be no interest in her then. Despite that, I _will_ do everything in my power to protect her." This was not enough of an assurance for Erik. He turned to Christine who was eagerly trying to understand what they were talking about, knowing it had to deal with her. Erik could see the Curiosity in her and spoke in French to her.

"We are not going." She desperately grabbed his arm as he was about to leave the tent. "Erik, _please_, I want to go." He stayed where he was, choosing to allow Christine to keep him there.

"_I _am your guardian, and _I _do not want you to go. It's not safe." He hoped this to the point explanation would suffice. At least until Nadir decided to interfere, speaking in French to be sure Christine would be able to understand.

"You _must_ come with me! If I do not bring you back, then, I will loose my favor with the Shah." There was an unmistakable desperate plea in his voice.

"So you may loose it for a time, I'm sure you can gain it back eventually. Just tell them it wasn't your fault, put the blame on us." Honestly Erik _didn't_ _care_ what he told them.

"No, you don't understand. Where I am from, if you loose his favor, you will more than likely loose everything you own, perhaps even your life and that of your surrounding family. I have a son, Reza, who is sick. If we get thrown out of our home, he will die. Please, you must return to Persia with me."

Erik could see the pity and concern that darkened Christine's bright features into that of sadness. "Oh, Erik, we have to go. If something happens to that poor boy..." He was about to say that he more than likely didn't even have a boy, but Christine continued her entreaty. "I'll be fine, Nadir will be there, like he promised, and I'll have you. I could not think of anyone else I would feel safer with." She stepped closer to him, now taking both his hands in hers she pressed one to her cheek and the other to her mouth, kissing his palm and fingers. Then she spoke into them. Her warm breath could be felt against his sensitive hand. She could have asked for anything and he would have gladly gave it, just as long as he could continue feeling her lips against his skin.

Erik cherished these moments, though they were few and far between. A sort of unspoken rule concerning boundaries had always existed between them. Never did he try to steal a kiss or pressure her to give some kind of affection that she was not wiling to. Once in a while Christine would work up the nerve to playfully kiss him on the cheek or hold his hand. Even fewer times she would kiss him goodnight on the lips, though it was quick and light. How he wished she would do that more often, but Christine was much too modest and shy for that. Perhaps in time...

"Please Erik, do this one thing for me." He knew she was right, he was the best person to keep her safe from anything, but he was still concerned. Erik knew he would have to keep a close eye on her.

"Alright, we'll go." Christine quickly took his hands and threw them around her. Nadir heard what he wanted and decided to give them some privacy. At least he seemed to have _some_ sense in him.

Stepping up on her tiptoes to come as close to reaching him as possible he leaned in closer in time to hear her. "Thank you." Christine's eyelids began to close slowly and his mirrored her action. This moment reminded him of that one back in Paris, when they shared their first kiss, as brief as it was. Now, no door was there to be knocked on, in effect, ruining the moment. For the first time Erik had never been happier to be in a tent than he was now.

Inches apart, he could smell her lemony breath from her tea earlier. It smelled sweet and refreshing. Her lips were coated in the balm he had made her. Erik made it to taste like peppermint every time she applied it. While he was making it he secretly hoped one day he would get the opportunity to taste it for himself, directly off of her succulent lips. His wish was about to come true.

* * *

Christine leaned in closer to Erik, pausing before meeting up with his full lips. She loved how he had to bend to meet her mouth. It made her feel so small and safe at the same time while she was encased in his muscular grasp. Her lips parted and his heavy breath entered her mouth tasting like the Russian tea he normally drank. Though she had tried it with sugar, cream and once even with lemon and still didn't care for it, Christine didn't think she would mind taking it this way. (A/N: I know _I_ wouldn't!) 

Finally she couldn't take it any longer and closed the distance between them. Christine couldn't believe herself. _She_ was kissing Erik! She pushed the thought aside and just enjoyed herself. Their lips brushed softly at first, but only at first. Soon she was getting so caught up in moment that Christine began to press harder, taking Erik by surprise due to the fact that he stopped moving his mouth. Then as if catching on, he began to return the kiss with more fervor on his part.

Regretfully they had to separate for much needed air, and she didn't know how her hands became tangled up in his thick hair.

A smile as large as she had ever seen one graced his now slightly swollen lips. She imagined hers matched. "What was that for?" Christine knew he was teasing her.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Erik looked as if he was seriously contemplating something.

"No, I don't believe you have."

"Well I do."

"And I love you." She buried her head in his chest as he held her tighter. Christine deeply breathed him in and was content to stay that way as long as she could. Unfortunately, there was plenty of packing to be done.

After making a moaning sound displaying her reluctance, she looked up at him. "We have to go pack. I don't want to waist another day when we should already be there."

"What about the festival? I thought you wanted to go?" Christine did, but there was no way she would be able to have fun knowing they were supposed to be heading back with Nadir.

"We went to it last year. I won't miss anything I haven't already seen. Besides, we've been here for over a year and I think it's time we move to something new." She meant this in more than just one way, and by the look in his eyes, he picked up on it.

"During our stay in Persia, we will have to pretend to be siblings. You must understand, it is for your safety and you _cannot_ tell anyone otherwise. Are you willing to do that?"

The very idea made her laugh. Especially how at the moment they were in such an intimate embrace. "Well then, _brother_, though the culture is very different than that to which we are accustomed, I suppose they would frown on such displays of affection." Then pulling away she went on. "Perhaps we should start acting the part now?" Erik pulled her even closer.

"Five more minutes." She was more than happy to comply. Though she suspected he wanted more than just five minutes. Christine was right.

* * *

Nadir went back to their tent the next morning, fully expecting them not to be close to leaving. He got a shock upon hearing Erik's voice to enter. Everything was piled in the middle of the floor, ready to be loaded. "Good morning Daroga. I hope you have your means of transportation ready. We do not wish to delay here any longer than necessary." 

Erik did not cease to surprise him. Yesterday he was so dead set on not going, and now apparently, he couldn't wait. They must have been up for hours getting ready, then to be up so early and ready to go. He was just happy Erik was finally complying. Though Nadir suspected it was not because of him. Christine had a lot more power over this amazingly impressive man than she knew about. As strong willed as he seemed to be, Erik was completely powerless when it came to her, and he knew it too.

"I will go and fetch the carriage if this is everything."

Christine spoke up. "Not exactly everything. We have a horse that needs to be brought over from the stables and have you met Sasha yet?" Sasha? He could make room for Christine, but no more than that or their trip was going to be a very compact one. Was he really going to be bringing _another_ person along? Suddenly he heard a bark come from the direction of his feet and Nadir looked down. There stood an aging and friendly dog, by the looks of it. He patted the soft creature on the head and she in turn licked his hand.

"Reza will like you. I'll have Darius take care of the horse. Alright then, let's get going." After introducing Erik and Christine to Darius, who is a kind of manservant to me, we loaded everything up and were on our way. Apparently no goodbyes were necessary since they had already done so last evening. It was a good thing they did because people looked as if they were far to busy with taking care of things for the festivities that were to occur later tonight. As they rode away from the fair grounds, special booths and tents were being erected to accommodate the masses of peoples who were to visit the area. The celebration was well known even from where he was from. He remembered one year when he was sixteen, a group of his friends decided to make the over a weeklong journey to be there. Needles to say when he returned home, his father was furious and punished him, but it was worth it. Never had he experienced such a jubilant time. It was a combination of youth, friends and the thought of how much trouble they would be in when they all returned, that made it so much more exciting. Nadir doubted he would ever have such excitement again.

They made good time and were soon ready to board the small boat that would take them to the ample steamer that eventually would bring them to Persia. Erik evidently had his sights set on a sizeable private boat that was much to pricey for the budget that Nadir was given to bring him back with. "I assume you do not expect me to travel with the hordes of people that are packed into that pathetic excuse of a boat. If we make this journey, it will be in that private one."

"There is no way I can hire such a vessel. I have not the funds to do such."

"I did not ask if _you_ had the 'funds'." He pulled out a large amount of currency and walked over to the captain. We were all left there to watch as he handed over the money without a second's hesitation, even though it was enough to feed all of them on the finest of foods for over a month. He then returned. "I have secured us _proper_ means of transportation. He will take us wherever we need to go. I suggest we board now and the captain will have some of his men take our things." Erik held out his arm for Christine and she took it. He could hear her say something about it being a lot of money, but he just brushed it off as if such expenditures were common.

Once aboard he found that they all had very nice accommodations and would arrive in Persia in less time than he thought since there was no need to take the steamer. They were on their own schedule and would have to wait for no one. The boat would continue traveling the entire time, thus avoiding delays of loading and unloading passengers.

The meals on board were no less impressive than the use of gold and marble on the ship. It truly was a pleasurable trip and even Erik seemed to relax. Of course, he knew it was due to how much time he was spending with Christine before they had to charade around as siblings and he appeared to be trying to spend as much time with her as possible. One evening, when Nadir wanted to take a walk around the deck for some much needed fresh air after a wonderful dinner, he caught them in a passionate embrace under the clear and starry night. Quickly he retreated before they noticed him, not wanting to disturb the two. Especially since they would not have such moments when they arrived.

It was interesting to notice the change in temperament Erik had after such 'encounters'. Though they were still very formal to one another, he couldn't help but take note of how at ease and in good spirits he was. He only hoped such a disposition would last when they were in Persia. Slowly, Nadir found himself beginning to like Erik. He was quick witted and very intelligent, despite having sometimes a sharp retort, Erik was just like any other man. In need of love from a good woman, and he apparently found her. Christine was the balance he needed to deal with the outside world and he would be always grateful to her for being that mediator. Especially when it came to dealing with Erik directly himself.

* * *

It was perhaps the most pleasant trip Erik had ever made. Every moment was spent in the company of his most darling Christine. Only now, there was no barrier between them and they could openly display their affections wherever they were, and they most certainly did. In the hallways, the deck, the different lounges and once even in the laundry room when they wanted to get out of sight for a little privacy. After these little moments, often her hair would be a tell tale sign of what went on. It was truly such an endearing thing that made him want to take her in his arms once more and kiss the strands from her face. 

Much too soon for Erik, they arrived in Persia and had to now comport themselves. As they were unloading everything Erik pulled her aside. "Christine, I love you and even though we will not have the opportunity to spend as much time with one another as I would like to, I want you to know that no matter where I am, I will always be thinking of you." He waited a moment and then just decided to say it. "...and the time we spent here on our way to Persia." At this her face reddened.

"Me too." She let out a nervous little giggle and embraced him once more before they departed.

"I also want you to know that as soon as we leave Persia, I very much intend to spend all my available time with you as someone more than just a sweetheart." Her eyes lit up at the suggestion he was making. Yes, he wanted to be her husband.

"Erik, I also want you to know that I want to spend all of _my _time with you as well and not just as your childhood sweetheart, but as someone more." He was so overjoyed to hear it that he laughingly swept Christine up and spun her._ She wanted to marry him. His face didn't matter. _He kissed her as passionately as he could and then released her, looking into those beautiful eyes that held such a happy hope for the future. Holding hands as they excited the boat, Erik helped her into the carriage and soon enough they were on their way to the palace. Erik was ecstatic. He couldn't believe how everything, for once, was going so right in his life. The sky above was blue and the birds were singing. Even Nadir did not get on his nerves, but he actually laughed at one of his comments mentioning just how cheerful Erik looked today. "Nadir, life can sometimes be a spectacular thing if you only let yourself take it all in. Especially on such a marvelous day as this." Everything did look as if it sparkled more and the air smelled clean and floral scented. Erik even ventured so far as to ask himself: _What could possibly go wrong?_

* * *

A/N: (The song to the TV show 'Love Boat' is playing softly in the background.) Well, I've never been on a cruse like _that_ before. (snicker) Aren't the two lovebirds just too cute! Ah, well. I needed to give them a little happy time before Persia and the Khanum (dun dun dun) (looks around to see where the dramatically scary music is coming from.) Oooookaaaay... right, well um. Just leave me a review and I'll try and have the next chapter on time, again, forgive me. (Hangs head in shame... again) 

Preview: Ok, so I lied, the Khanum is really for real in _this_ chapter. (Dramatic music blasts loudly) _Where_ is that coming from! (Gets up from computer to investigate thereby leaving all you wonderful readers out there time to review.)


	18. The Khanum

Disclaimer: I don't own POTO.

A/N: Hello all my loyal readers. I am leaving and won't be back till the end of the month. I should have another chapter up by then. Unfortunately, I don't have as much time as I used to with spring now here. I will continue this one and "The Perfect Wife", but I'll only be updating every other week from now on. Sorry, but if I can, I may post up an extra one every now and then in between the two weeks. As always, I appreciate your reviews and really look forward to hearing from everyone. I know you like the E/C fluff, so I tried to include some of it in here, along with the entrance of the Khanum. I'm really looking forward to the plot and have lots of interesting twists. So please, keep reading _and_ _reviewing_, I'll do my best to keep you all happy while I'm writing this, despite the drama that will ensure.

Now that I have your attention, enter the Khanum!

* * *

It was a new world to her. The colors and shapes of the buildings, scents of blooming flowers that she had never before smell or seen, the people and how they dressed was amazing. "Erik, it's so beautiful." Unconsciously her hand squeezed his slightly with excitement. Erik on the other hand did not seem to share her enthusiasm.

"The buildings could use some work. Is _that_ the palace, Nadir?" The Persian did not need to turn in the carriage to see where it was Erik was pointing to in the distance.

"Yes, it is." Christine's eyes grew larger as she took in the enormous palace.

"It's very large, isn't it?"

"Do not let size alone fool you my dear, with the condition it's in, I would hope it doesn't fall down on us while were sleeping." It could have used some fresh paint and perhaps a few things fixed up here and there, but overall it was far from 'collapsing'.

Ignoring Erik's comment, Nadir addressed the two. "I was hoping I could check in on my son prior to appearing before the Shah. It will not take too long."

"Of course you can Nadir. We would love to meet Reza." Christine gave Erik a little nudge to say something in the like, he, in response, made a brief noise displaying his agreement. "See, we don't mind at all. How old is he now?"

"Eleven. Though he is still young, Reza is advanced for his age, and a very good boy. I never have any difficulty with him." This ride did not take long before they arrived to a large home. It very airy, pillars held up a roof that extended over the actual house so people could sit under during the hot summer months.

Sasha was beginning to show the signs of aging. She did not go hurrying about to investigate everything right away, but slowly made her way to only the plants and chairs that interested her. Then she went under the cool shade of the extended roof and rested, breathing heavily as she was laying down. Sasha was too tiered to make another trip toady and Christine hoped Nadir wouldn't mind if he had an overnight guest. "Sasha is exhausted from the journey, perhaps if you don't mind, she could stay here for the night. Perhaps Reza would enjoy her company. She just adores children."

"That can be arranged. My son loves animals, and since this particular one is very well behaved and docile, perhaps she can even stay with him." A servant immediately exited the residence and ran up to Nadir. The worried look on his face caused Nadir's smile to fall away. "How is Reza?"

A look of concern came over the old man's face. "I am sorry, but solders took him away, imprisoned him, at the order of the Khanum two days ago. I am sorry, but there was nothing we could do. She requests your presence at the palace, _now_."

"We must leave for the palace." Nadir directed the driver and soon they were off at a breakneck speed. Christine couldn't believe someone would do such a thing to a young, and sick, boy. Then by the looks of it, poor Nadir was in such mental turmoil that she was afraid to say anything and risk upsetting him any further. Evidently Erik felt the same way and remained silent for the duration as well.

The palace came into view and as they approached closer and it was even larger than when they passed it from a distance earlier. Solders stood, weapons in hand, by the entrance ways with stoic looks on their faces that could almost rival Erik's, _almost_.

A solder approached the carriage as they got out and addressed Nadir in Farsi, the language of the Persians. It would have been useless to even try to understand if she did not have Erik there with her. "The Khanum is expecting you. She is waiting in the music room."

"Where is my son?" Christine could detect a quiver in his voice and could only imagine what he was going through.

"That is for the Khanum to inform you of, this way please." Light colored wood made up the wide and pretentious double doors that allowed them entrance into the palace. Once inside it was spectacularly decorated beyond anything Christine had ever seen before. She even caught Erik eying some of the carefully crafted moldings and woodwork. The hallways were endless. There were a dozen different directions you could go. It would not take someone long to get turned around. As they walked further into the maze of corridors, Christine found that if they did not have a guide there to show them the way, she wouldn't even be able to find her way out.

Finally, after a long and confusing walk through elegantly designed hallways that held valuable works of art, trinkets, and gem encrusted everything, from vases to handles on the various doors, they arrived to what she assumed was the music room. The doors swung open and she heard their names being announced, but other than that, Christine couldn't really make out anything else.

She could tell the room was very large just from her position in the doorway. Already an organ that covered a vast amount of the wall stood out at her. As they entered Christine's mouth hung slightly open. She couldn't believe just how many various instruments the music room held, some she had never even seen before but they looked as if they were exotic looking, perhaps not even from _this_ country. Vast wooden doors closed around sections of the wall. Christine could only imagine what other smaller instruments they held. Then there was the enormous bookshelf that took over the entire length of the wall and held profuse amounts of sheet music to choose from. She did not know that many scores even _existed_.

The voice of a woman filled the room, but Christine was still distracted by the possessions the room held to look in her direction. She was about to lean over to Erik and ask him what was being said until she caught sight of the Khanum. There was no doubt in her mind the middle-aged woman, hidden behind the transparent red vales of her garb and bejeweled from head to toe, was the Shah's mother.

At first sight she would have said she was a beautiful woman, but upon a closer look it was apparent, beautiful, with her golden skin and thick brown hair, was only part of the description. Now that she thought about it, the word omnipotent came to mind. Along with menacing.

Suddenly Christine became very still and quiet. The Khanum's eyes were upon her and she wanted to fidget under her intense gaze but used her entire self control not to. This was very hard to due considering the look she was receiving. It was not the kind and friendly ones she was accustomed to, but one that made her uneasy. The the Khanum said something and the corners of her lips turned upward to resemble a smile upon someone's face who did not do such an action regularly, but appeared slightly forced. The eerie smile caused Christine to want to advert her eyes else ware, but her body simply refused to do so, despite the shiver that began to run down her back or the way it made her skin crawl.

Something was not right about the Shah's mother and Christine knew it. Certain evilness radiated from her that made Christine second-guess her willingness to even come to this place. She moved closer to Erik and held on tightly to his arm, giving it a little squeeze then moving behind him slightly. The Khanum said something that caused everyone to laughed heartily except for Nadir, only smiling nervously and Erik, whom not only remained unmoved by her humor but Christine could feel him tense under her grasp, apparently trying to control his emotions.

Though Christine did not know what it was they spoke of, she didn't really need to. Just the _way_ the Khanum spoke, showed the amount of power she possessed and how those under her control, which was about everyone, feared her. She knew no one would ever question her or dare think it.

At last she removed her penetrating gaze to Erik and Christine breathed a mental sigh of relief. This time her eyes did not maintain the condescending regard they held when looking at Christine, but contained something else. An emotion that was similar to the way Erik's eyes became a fiery torrid when they were about to kiss, but her eyes held something else that Christine was unable to identify. It far surpassed hunger and had an almost deranged look about it.

Erik began to leave and Christine was surprised that their meeting was over so soon. Then he stopped and turned back to her after the Khanum called out to him, vexation was heard in her voice. More words were spoken afterwards and he gestured for her to sing a song with him. Singing with Erik usually relaxed her, but now she was worried.

This woman was capable of many things such as imprisoning a young and ill boy and Christine knew they would have to tread carefully while living here. Especially if they wanted to stay favored be the Khanum. Though Christine had a feeling she didn't have her favor to begin with.

* * *

Upon entering the music room Erik spotted the Khanum and some of her slave girls sitting on the mound of pillows in the corner of the room. She was looking at Christine with disdain when she asked just who she was. Nadir spoke up and introduced Christine as Erik's sister. Her gaze did not falter when Christine finally met her eyes, but it hardened slightly. "It appears she does not know how to behave in front of royalty. A person could be beheaded for regarding the room they are in over acknowledging my presence. I can excuse such an act this one time because of her lack of knowledge, but perhaps I can think of a better punishment. I wonder how she would like the position as a harem girl?" Everyone else laughed and just the thought of Christine as a harem girl and sold off to whoever wanted her as a 'slave' made him feel rage for the Khanum. How dare she even think of despoiling his pure and undefiled white rose. She would only belong to him and no other man.

It was as if she could hear Erik's mind shouting at her. She turned her attention to him. "So this is the illustrious Erik. The eighth world wonder. Nadir, translate for me. Tell him 'I have brought him here to see a demonstration of his renowned abilities. Whenever he wishes it, he may use this room.'"

Erik spoke up before Nadir could. "Are you so presumptuous to assume that I can not understand? You had best take care; many countries have been overthrown by such an act. It would be best to break the distasteful habit immediately. I must also insist that you release the Daroga's son." A guard moved forward, ready to arrest him for such treasonous words. The Khanum however, held her hand up, signaling the solder to return to his position. Rather than a look of wrath, amusement crossed her face.

"You speak as if you were in the position of the Shah himself instead of my son, though he would never address me as you so freely do. Never has anyone ever spoke to me in such a manner. Yet I will continue indulge in your little game. Tell me, what will happen if I decline to do such a thing?"

"Then _I_ will decline your offer and we will leave. Good day." He began to walk out when he heard her call out to him.

"Wait. I still have left to hear just what it is I will be missing out on. If what I hear pleases me, he will be released. You intrigue me Erik. A man who does not know fear is one I have never met, until today. You must have a lot to be confidant about." Her eyes roamed his body and then returned once again to meet his, though not after a thorough examination of his person.

"I do." He said succinctly that it compelled the woman to smirk. "I see that you feel you can be just as open with me as I am with you."

"Of course. It can only be expected. What an interesting time we will have... _Erik_." She said his name in a manner that was not disrespectful, if anything it held an unknown emotion Erik was unaware of, but it exacerbated him nonetheless.

The way Nadir had described her did not do the Khanum justice. She was far beyond vile and he felt every second he spent in her presence was a waste of his time. He was ready to leave and decided to hurry up and do a quick presentment of their abilities and then find their chambers to relax in Christine's company. It was still early, perhaps they could practice for the full show he was planning on and then after that if there was extra time, they could take some time out of pretending to be brother and sister.

He escorted Christine over to the piano and began to play one of the scores he had composed. She began to sing and he soon joined in. He did not bother to look over at the Khanum and honestly didn't care to. Right now, all that ever mattered while they were singing together was Christine and he sang his heart out for her and only her. If there were people in the room to hear it, or if it was just the two of them, it didn't matter. The sweet melody finished and they stood to customarily bow as they always did after any performance. Tears once again were expected, even the guards could not hold them back, but the Khanum did not have them, though she was no less amazed. He figured a heart as black as hers could not produce such a reaction. "Stay the night Daroga, I've had a room prepared for you. Your son may join you and then you will return to your home tomorrow. Next time do not take so long. I do not have the longanimity to wait for something I want now." Without an apology to him, she terminated the subject and he simply had to be content with that. Addressing Erik, she leaned forward as she spoke. "That was beyond my exactions. There is a formal inauguration for the new grand vizier this month and I expect you to perform a full show. Perhaps every now and then you can give me a _private_ show to see what you are _really_ capable of." She whispered something in the guards ear and then, clapping her hands, they were dismissed. The solders moved forward from their positions surrounding the Khan and began to escort them from the room.

"I will show you to your rooms." Nadir stated in French for Christine's benefit. On the way Nadir turned to Erik and spoke so Christine could not understand. "You have to be more careful Erik. The Khan could have killed you for speaking to her in such a way."

Erik could care less what she thought of him. "I do not care for that wretched woman. Nor does it matter to me if she knows about it. I doubt she will punish me in such a harsh fashion. You heard the Khan, I 'intrigue' her."

"Erik you do not know the ways here. Without a moments notice you can fall from favor and lose everything." Nadir was desperately trying to get his point across and was becoming frustrated with Erik.

Erik merely was enjoying himself watching the Persian try to reason with him. "Oh Caroga, even if she did _try_ to kill me, I have escaped dozens of times before. After all," He tried to prove his point by holding up a pair of keys and dangling them in Nadir's face, "I can escape from anything."

"Those are the keys to the jewel room! How did you get those?" He tried to snatch them back but he closed his hand around them before Nadir could take them.

"Keep your voice down." Erik looked around to make sure none of the guards had heard. Fortunately they were either ahead or too busy looking at Christine to overhear. "I noticed how protectively the guard was keeping them and figured they had to be of some importance. So I snatched them from him on the way to the music room. Now that I know just how valuable they really are, perhaps I'll have to investigate this room later. Thank you for informing me as to just where these keys go." Nadir had the expression that he could have kicked himself right there for telling Erik such knowledge.

"Open your hand. Now." Obediently he did and it was empty. "I will have those keys before we get back." An exasperated sigh escaped him. Choosing to ignore the keys for the time being, he returned to their previous conversation. "Erik, I only tell you to be careful because the Khanum is a very powerful woman and she _will_ find your week spot. Not through me, but eventually she'll figure out that Christine means a lot to you." No more words were necessary. He got the picture.

They were silent the rest of the way. Nadir apparently wanted his words to sink into Erik's mind. They did. He would still act aloof, but this time exercising a little extra caution. He would try his best to tolerate the Khanum if not for his own benefit then for Christine's. The guard stopped and turned opening a door and motioned for Christine to enter. She did and was taken back by the lush accommodations. The best of everything a woman could need was present and accounted for. A slave girl was already in the room waiting for her and bowed slightly when she caught hold of Christine. Her long black hair was pulled back and hung past her knees. Her skin glowed, a rich dark brown in color matching her eyes. The soft green material of her outfit was as transparent as the Khanum's face vales. Only darker shades of green that were placed over her top and bottom hid her from the eyes of others.

In very hesitant French, she spoke. "I am Nava. I believe it stands for 'tune' in your language. The Khanum had sent me to serve you. Anything you wish mistress, I will do." Nava walked over to where Christine stood and motioned to follow her deeper into the room. "Let us get you settled." The door began to close and Erik was about to enter before two spears crossed in front of him, blocking the entrance.

A guard spoke. "You can not enter your sisters quarters. Your room is this way." Now they wanted to keep him from Christine? He was beginning to loose his patience. Nadir tried to calm him down before that happened.

"Let me show him to his room. You may go." The guards looked reluctant to leave but they obeyed. "Like I said, some things are very different than you are accustomed to. There is a section in the palace dedicated to the Khanum and her harem. The only males that are permitted are eunuchs. These are now the men's quarters." He said this as they walked further down a different hallway that led to another section of the palace. "This will be your room. I believe you will find everything you will need for your stay and if not let your attendant know and he will get it for you." Erik's bags were already in the room and a young man around Erik's age was already unpacking them for him. When he heard Nadir speak he immediately stood up straight and bowed.

"I am Bahram and am here to serve you, master. I have taken the liberty of drawing you a bath and pulling out some clean cloths for you to wear. The Shah has sent over some new robes and traditional garbs for you to wear. This way, please."

Nadir began to leave. "I will see you tomorrow Erik. Bahram will instruct you in anything you may need to know. For now, I suggest you take the rest of the day easy and bask the comforts your position can bring you. Remember Erik, even though you may have your reservations toward certain people," He was careful to not use the name, Khanum, in Bahram's presence, "You still hold as much power as any man can. Enjoy it." Erik decided to take his advice and to utilize his newfound status, starting with a hot bath.

* * *

"Reza!" The boy was led out by one of the harem girls. His vision was worsening and she had to take him by the arm to his father. Nadir was relieved, it seemed that no harm befell his son.

The boy became alert to the voice of his father. "Father! You've returned!" Reza quickened his pace and soon they embraced reunited once again. He dismissed the harem girl and carried him to their room. "I have missed you. A man came and took me to the palace. They put me in this room and said I had to stay there till you came back. I didn't like it there."

Tears began to fill Nadir's eyes. The thought of Reza in those rat infested dungeons made him sick. At least now he was safe and in his care and not that of a prison guard. "We are to spend the night here Reza, then we will return home tomorrow."

"Not in the room I had to stay in!"

"No, no my son. We have a very nice room with a large warm bed. Later on I want to introduce you to someone. They came with me from Russia, and they have a dog." Reza smiled and laughed.

"Oh I just adore dogs. Do you think they will let me play with him?"

"It's a her, and yes, I believe they will. Now let's get you cleaned up." They entered the room and Darius was already there, ready to do Nadir's bidding. "Darius, run Reza a bath. He also need to get ready for bed, he's been through quite an ordeal."

Reza looked up in his father's direction at the sound of the word 'bed'. "Father, I'm not tired. I just want to spend time with you."

"I will read to you before bed. How about that?" After Reza agreed, he was off to his bath. This left Nadir time for himself and some much needed thinking.

* * *

Christine stood before the steaming hot water and frowned at it. "What is wrong mistress? Do you not like rose baths. I assure you, only the most expensive oils were used."

"It's fine Nava. The water smells wonderfully." Nothing was wrong with the actual _bath _itself; it was more the step before that made her uneasy. Nava stood waiting for Christine to remove her cloths and offered her assistance.

"Forgive me, mistress. I am still new at this. Let me help you." She began to undo everything for Christine till she was in her undergarments.

"Wait." Christine's memory went back to the only person whom had seen her somewhat indecent, Luciana, and that had not ended well at all. She was not uncomfortable with the thought of someone looking at her unclothed, but it did not cause Nava to feel that way judging by her scantly clad body. Perhaps it was just another thing she had to accustom herself to here. It was a very different world than from the one she was used to, but it was just the way it was here. "I can do it myself." She removed the rest of what she had on and was grateful her hair was long enough to cover her partially. Quickly she descended into the marble tub that was large enough to hold four Christine's comfortably. She could swim in that tub if she so wished. The hot water rinsed away her former worries and as a result, caused her to relax. She could feel the tension releasing from her shoulders.

Nava began to wash her hair with oils and scented soaps. Soon it was time to get out though the water was still hot. "Five more minutes Nava."

"Would you like something to drink mistress?"

"Yes, anything." She left and returned with a glass of something sweet that coated her throat on the way down. "Mmm. This is delicious. What is it?"

"It's a type of mango drink." Nava waited nearby for her to emerge, but gave Christine some space and privacy. As soon as she finished her drink Nava rushed over to take it form her. Emerging from the water she at once wrapped her in one of the softest towels she had ever felt. A silk robe was on the bed waiting for her to put it on. Nava began to comb out her hair and dry each ringlet carefully. Finally she began to dress Christine in one of the outfits left out for her. It was a native one like Nava was wearing, but not as transparent. It was more of a silky and opaque sky blue. It did however, still bared her stomach, but covered enough to make Christine feel at ease in. She couldn't wait to see Erik's reaction.

"Will there be anything else, mistress?"

"Yes, I wish to see my brother, Erik. Why is he not here anyway?" He had left as soon as she got to her room. Perhaps he was tired. Nava told her that while she went to get her drink, she heard from one of the guards how Erik spoke up to the Khanum for Reza. Christine couldn't believe Erik's boldness, and at the same time she could.

"Men are not allowed in the quarters of women, even if they are related by blood. Perhaps you can meet in the gardens. They are widely known for their beauty. You can speak freely there. I will show you a shaded area and request his presence for you." They exited her room and went down a different way to find large glass door that opened to the gardens. Nava led her past flowering trees and bushes. Some were in shapes and some lined a type of maze walkway. They reached a fountain that had some shady relief from the hot Persian sun, and left her there to bring back Erik. She dipped her hand in the cool water and stared at her reflection. Her hair fell around her and she caught a whiff of it. It smelled as if the garden roses were in her hair. Her skin felt amazingly soft from all the oils and shined slightly. She felt like a resplendent desert rose.

In the waters reflection revealed Erik, wearing an elaborately handcrafted Persian robe. She turned and hugged him. "Your robe! It's magnificent." He broke the hug short and whispered to her.

"Your servant is nearby. Follow me." He helped her up and began to lead her into the winding maze of the gardens. After making sure they weren't followed, Erik pulled her into a dead end and kissed her. She broke off and smiled against his lips.

"You haven't said anything about how I look." Christine backed away and he slowly began walking toward her.

Smiling, he elaborated for her. "How can I put into words just how pulchritudinous you are? How does one explain the resplendent way your skin shines and the color of your silk that looks as if the sky has come down and wrapped around your exquisite frame? Then, as if to show this mortal man here his place, it reveals bits of your porcelain skin, one could only dream of touching. Or what of the way your smell puts world-renowned gardens to shame? The way you even make the roses jealous in both fragrance and delicate beauty? They could only hope to become so fair. How could you expect my words of love to come out like symphonies, yet in your presence they would be reduced to a mere echo? What I feel can never be spoken, but only felt, and even then, you cannot begin to perceive the depth of my love. Yet, for you, I will try to find a beginning to the abyss, and in these three plain and unelaborated words it can be found. I love you."

Before Christine knew it she was against the flowering wall behind her. There was no escape and she did not mind in the least. After such an eloquent speech, all she wanted to do was take him in her arms. He tucked a stray curl behind her ear and allowed his hand to move over her cheek, cupping it. He then leaned in and began to kiss her once again, this time with white-hot fervor and she returned it, taking his hand and placed it on her stomach. The warmth of his hand made her knees weak and she leaned on him for support. He stopped for a moment, unsure of what to do. Then he brought his other hand down to her waist and began moving it across, back and forth against the well oiled skin on her waist and grasping it every now and then when one of them would deepen the kiss.

They stayed there in the secret spot they had found and claimed one another's lips, till it was time for them to get back to their charade. As they walked back slightly disheveled, but nothing really too out of place, a bush moved slightly and it caught Christine's eye. She shook it off and attributed it to the wind. This would have made her feel better if there actually _was wind_.

* * *

A/N: Who was the one to see them together in a not so sibling way? Hmmm...

Preview: Sasha makes a friend, Nadir gets some bad news, and the Khanum is up to something.


	19. The Room

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Ok, so this chapter is working up toward a grand finale in Persia. The next chapter heightens the tension. This one, sets everything up. So here's chapter 19! (for some reason the line button is not working, so this chapter will not look like the rest. So sorry)

Christine

The time was coming for the formal inauguration for the new grand vizier, and so any extra time spent between Erik and Christine was mostly spent in the Music room preparing their show for the diner affair. No excess time was available for the two and though she never mentioned anything to Erik, Christine was sorely missing their 'alone' time.

Nava proved to be a trustworthy companion. Since other than Erik and Nadir no one bothered to pay her little if any heed and the language barrier was isolating her more and more everyday. Christine was beginning to feel the desperate need to talk with anyone when she was separated from her male companions. If anyone else spoke anything other than the native language to Persia, they didn't bother to let it be known to her. As a result the only one she had to communicate with was Nava.

Although her French was not very good, it was enough for Christine to gain an understanding to her meaning. However with great effort and patience they began to form a friendship. This was vital to keep her sanity in the lonely hours of solitude she spent with no companions except Nava. Soon Christine began to teach her more and more French and in return Nava helped her better understand her language. It was harder than she originally imagined, but slowly words here and there were becoming much easier to recall and understand. She was still far from becoming fluent, but knew enough to say simple phrases and get her point across.

"You and your brother seem to get along very well." A pang of guilt came over Christine for deceiving her friend. "This is something valuable to siblings in Persia. I, for example do not get along with my sister, Vashti. She is much to, oh how do you say it, selfish and caring."

"Do you mean, 'uncaring'?"

"Right, _uncaring_. I try to avoid her as much as possible. It is not very heard to since she works directly under the Khanum. My mother named her Vashti, it means beautiful, but do not let her appearance fool you. Her heart is as dark as the Khanum's herself and is just as calculating and manipulative. After all she has the perfect teacher to show her. Forgive me; I should not speak so about the Khanum. If someone overhears me there would be a great price to pay." As if sensing she went too far, Nava bowed her head and began to make Christine's bed and pull out her clothes to wear for the day.

"Nava, we are friends. I hope you feel you can trust me."

"It's not you, Christine. The palace has been known to have ears. People can be listening at any time. Always remember that." Nava turned to look at her, a grave expression on her face. "People have 'disappeared' for saying things against the royal family. Needless to say, they never return."

Christine walked over to the balcony and looked outside. The seriousness of the situation caused her skin to get goose bumps. The hot air outside was like a warm blanket that engulfed her. Soothing and would, for the moment, have to substitute for Erik's comforting embrace. What was this place that he had brought her to? Where people were ruled by fear and threats.

Perhaps Erik was one of the few, if not the only one exempt to dread the Khanum but Christine knew she was not one of those people. She had not come across the Khanum except when on the rare occasion she passed her by in the hallway and that was enough for her to know perfectly well that if not for her 'brother' the Khanum wouldn't hesitate to dispose of Christine.

Erik was benefiting greatly from situation. Never before had they been in the possession of so much wealth. She did not care to ruin it for him if it was possible she could hold out a little longer without immediate threat to her safety. Soon he would have enough to start a new life together as more than just sweethearts, but as man and wife. It was the only dream that kept her here, enduring this kingdom of terror.

As Nava helped her get changed the highlight of her day was coming up. Erik would meet her in the music room to practice and go over the performance. Escorted by Nava to the winding corridors that led to where Erik waited, she wondered if they designed the hallway to purposefully be so confusing.

Entering the room dedicated to music, Christine spotted a harem girl talking to Erik in a rather personal way. He looked up to lock gazes with her and called her over. "Christine this is Vashti, Nava's sister." She was very beautiful indeed and the thought caused a small ember of jealousy to ignite within her at the thought of this _girl _in such a cozy manner with Erik. Apparently from the look she received from Vashti, she didn't hold her in high regard either. "She's brought me a rater intriguing offer from the Khanum. She wants me to make a _'special'_ addition to the palace for her. It wouldn't take very long to make and prefect. No longer than another month, but the payout will be substantial once it is completed. I haven't given an answer yet and wanted to have your permission to stay for a little longer."

When she first came in, Christine was planning on telling him that she wished to leave as soon as possible after the performance. Now that would not be possible. It was, after all only a month. They had lasted this long already. What are a few extra weeks when it comes to their future happiness? Perhaps with his earnings Erik would not need to work for some time and that would give them plenty of time to spend together.

"If you want to stay then stay. I have no objections." He put his arm around her as a brother would and said something to Vashti in response. All Christine could pick up from the brief conversation were the words, 'Khanum, torture and stay.' He was probably saying it would be a torture to stay here any longer than necessary. Oddly Vashti didn't look to be upset at his words and simply looked at her then left without a word.

"Now, let's get started." Obediently she followed him to the piano and they spent the rest of the morning together. Simply enjoying each others company since they had already previously agreed after the night in the garden to sustain from displays of affection that could find the two of them in much trouble. They were fortunate that nothing had happened so far as a result of that night and didn't want to take any other chances.

...Erik, Moments Earlier...

When Erik was waiting for Christine he couldn't help but remember the scent of her perfume. The softness of her skin. Oh, how her kisses tasted. Pure Ecstasy entranced him with every sensation that her lips caused on his skin. A soothing balm to his ravaged soul. It ignited a ravenous, insatiable hunger and brutally tested every aspect of his self control not to seize her in his arms now that he knew she wanted to be in them as desperately as he wanted to hold her there. Soon though, he would be able to hold her whenever he felt like it. Once they left Persia Erik was planning on going back to Paris and see how '_his'_ Opera house was fairing. Once it was completed to his satisfaction according to the adjustments he claimed needed to be done to keep it 'structurally sound', Erik would have his little world that would be filled with music and he would share it with his beautiful bride. Even now he could see her surrounded in a radiantly white dress as lily white as his Christine. Never had any man compromised her in any way. He still could not believe the honor that had been bestowed upon him in being the first to claim her untried lips, a memory not soon to be forgotten. Her glowing face and silky tresses hidden underneath a transparently light veil. Only then he could honestly say she would be his. In every way possible she would be is, and he would be hers.

The door opened tearing him from his thoughts. A young harem girl, apparently high in rank due to her expensive garb and the jewels that adorned her, entered and swaggered over to where he was. After a slight bow on her part, she introduced herself.

"My name is Vashti." Running her hand across the top of the piano in a flowing manner, Vashti went on." The Khanum has sent me to offer you a great opportunity to gain wealth beyond anything you have ever known. You will never have to work unless you choose to."

"Why did she not come to me herself?"

"I volunteered to deliver the message myself." Vashti leaned in closer, a little too close to make him comfortable so he stood from where he was seated on the piano bench and walked away from her, distancing himself from Vashti.

"Go on then. Inform me as to what she wants." Oblivious to his purposeful separation, or otherwise purposely disregarded it, she approached him again. This time in a more cautious manner so as not to alarm him.

"An addition to the palace. A special room that will be used for the consequences of betraying the royal family."

Erik had neither the patience nor desire to dance around words as she was and bluntly stated the Khanum's request. "A torture room." She shrugged indifferently.

"Call it what you want. You won't be here for longer than a month. After you complete it to the Khanum's satisfaction, she will reward you with money, jewels and gifts. Some of these 'gifts' are priceless. Such as the gift of a harem girl to take as a wife." Vashti moved her hand to caress his chest when his own struck out with the speed of a cobra, taking hold of her wrist.

"Perhaps I can trade the latter gift for one of the cats that are roaming the palace. They appear to be less trouble than that of a member from her harem." Her eyes narrowed and she pulled her hand free.

"Perhaps you aren't even interested in other women. Why would you be if you already have your _sister_?" Her slanderous statement began to cause his anger to rise. What exactly was she alluding to?

Before he had the chance to ask the door opened for the second time that morning. Now, however it allowed more a pleasant company to enter, Christine. He proceeded to explain the situation to her and she agreed to stay for the time period allotted to complete the special room requested of him.

After their session was over Christine was led to the woman's quarters once more and he was told to prepare for to the noon meal. Back at his rooms, Erik began to make up drawings of this room that the Khanum requested. For a moment he sat there, unsure what would please the twisted woman. The sun was approaching high noon and was pouring in through his windows. A bead of sweat dripped down one side of his face and hit the paper, creating a water mark on the parchment. Then the idea hit him. He worked furiously to complete it before having to go and dine with the royal family as he was becoming custom to do during his stay there. Finally it was complete. He would run over absolute measurements later, but the idea was now on paper waiting for her approval.

Erik rolled the plans up and left. With a few extra minutes before his appearance would be requested, he decided to just go early and perhaps have the Khanum look over the plans before the meal.

Before entering the room he overheard the Khanum addressing one of her servants. Pausing outside the dinning hall he took note of his surroundings to be sure no one would find him spying on the royal family. The halls were empty and silent. Fortunately one of the benefits of having the rank Erik was the granted free access to the palace unaccompanied by Persian guards. That was, free access to a point. If he was caught listening, it would mean his head.

The door was left open enough to still conceal his presence; Erik proceeded to intently listen to the conversation. "How are the crops coming along?"

A harem girl unknown to Erik went on to lay out a lavish spread of some local fruit. "Not well I'm afraid, your majesty. Some of the farmers have families and this is the wedding season. Many are marrying and will now have to take care of their wives soon."

The Khanum took a bite of some yellow fruit and voiced her opinion. "How do they expect to serve me if they are preoccupied with wives and children? How many are marrying?

"Four are marrying, among the farmers alone your grace"

"Then be sure to send the newly wedded wives a _special_ _present_."

"If I may, you're Excellency?" She nodded at the girl to continue. "The farmers should view it as a privilege to serve you, and reminding them of their privilege by these special gifts you distribute to your most needed servants. It helps them to loose their current distractions and focus on the real matter, serving you." Was the Khanum so debase to do what he assumed she was doing?

The older woman laughed at this. "Oh, now I remember why I like you so Yasmin. You are very right indeed. Now go and fetch my son. I am in the mood for a good laugh. Be sure Erik comes as well. There are few that I consider being an intellectual equal, and he is one. I see much potential in him. If I can harness it, he would certainly be a force to be reckoned with indeed!"

The impertinence of the woman! To think she could ever control him in any way imaginable was ridiculous! He noticed the harem girl head his way toward the door at a rapid pace. There was no where to go. The empty hallway held nothing to conceal him behind. The next hallway was too far to make it in time without being discovered. She would be at the door any second. Erik leaned against the wall to try and hide behind the door when Yasmin would open it and suddenly the floor under his feet began to turn. The wall was moving! It swung around just as she stepped into the hallway. Erik knew he must have somehow triggered a switch emitting him in this darkly deserted hallway. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust before he saw just how long the hallway was. Light came in from a fake stone that had a mesh screen to see out on the other side. He watched as Yasmin walked down the hallway and disappeared into another corridor.

He had stumbled onto one of the royal family's secret passageways. Nadir had told him about them. That no one knew where they were in the palace except the Saha and Khanum. The builder was permanently silenced to keep such a secret hidden. If Nadir was correct, this hallway would lead him out a back way exit from the palace. He would have to come back later and see just where it went.

Feeling the wall for the trigger to leave he hit another false stone and it swung around again, back to the hallway. He looked at the passageway one last time before entering the dining hall. In just a little over a month and he and Christine would leave this palace for good and he had a growing feeling that they would eventually have to use his newfound discovery.

Christine

Christine was glad to hear the Khanum had approved the plans and the constructing of her new palace room and was already into effect the very next day. Erik was granted the help of an assistant to oversee everything when he wasn't present. This was the one day of the week that Christine and him had to themselves and usually was spent in the company of Nadir and Reza. Unfortunately the project seemed as if it would try and prevent them their free time. For today however, he would be able to escape his 'duties' since they were so early into the building project and nothing was so vital to keep Erik there, so his assistant was able to substitute in his absence this once.

Right away they set off to the home of Nadir. Reza was eager of their return as he always was and excited to see a preview of the performance to be done the next evening. Sasha came along as well. The young boy loved her as if she was his own, petting her and sneaking her food when he got the chance. In return Sasha was a loyal companion, sensing the boy's feeble nature and thus staying constantly by his side the entire evening. Tenderly watching over him.

After a hearty meal prepared especially for Erik and Christine after a few hours traveling to get there, they preformed. So astounded was everyone that even the servants stopped what they were doing to hear the breathtaking duet. A thunderous applause ensured and all went back to their work.

Christine was excited to see just how well everyone was pleased at their performance. Though she knew they would do well, it was still a little nerve wreaking to try and please a woman like the Khanum that is if such a woman could ever truly be pleased. Reza was soon put to bed and the three reclined and enjoyed conversation. Christine informed Nadir of his new project. Just why exactly the Khanum wanted him to design a room for her puzzled Christine. She must have had access to dozens of architects, but why Erik? As soon as she had mentioned it though, Erik regarded her with a look that told her to drop the topic of conversation. Now he wanted to keep this 'room' a secret? What was just so _special _about it anyway?

Nadir was quite once Christine mentioned the 'room'. He looked as if there were questions that he wished to ask but withheld. Erik did not go into detail but soon changed the subject to joining them once the month was over. "After I complete the Khanum's project we plan to leave for Paris. I have some connections there and we're going to live quite a comfortable life once we get back. You know how greatly I treasure my privacy Daroga, and I wouldn't offer this to anyone other than you. Come to Paris with us. As surprising as I may find it to be, for the most part I find your company tolerable and even somewhat enjoyable on occasions."

Nadir chuckled. "Thank you for your offer Erik, you too are quite interesting to converse with as well. I must admit you keep my old mind in sharp form. However I believe I'll have to regretfully decline your offer. You do not want an old man around you taking up time that you can spend with Christine looking after me and my welfare. Besides I have no connections or acquaintances there, and I have responsibilities _here_ with Reza."

Erik was silent for a moment. Christine knew that look he had. He was seriously concerning his words. After a moment he replied in a soothing tone. It reminded her of that night so many years ago when he comforted her after her father died. "You are not so old to start a _new _life." Both Nadir and Christine got the sense of his words right away.

Nadir leaned back, as if his breath was stolen from him and he had to catch it for a moment. Christine just sat there wordless. She felt stray tears began to fall and took out her handkerchief. Now was the time to comfort him, she could grieve later in the privacy of her rooms. After a few minutes of silence and time to collect himself, Nadir asked, "So soon, Erik? Are you _sure_?"

He nodded. "You don't have to answer now, but all I ask is that you seriously ruminate our offer." Christine also assured him that she would want Nadir no where else but in Paris with them. He had no relatives after all, and soon would be all alone except for Darius who was his closest servant to him. Nadir sat in silent contemplation. A servant came up and offered them some tea thus forcing them to speak about something else of no real importance.

Tired from the long trip there and the serious weight of their previous conversation, she was eager to begin their trip back before the threatening clouds above them opened up. Christine excused herself from the two men and went to freshen up. She was directed to the quarters that once belonged to Nadir's wife. They were kept immaculate, as if it was constantly being used. If she hadn't known any better Christine would have thought her to still be alive. Wetting her face she wiped it on of the towels and looked around the bath. It wasn't terribly expensive, but was not cheep either. An attractively blue bottle rested on the ledge. Its contents halfway depleted. She opened the bottle and inhaled the pleasant aroma of flowers. She walked the bottle toward a window in an adjoining room. Holding up the shapely container Christine admired how it shined in the fading light of day. "Bath oil." She spun around to see Reza escorted by a servant. "I can smell it from here. I never knew my mother but sometimes when I was growing up and I wished I could have met her, I'd imagine what she would have been like and smell her old perfumes and oils." The servant carried him to a chair and placed him down.

A wave of sadness threatened to take over. Christine felt the same way when she was a child and missed her mother, wishing like Reza, she too could have known her. She found the strength to push it aside and converse with him like normal. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"I heard someone in here. It's next to my room. I want to give you a gift for spending so much time with me. Take the bath oil. I don't have much need for it anymore. Besides I'd hate for such a pricey oil to go to waist."

"I can't, what if you wish to remember your mother?" She tried to put the bottle back in his little hands, but he resisted.

"I still have a bottle of her perfume. That's all I need. It was a gift you know, that bottle of oil!"

"From you father?"

"No. The Palace. Please, take it." She put the bottle in her pocket and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thank you. You're a kind person to give me such a present. Now you'd better get some rest. I'll see you next week." He was taken to bed once more and she went back to where Erik and Nadir were conversing and from the sound of it, about something important. She stayed back to hear just what it was that they discussing so fervently.

"Erik, don't you see? If you do this what makes you think she'll stop asking requests from you. Or worse, what if she decided to use the room on you to be sure it works and to keep her designer quit about all his secrets he build into that horrid room."

"I've a plan in case that does happen, a way to escape."

"She'll twist and warp your mind by forcing you to think like her own dark mind thinks. This room you're constructing is going to rip away a little piece of you every day."

"I will continue it Nadir, and early." His fists clenched.

"At least if you finish it early it'll be one less day spent on the wretched room."

Christine waited for a moment to be sure the conversation was over then chose to walk toward Erik. The two stood and Erik announced it was time for them to leave. He offered their services if he needed anything. "To be honest, I knew it would come eventually. Now I await the day when my Reza will no longer have to endure the pain he's known since the day his mother bore him prematurely. That day I lost a wife, but I gained a son. Now when he goes, I'm afraid there will be no one to take his place."

Christine knew how he felt. The day her father died, Erik had then become her world and everything in it. "I know it isn't much of a consolation for you, but you do _always _have us. _Never_ _forget that_."

He smiled at her kind words and bid them a safe journey. Once on their way back Erik looked exhausted. He was close to Reza. One of a handful of people he allowed in his life. Now, like Gustave her father, he too would be gone. There was much she wanted to know about the room, but now was not the time. Now both were drained. Tenderly she rested her head on his shoulder and took his hand in hers. He looked down at her smiled tiredly and brushed back a curl from her cheek. "Do you think he'll come with us Erik?"

"I don't know," was all he said about the matter before resting back his head on the carriage the palace allowed them use of. She knew the trip back would be a quiet one. It would take time for Erik to talk with her about his feelings, if ever and she didn't want to force him. The rest of the way back was spent thinking about their young friend and his life that would all too soon come to an end.

Unknown

"How much longer _exactly_ is this trip?" He proceeded to pull out an invitation addressed to himself and other family member who unfortunately due to circumstances beyond his control with a building project near completion Could not attend. So instead sent _him_ in _his_ absence.

"Not much longer sir. We should arrive by tonight. Is there anything I can get you? Tea perhaps?" The older manservant addressed his master.

"No, I think I'll just rest for a while. Thank you, Edmund. That will be all." With a bow Edmund left him alone to his own thoughts.

There was much in his life to keep him busy. Education, work, especially with the grand opening only months away. Life was constantly pulling at him one way and another, it was private times like this that he longed for. It was during these times that he could finally connect with himself and examine just what it was that _he_ wanted to do and not what other people told him what it was he _should do_.

During these private hours he was able to examine his thoughts, hopes and dreams, and it was one of these dreams kept bearing it's head over and over again. How pleasant it would be to share these private moments with someone. A companion. A wife.

He had hopes of one day marrying but never found the right person _now_ that he was at a proper age to start a new family. How badly he wished to find the one that was made for him, and he would ultimately be her perfect match as well. It was this person he yearned for and knew he wouldn't give up looking until he found her... again.

_'Persia. What mystery's and wonderment do you hold for me there?'_

_A/N: Ok, so there it is. Wonder who it could be? Hmmm... any ideas? Please leave me a review before you leave. Even if it's just a line or two, thanks._


	20. Betrothal

Disclaimer: In no way, shape or form do I own anything.

Christine

Tonight was the night. Christine peaked out of the curtain into the vast amount of people gathered for the inauguration. The musicians played as many danced in formal wear. It was an interesting blend of people. Some were dressed in traditional Persian attire. Others had ball gowns and the men dressed in their finest evening attire that was the current fashion in Europe. Some dignitaries were dressed in a way that represented where they were from. The ball room was filled with high officials and those of money and upper class from around the _world_. To think that they were to preform in front of all these important people was both exciting and caused a surge of energy to course through her. She knew this was what Erik was talking to her about. With this much exposure, she couldn't help but become noticed. Then perhaps it will assist her to attain the lifelong dream she always had of singing in an opera house.

Christine felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, it was Erik It was amazing that without the need to turn around, she knew his touch, his scent and could feel his love. She found it comforting and knew they were ready to show everyone what they were able to accomplish together. Something unlike Christine had ever seen or herd before in her life. Something truly unique only to the two of them. "Are you ready?" His voice showed no fear but solely concern for her.

She looked down at her costume. It was for an exert from an Opera Erik had been writing. It still wasn't complete, but he had finished a duet the two main characters were to preform. The dress though was breathtaking. A ball gown, pure white with flashes of maroon petals and black stems hidden throughout the dress. The sleeves were long but began just below her shoulders revealing her creamy porcelain skin. Everything he made especially for her, right down to her pearl studded shoes. She felt like royalty.

Taking a deep breath she answered, "I'm fine. I just want to be on stage already, with you." She looked around and with no one in sight she rested her head against his chest.

"I have a surprise for you." Christine felt velvet run across her cheek, eyes lifting to see a crimson red rose. Taking it from him she looked into his eyes. "Erik, this is from the Saha's garden! It could mean your life taking one of his roses."

"He has many, and besides, I believe it has a deeper meaning then." His black evening suit played off of his black mask. "You will no doubt have many roses tonight, my love." He then took out of his pocket a black ribbon and tied it to the stem. "Now you will know which ones are mine from now on.

She took it from him and tugged at the ribbon. "A dozen roses will never come close to the happiness I will have upon seeing a black ribbon, a black ribbon from my shadow of a gentleman." Christine grinned and moved closer to Erik, feeling his cool breath on her face and closed her eyes allowing it to caress her eyes, cheeks, lips... Intoxicated by his nearness her body swayed toward his, though in the back of her mind she knew that would have to suffice for now since they both agreed to restrain themselves till safely out of Persia. Drat this charade they were enslaved to. What she wouldn't give to pull him down to her, have her hand entwined in his hair and press her lips to his. Opening her eyes slowly, her vision took a moment to clear from the heady emotions that coursed through her. She noticed the same look held in his eyes that he possessed that night in the gardens. A look she was sure was etched across her face in this very clandestine moment, matching his with every ounce of longing. Exhaling her warm breath to intermingle with his, she would have to satisfy her craving with the knowledge that if she couldn't touch his lips, at least her hot breath could. Christine finished her briefly forgotten train of thought. "Your presence will always be with me, paramount, despite any other. My own phantom. A phantom of my heart." At that the music for their performance began. Taking the rose from her hands she watched it disappear somewhere inside one of his jacket pockets.

"It'll be waiting for you in your room." Erik responded in a gravel like voice that she'd never heard before, strained and heavy. It was so dissimilar from his normally controlled and smooth sound.

"And just how do you plan on getting it in there monsieur?" Christine giggled slightly as she traced a delicate finger up and down the lapel on his jacket.

He returned her grin with his own teasing one. "Why you said it yourself mademoiselle. I am your phantom."

Knowing it really was time, the two entered on to the stage and took their places. After one last look at each other Erik signaled them to begin. The music was so beautiful it could bring tears to her eyes and she had to focus on her part so as not to be swept away like the audience and miss the cue completely. Her voice had truly come a ways when she heard herself singing the first words to Erik's mini opera. He entered the stage then and the two of them combined their voices to produce a single sound of beauty. It was exhilarating to think of everyone there, silently listening to every note so focused that the room was completely silent after they finished.

Suddenly a roar of applause took over and continued for sometime after they left the stage. Christine threw herself into Erik's arms. "That was incredible! Did you hear them? They loved us! Oh Erik, thank you."

She lifted her head from his chest. He asked, "For what, my love?"

She smiled and laughed. "For everything! You've helped me get here. With my voice, taking the time to teach me and everything you've done for me. I've never actually told you thank you, so, 'thank you.'"

He touched her cheek and began to draw her face closer. Her breathing began to quicken. For a month she had missed the feel of his lips on hers. Her senses became overloaded, that is until he stopped short. "As much as this pains me to do, or rather _not_ do, perhaps we can continue this at a later time. For now we have to make an appearance at the ball." He offered his arm out for her. "Shall we?"

The spell was broken and admitting defeat she took up his offer and smiled up at him. "Only if you have the first dance!"

Erik proudly led her onto the dance floor and began guiding her across the grandiose ballroom. They moved in rhythm with the music and one another. It was wonderful, everything was perfect. Christine allowed herself to get lost in his eyes and for a moment it seemed as if the whole room was empty and only the two of them remained, not needing the music, but dancing to the synchronized beat of their intertwined hearts. She was floating, falling till all too soon the music stopped. The illusion was over. Sadly they parted so as not to draw any attention with another dance so soon after the first. Pseudo brother or not, it would attract unwanted talk, and with her career just beginning the scandal would ruin her before she even began.

As Erik lead her off the floor he kept his words just loud enough for Christine to hear, "I think it would be wise to meet with some of the dignitaries and other influentials. This will help establish your career, Christine. Unfortunately rubbing elbows with the elite is an unavoidable part of rising to the top, but not to worry my dear. For who could meet you and _not_ be instantly captivated?"

Apparently Erik knew exactly whom to introduce her to first, and they made their way over to an older looking couple that exuded wealth. The gentleman proudly wore a wide arrange of medals and important looking ribbons. His wife, or so she found her out to be, dripped with diamonds and other priceless stones. Personally Christine felt the woman looked overloaded with these heirlooms, but supposed the more one wore, the more important they were likely to be.

A crowd began to gather around them and in a half an hour they were completely surrounded. The circle of faceless bodies began to feel like they were pressing in on her, anxious and uncomfortable she looked around for Erik who had somehow gotten separated from her in the masses of people that were still coming and showed no signs of let up._ 'Air, I need air!' _The panicked thought ran through her mind with alarm. Afraid she would vocalize her now increasing anxiety with a shrill scream. Christine doubted anyone would hear her over the loud conversing and laughter. These people weren't even talking to her, in fact they just about ignored her consulting her future and how much of a diva she would eventually be. They were talking about her as if she was not even standing within earshot. _'Erik, where are you!' _The intensity of the situation was not something she was prepared for, and reached climactic levels. The room was spinning and if she didn't get out of there quick Christine was afraid she'd embarrass Erik by blacking out and end up sprawled out on the floor. 'B_ut with so many people up against me, would I even reach the floor or continue to stay propped up?'_

A hand grabbed at hers and began to pull._ 'Oh great, am I to be dismembered too?' _However the firm grasp did not seem to want to posses an arm from the upcoming diva, in fact it was as if the owner of said hand was leading her out of the swarms of people. Christine followed and regarded the crowd once more whom looked as if they didn't even notice her absence. She was genuinely grateful to whomever it was that was her now rescuer.

Christine knew it wasn't Erik, the feel of this man's hands were unfamiliar. Even through the white formal gloves, she could fell his touch was different and strangely reminded her of someone long forgotten. As the two made their way further from the guests Christine could begin to make out the long blond hair, finely pulled back in a blue ribbon. The mystery man's head faced forward as he guided her along, she would have to wait till they reached his intended destination to find out his identity.

A balcony came into view in the distance as they raced toward it. Once outside, on the open balcony located on the second floor, she leaned against the wall to catch her breath and noticed a bench nearby. Taking a seat she enjoy for a brief moment the night setting. Stars shone around her, twinkling as much as the one dignitaries bejeweled neck. The thick crimson and gold curtains enclosed them in a private cocoon, separate from the rest of the party, as jasmine from the gardens below filled her nose with the warm sensual scent of the fragrant blossom. Who was this man that would choose such a romantic setting to whisk her away to? Looking down in thought she noticed two well polished shoes. Looking up slowly to take him in, the figure appeared just shy of Erik's hight. As her eyes traveled to his chest Christine noticed that his broadness was well breading and not the manual labor that led to Erik's looming figure. Before their eyes even met, she knew outright that this man was in possession of a great deal. His cloths alone spoke of prominence and his hands had probably not seen a day of manual work. Yet, despite all of this, he still appeared strong and sound. Unlike most feeble aristocrats, a man able to hold his own.

Christine could not know why she felt careful regard of this unique man in front of her was worth studious consideration, but it was as if a part of her attempted to outright avoid knowledge of who this was. A slight feeling of apprehension passed before boldly meeting his face with her curious gaze. His smile caught her off guard as she tried to remember his vaguely familiar face, though it had changed somehow.

"Christine, it's me!" He was clearly ecstatic to see her.

Finding her voice once more she greeted her long lost friend, "Raoul?" He had changed so much from so many years ago. Memories flooded her of the house by the sea and their adventures, theres were some of the happiest moments of her life.

Raoul took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it tenderly. "To imagine, for years I've hoped to see you again, and of all places here! It's so great to see you are well." She saw his eyes drift to her left hand and return back to hers in a split second. "You preformed wonderfully tonight, the both of you. How is Erik nowadays?"

"He is well. Soon though, we plan on coming to Paris. It's where we plan on settling." The moment the words left her mouth, she regretted them. Only Nadir knew of their plans, and by letting Raoul know of their location, he may now be in danger if something should go wrong. Seeking to quickly rectify the situation, Christine quickly added, "I would keep that information to yourself though. I would like my privacy once Erik helps me become a famous operatic star." Trying to lighten the seriousness of this secret she laughed lightly at her statement.

He moved onto the small bench seated next to her. "I'm so sorry to hear about your father, Christine. I tried to get in contact with you, but by the time I got the news you were both long gone from the last address I had of you." He leaned in a little closer, but not too close so as to make her uncomfortable. "I've so often thought of you, of us. Especially at the house with your father. The ocean only a short walk away. Whenever I'm at a windswept shore I can't help but remember your rouge scarf and can almost imagine to see it floating by." They shared a brief moment of silence, a light smile ghosting across their lips as the two recollected that day from so long ago that brought them together. "I went back there last year. I was touring the countryside on holiday and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see it once again."

Her face lit up at the mention of that old beloved house. "Oh really! What was it like? Were the pale blue curtains, you know the ones with the ocean waves stitched onto them, were they still in the window? I loved those ones so much."

His smile faded a little in response, "Actually, it was empty, I didn't see any curtains in the window. The owners let it out for the summer, that's what I was told, but for the past year there hasn't been anyone with much interest in renting it out." He paused for a moment, hesitating visibly to go on or not. Raoul shook his head as if deciding against it. "Tell me," he continued in a lighter tone, "how are things going for you now? I see your gift of music hasn't escaped you. I'm glad Erik hasn't let you give it up."

"As if I would have any other choice with Erik." They shared a laugh and Christine was surprised at just how easy it was to slip back into friendship once again with Raoul. He made her feel so comfortable, as if they always met up for a chat and it really hadn't been ages.

"Forgive me, Christine, if this is too forward with our just being reacquainted, but you know I only have your best interests at heart." He took her hand in his and held it lightly in silence. "Erik, still treats you well? Your happy I assume." Raoul averted his for a brief moment before going on. "You've grown to be even more beautiful than I had imagined. He doesn't behave... inappropriately, dose he?" He immediately studied her reaction, eyes once again on hers.

Christine could feel the heat rise into her cheeks. "No! Not at all. He is every bit the gentleman and even more than everyone that is out there in that ballroom. Really Raoul, you of all people should know that." She stood to look over the balcony and he followed only a short distance behind. "You've seen how well he treats me, and yes, I'm very happy. _Were_ very happy with each other." She looked upon his now humbled and shy face. It never took much for her words to have such a great affect on him, and she almost felt bad at how her words might have stung him, almost.

"Forgive me , Christine. I never meant to bring about any kind of embarrassment to you. Or offend you in anyway, that would be the absolute last thing I would ever want to do!" He came closer and looked remorsefully into her eyes.

"Raoul, there _is_ something important that you must know while your here." This time it was Christine that laid a comforting hand on his. "The Khanum is the one with the real power here and it is her that Erik must keep happy. It's a long story, but she is a possessive and a jealous woman. That is why everyone here is under the impression that we are brother and sister. Please for his safety and mine, you must never tell anyone otherwise."

Despite the confused look on his face, Raoul solemnly promised. Just as he was about to ask something when the loud music notified the guests that another dance would commence. In from the hallway came a servant obviously looking to escape his duties. Ignoring the couple, and the punishment he would receive for purposely slacking his duties, he went to a far wall and sat against it.

"It is not safe to speak of this anymore, not here. Just remember what I told you." Christine began to pull lightly at his hand. "It's been a while and people will notice our absence. We must go now or talk will ensue."

Raoul lifted the heavy looking divider that hid them away when the Saha himself appeared to both their surprise. He eyed Christine in a way that unnerved her. He spoke to her alone in a thick accent, "Why was I never informed as to how talented you are. You know, I could use another songbird in my palace. Perhaps one that could sing to me _every_ _night_."

Despite his rather crude implication she was forced to curtsy and thank him for his complement, if you could call it that, but those were the rules here until they left this horrid place. "Your Majesty, have you had a chance to grace your acquaintance upon the Viscount Raoul deChagny?"

Raoul, she could tell was fighting back the urge to take off his glove and throw it at the Saha's feet, but his well breading allowed him to subside that desire and made a slight bow instead.

"This is a wonderful place to escape to, is it not, from the all seeing eyes of the palace? It is nice to have privacy to do with as you like, no? I wonder what kind of business a young and fine-looking man such as this could have on a secluded balcony at night with a temptingly beautiful woman such as yourself?" The Saha skeptically looked at Raoul, but continued to speak to Christine. "However I do not think that your brother would approve."

The Saha seemed to be having great fun at discovering the two in frowned upon manner. Raoul stood up straighter and spoke with confidence that was not unlike Erik's. "I assure you your highness, it was nothing of the nature you assume it to be."

The once light and free countenance of the Saha quickly turned to strained and over controlled. "Tell me Viscount," he finally addressed him, "do you presume to know just what I, a King, is thinking?If you did, then you would know to be _much_ more careful in your speaking to me. You should also know that I am aware of your customs, and a young lady could be called may things in the presence of a man she is not related to in such circumstances. Especially is she is not engaged to him and without a proper escort. However this will make my owning the beautiful nightingale that much more simpler. Your had better get your things ready, I expect you to sing for me tonight. I am not very good at being kept waiting." A smug smile appeared for it looked as if he had backed her into and inescapable corner. "Not to worry, this little indiscretion of yours will not be mentioned again once you become one of my many wives."

Raoul however looked as if he had an ace up his sleeve. "Excuse me your grace, but you see we _did_ have an chaperon." He ducked back under the curtain and after a few moments pulled out with him the work-shy servant. "You see, _he_ was with us." The servant dipped his head low and would have gone even lower if Raoul hadn't been holding him up by the neck of his uniform.

"Well, we shall have to see what your brother thinks. Look, he's already coming this way. Then we'll see how he'll have to agree to our upcoming union." As the Saha crossed his arms the young couple turned to watch Erik's approach.

Christine could see Erik coming toward them in long purposeful strides. If anyone could get them out of this mess, it would be Erik. He looked at her briefly, but his attention was on Raoul. Swiftly he moved to the other side of Christine and she was now sandwiched in the middle of the two towering males, eyes locked on one another. Oh dear, this is not how she had wanted Erik to find out that Raoul was once again back in their lives. She knew Erik only tolerated him because Christine enjoyed his company. This was not going very well at all.

"I see you know this man Erik?" Asked the Saha as he looked upon the wordless confrontation between the two.

"Yes, I do." Erik plainly stated. His eyes never leaving Raoul's.

The Saha continued, "Perhaps you would like to know these two were outside in a rather secluded setting."

"With a chaperon." Added Raoul as he met Erik's gaze with a challenging one of his own.

"Were they now?" This time Erik let his cold stare land on Christine. A slight shiver ran down her spine and she did all she could to hide it from Erik. Christine had seen this look in the past when he was truly angry at someone, but never had she the experience of having it turned toward her. Unable to meet his coldly glowing orbs, she turned away. How would she explain this? She had to talk with him as soon as she could, try and fix this as soon as possible. Out of all the situations, this was the worst. Erik always felt like he was in competition with Raoul, like he had to prove himself better to make up for his face. She groaned internally, how would she get Erik to trust her again when his eyes burned with betrayal.

The Saha was about to continue on when Raoul spoke his next words that were enough to leave the Saha, Erik and even Christine speechless for a time. "I assure your highness and yourself, Erik, of the utmost propriety of the situation since the Mlle. and I are soon to be married."

Christine could hardly bring herself to breath more less move, but oddly she couldn't feel any type of emotion coming from him. Daring her shocked and widened eyes to slowly look up at his, she noticed he was no longer looking at her, but through her. His skin was pale, of what one could see, and sweat dripped from his forehead vanishing under his collar. He looked completely hollow, this once distinguished and imposing man whom a moment ago could cause a person to have their heart catch in their throat with a mere look, was now practically comatose, even crumpled in his stillness. What she wouldn't give to even have him stare at her with the fiery intensity of a moment ago, she would gladly welcome that, but not this crushed and humiliated despair. She could almost see a part of him die right there in front of her. Her stomach flipped as her soul cried out to his wanting to comfort and hold him. '_Oh Raoul!_' she desperately cried out in her mind, willing some part, any part of Erik to hear her , _'What have you done?'_

Preview: Next we dive strait into the mind of Erik!


	21. The Edge

Disclaimer: It's called _fan fiction_ for a reason. So, no... actually, I own _less_ than nothing.

* * *

Erik

One word described Erik's reaction to those daunting words, frozen. His legs were rooted to their spot, his breath caught and he swore he could feel the moment his heart ceased to function. He could feel the blood drain from his face as his body went numb. Powerless was the second word that came to mind and it was not one very often, if ever, used by Erik. For people other than himself, to be powerless toward Erik was a given. For Erik to feel this was a foreign idea completely. Yet there he was powerless as the day he was born to do anything about what had just occurred.

Many things ran through his mind and he refused to give into any thoughts, until he had the liberty to dwell upon them in solitude. Then he would mull over ever angle and give his mind the freedom of exploring every circumstance and outcome. Until then his soul was in total anguish, mangled and tormented.

"Yes Erik, your sister has accepted my proposal." Raoul looked at him with meaning, but just what that was, Erik was unsure of. Was he gloating over his victory? All this made Erik want to finish the "special" chamber even sooner, and he knew exactly whom he would enjoy watching, withering away under the hot lights with no way out. Wait! What if there was a secret switch? A means of escape that no one knew of, not even the Saha himself. After all it was best to ensure the safety of himself and Christine should something ever occur.

Erik's attention quickly went back to Raoul's sickeningly fine-looking face and he immediately made a second mental note on how to improve the room with a simple rope. Thus giving an even further macabre twist to his magnum opus of death.

Oh yes, Raoul would taste his recent masterpiece, no one would be allowed in before him. _He _will be Erik's guest of honor! Such a privilege could only be reserved for someone as special as him! After all, the first turn practically screamed his name. Of course it would not end as polished as the other soon to be unfortunate betrayers of the realm. Though he'd have Raoul to thank in perfecting this and making any updates needed to complete Khanum's special room. Others that would eventually have that chamber be the last thing they see, would be the Khanum's problem. All others would have to wait. For now he shamelessly craved for only one, the one daring to hold Christine's ethereal hand. It was his, and belonged only to him, no one else was allowed this access to her. Especially not _him!_

His ears rung with rage as his vision blurred. Then out of the darkness he could hear a beautiful voice calling to him. Slowly bring him out of his current state of madness. A way of thinking, or more like operating on pure emotion, that he hadn't felt since all those years ago back in Javert's tent. He had hoped that part of him would stay buried forever, but is was still just as alive as it was that horrible night, though it seemed to have come back to a greater extent than ever before.

"Erik? Erik, my dear brother, are you alright?" Her timid voice quivered with anticipation to his answering her question.

_Brother? _Why was she calling him that... Then it was as if the cloudy smog of insanity parted and he could think clearly once again. _Brother! _The boy must know then! Christine must have told him, and if he cared in the slightest for her safety, then Raoul wouldn't risk bringing any kind of harm to her and go along with their ruse of being siblings. Yet the thought of his declaration of their engagement still didn't quite fit.

All the years he tried to live a normal life, to make Cristine feel comfortable and loved, safe, seemed to slip through his fingers like the sands of this arid inhospitable nightmare. Years suddenly turned in to a cruel joke that he once sincerely believed to be truth. Waste, it was all a wicked waste, that he ever thought such an angel could love, or even considered that a monster such as himself could ever pass as a _normal_ man. One society would ever embrace. The blurred dark state of his mind washed over Erik again in a tremendous wave of emotion, vanishing rational thought and causing him to become unhinged once more.

Why would Raoul say such a thing? Why would he play with Erik in a way that the only outcome would lead to his demise and Christine's cries over his cooked carcass. She would eventually get over her and Raoul's playing at being engaged, and in time would begin to forget what _he _drove him to do. After all what other option was left for him? His hand is forced to do this.

Erik could not make himself look at Christine, not now. He would deal with her later. Right now his focus was on the instigator of all this, the one who caused all he had, his world to crumble at his feet as Erik watched Raoul set what was left on fire. The boy didn't even have the nerve to regard him, but was too busy making eyes at _his_ Christine. Then tossing the last proverbial piece of alcohol soaked wood to the fire, Erik saw him wink at her. It was all he could do to not lash out in a temporary state of mania and enjoy the feel of his tender flesh under his vice like grip. For now all Erik could do was look away in disgust as a sour taste entered into his mouth.

"Is this true, Erik?" The Saha looked at the three of them trying to figure out just what was going on.

If Erik said no then it would end disastrously for all of them. Too many questions would be asked. Erik and Christine needed to keep a low profile till they left this atrocious place, and as much as he wanted disaster for the boy, he could never allow another to bring any harm to Christine or her duplicitous heart. _He_ would be the one to punish her for her actions, and even then, no true harm would ever come from him. Just enough of a correction for her to know _never_ to cross Erik again.

Erik met the Saha's eyes with a stern and unfeeling countenance. Though his voice was exceedingly well trained and did all he commanded of it, Erik did all he could to squeeze out his response. "Yes. It is true."

"I see you are as thrilled as I am. Are you sure you won't reconsider, perhaps, giving her away to someone in even higher standing?" Did this delirious man think for a moment he would _ever_ give her up to anyone, more less _him_? As long as Erik was alive he would _never_ allow her to end up with anyone other than himself. He would rather have her go though life as an unwed woman! Never would another man come close to her if he could help it and, by _all means_, he would.

The Saha waited for a response that Erik would never dignify. "Well then..." With that he walked back to the ballroom and spoke in whispers to one of his servants.

Christine grabbed hold of his arm when the three of them were alone. "Erik, it's not what it seems! I can explain, this had to happen. Please look at me!"

All he heard were excuses, each one inflicting more pain than the last. Especially "...this had to happen...", that one stung worst of all. Of course this would happen, She had enough of this living corpse and when Raoul's perfect face comes back into her world, wouldn't she rather have him?

Erik looked down at where her hands desperately held onto his arm. She must have sensed the rigidness that radiated through his body at her touch since she slowly released her trembling grip. Tears fell from her eyes as Erik fought the urge to wipe them away, after all they were just tears of pity for this gullible fool.

"Attention!" One of the guards cried out to the masses of dignitaries in the ballroom. "The Saha wishes to make an announcement." The Saha then regarded the audience and lifted his arm toward the trio.

"There appears to be love in the air. It has come to my attention that this young couple are newly engaged! The Vicomte deChagny and Miss Christine Daaé" The room filled with applause as Erik's fury was fanned by the gall and imprudence of the Saha, especially as he finished up his little impromptu speech. "How about a song for the two lovebirds." The music began to play as the crowd parted, allowing Christine and Raoul entrance to the dance floor.

Erik's view became blocked by the numerous couples that filled the dance floor trying to be as near to the newly engaged couple as possible. No doubt trying to get as much information from them as they could to spread around once they got back to their respective places.

Now that Raoul was publicly engaged to Christine, he would be allowed almost as much access to Christine as Erik was. That particular thought did not thrill Erik. It seemed as though it was time for Erik to fully step into his role as brother and protect Christine by not allowing the two of them to become too cozy in this imitation relationship, and the best way of doing that is by completing the Khanum's request and dragging Christine with him away from this infernal palace.

Erik had as much as a man is his state could handle and was ready to leave the commotion for a quieter place of solitude. He turned his back to the hidden couple, and made his way through the palace toward the torture room. Once inside his uncompleted room he began to remove his jacket and vest, rolling up his sleeves and removing the cravat that was beginning to threaten his air supply, along with the top buttons of his dress shirt. He then picked up a masons hammer and began to work on the revisions for an emergency escape route.

Very soon his room would be completed, and with every blow of his hammer the stone gave way to the brute force inflicted upon it. With each swing of his arm, beads of sweat began to drip down his neck, rolling further down and causing his shirt to become wet with perspiration. Ignoring the droplets that would cause him to stop his most urgent work to wipe them off of his body. Erik worked on, unyielding to personal discomfits. He replaced the stinging burn of his arms with the thought of the younger man's lips on hers. The rock crumbled away with each powerfully aimed impact. He hoped the manual labor would make him too tired to think of them. Too tired to think of how Christine would finally see Raoul the way Erik will after the room would leave his face and body as a former shell of it's one time resplendent self. No, he would not think of that tonight. Not with all the things that needed his full attention to be accomplished as quickly as possible. Their fading faces became distant as he forced himself to focus solely on the task ahead of him tonight. Otherwise he was fearful that if he focused too much on the occurrences of that evening, his mind would recede to a frightening place and he would be unable to find his way back. Especially since he was standing on the ledge of that place of no return, looking down and wondering if the fall would hurt.

* * *

Christine

How could everything change so fast, in a split second? Just an hour ago she was out here on the dance floor with Erik. How did that suddenly change to her here in Raoul's arms instead? She was happy to see her old friend, but now she felt trapped, captured in a situation that she wanted no part of. Her life was complicated enough before he showed up with trying to keep her and Erik's secret. Now it was a disaster.

Christine began to mutter to herself, "This is wrong. This is all wrong. How can I possibly make him trust me after this?"

Raoul took her chin in his his hand, guiding her gaze toward his. "Christine, please forgive me, but I could not allow any man, Saha or not, to attack your honor like that!" The look in his eyes was one of pure sincerity. "I did not simply do this from my sense of gentleman obligation, but because despite all these years of absence, your still my dear sweet friend from those days at the shore house. I want nothing more than your happiness and truly have your best wishes at heart. Look around Christine, in such a crowded ballroom an accusation like the one the Saha brought up would have spread like wildfire! Your reputation would of been ruined, and you'd be unable to show yourself in proper society ever again, not to mention you would never be able to preform in public and the way the Saha is, before the end of the night everyone would have heard!"

"Heard what my good man?" A older man spoke to Raoul as the greyheaded couple danced into their conversation.

"Oh, Sir Hughes, merely the fact we are the happiest couple in the world tonight, and can't wait to begin our lives as Vicomte and Mrs. deChagny." He said the next words sarcastically and aimed a sly smile toward Christine. "The Saha was all _too_ generous in announcing our engagement and saved us the work of sending out a few extra engagement notices." Christine did what she could to fight the urge to reply with some kind of 'humph' as a response. "Please allow me to introduce my fiancée, Miss Christine Daaé."

"Ah, yes. Our congratulations by the way on that. It is a pleasure to meet you." Sir Hughes looked over to Raoul. "I say, can this be the same Daaé that I heard you spoke of so much when you were younger? Now to finally be engaged after all these years! What a fantastic story! Come Alice, let's leave these two enamored ones to themselves. Pleasure Miss Daaé, Vicomte." They danced off happily muttering to themselves.

Raoul gave her a look as if to say, _told you so_. A moment later the song ended and Christine led him off to a less crowded corner of the ballroom where they can have a private moment while in plain sight. "We need to talk, but not here. Not tonight. There are somethings that you need to know. I have a voice lesson in the morning with Erik, but I have a feeling he won't be up to it tomorrow."

"Congratulations!" A passing couple gave their best wishes and walked toward the refreshment area.

"Thank you." Christine waited till they were out of earshot. Her eyes looked away from him to the place where Erik stood moments ago before he disappeared in the crowd. Christine wished she knew where he went off to. There was nothing she wanted more now than to settle this misunderstanding between herself and the man she really belonged with. "Meet me in the garden before nine and have a coach ready. We need to have this conversation outside of palace walls."

"Christine, I know you must be upset with me..." This time she couldn't hold back the _humph_ that escaped her throat. "...but please, at least say you understand why I said what I did. I would give anything for your happiness, _anything_." There was something in those blue eyes that began to fade, the once bright color showed vulnerability and unashamed begging. As upset as she was with the situation, and even Raoul, what else could he have done, and under pressure to save her from the Saha's unyielding grasp?

Afraid of crushing his spirit completely, she weighed her words so as not to blame him for a situation that was forced upon him as much as it was upon her. "What can I say? Theres nothing we can do about it now. I realize you did what you had to do for a reason, because you were trying to be a true friend and help me, but there are still things that have to come to your attention and I'm tired. I don't have the energy to deal with this now and I wish to retire for the evening. Tomorrow I'll be in a better mood to discuss this with you. For now, will you make my excuses for me if anyone asks where I am?" Her eyes pleaded with his to let her go and he gave in.

"Yes, of course." She turned around to leave and felt his gentle touch on her arm to hold her back. "Christine, I'm not sure it's worth much now, circumstances being what they are, but I am sorry. Truly so, and wish this evening had gone entirely differently."

A corner of her mouth twitched upwards as she spoke, "Me too." She sighed as her arm reached out to caress his head with the back her hand for a brief moment. "Me too." His hand went up to cup her hand holding her contact there for a few more seconds as he leaned into her touch. She did care for Raoul and even with the time apart, it was as if nothing changed that bond they shared from much happier days. He was still her friend, and though a part of her wished he hadn't returned, another part of her was glad he did.

Barely above a whisper Christine said her parting words as she tenderly removed her hand. "I have to go. Goodnight Raoul." This time he let her go, yet despite her hasty retreat to try to find Erik, she could still feel his eyes on her as she exited the room.

Rushing toward an empty hallway in the distance she began to run, needing to be somewhere, anywhere that was far away from the masses of people from where she was. Once she reached her destination of solitude Christine slowed her pace to a brisk walk. _Where would he be? His quarters maybe? _She took the long way back toward his room, not caring if she was a woman in the men's quarters. It was vital that she talked to him immediately.

The twists and turns of the palace were all beginning to blend and soon the path she was taking was starting to become disorientating. Trying to retrace her steps she came upon a new hallway that was unlike the others. It looked unfinished and at the end of the long corridor was an open doorway that lacked oversize doors.

Clink. Clink. Clink.

A faint repetitive sound echoed toward her in the vast empty area. Slowly she softly stepped toward the noise as it grew louder in her ears. Heavy breathing could be heard as she stood in the threshold. Looking around briefly she could see it was in fact two rooms with walls of stone. The first when she entered had three walls and a thick window looking into the second room that made the fourth wall. As she walked into the second room, Christine marveled at the mirrors that covered everything throughout it except for a small section of wall.

There with his back turned toward her was Erik. His legs were poised in a stance that was ready for the next strike, arms exposed and veins protruding from his forearms and back of his neck. As his long fingers curled tightly as he held onto the hammer, the white shirt clung to him as it was soaked through, making it slightly sheer. The power that he struck the wall was unlike anything she had seen before. She was amazed at the strength he possessed. This project caused him to work much more physically than ever before. Though Erik was strong before, this particular job was causing his body to change even more into that of a man's than ever before, and his moisture logged clothes accentuated this by adhering to the new contour in his arms, back and legs. He had changed very much from the days they used to go swimming with Sasha in the lake.

The sight caused new feelings to flutter through her as her stomach started to tighten slightly, for some reason she was nervous, and for the first time, uncomfortable and unsure of herself in his presence. Though despite all this, she couldn't bring herself to avert her gaze. Wrapping her arms around herself she also noticed she felt frightened at the display of sheer might and aggression against the solid stone. Her arms ached at the thought of how much forcefulness he was hitting that wall with.

Not wanting to disturb him in a way that could cause him to hurt himself, she slowly walked into his field of vision. "Erik?"

He hit the wall one last time with extra vigor and brought the hammer to his side, allowing it to slip from his grasp. The noise was amplified as the room was void of anything, that is, except the two of them. He did not, however, look at her. Instead he chose to look at the floor.

"It looks almost complete." The words fell flat and she wasn't sure if that was perhaps the best way to start off. "I haven't a clue what it's for but, It's amazing Erik."

Some time passed and she was worried for him. Never had she seen him in such a state. Finally he answered and she felt like she was holding her breath in anticipation of hearing his voice. "There are still a few things to do yet but it is, for the most part, complete. I have to bring a very _rare_ tree in."

A tree? What was this room? "Is this some kind of atrium or plant house? It's a mighty odd one with no natural sunlight..."

"You shouldn't be in here, and I know you didn't come here to discuss my work. What do you want Christine." Though his voice was quietly restrained, she could hear the effort it took him to keep it so. She'd better get to the point, he wouldn't stand for idle talk. No, not now. Not after everything that happened.

"Erik, the Saha, he saw Raoul and I come out from behind a balcony curtain. He was going to... well he wanted to, make me one of his wives!He was going to use what he saw against me, to force me to marry him. Erik, don't you see? If Raoul didn't say what he did, it would have turned out much worse that it did. Even you wouldn't be able to save me then!"

He rounded on her causing her to back up as he spoke once again in restrained ire. Though his voice was at normal tone, he might as well have been yelling at her with the intensity he spoke with. "_'Don't I see?' _Oh, I see more than you think, Christine! I would have given my life for your escape if it meant you didn't have to marry the Saha, but why dwell on what could have been? There are a lot of things that could have been that I foolishly believed in, but I know better than that now. I know now not to waste my time on fantasy's of _what if's_."

He was still coming closer. Leaning down right into her face. Somewhere deep down she knew that if she continued to let him talk to her this way, that he'd have the upper hand and then there would be no way to make him see things clearly. Gathering up her courage, she stood still causing Erik to either keep walking toward her and bump into her, or stop immediately in his tracks. Needless to say he chose the latter.

Erik's gaze first held confusion, then mirth as he straightened up to his full height. Never before had she ever challenged him and the thought seemed to humor him. This gave her more stamina not to bend and give in. He had taken on many things, but she was determined to be his match, at least she hoped she was strong enough to hold out till she could settle the matter.

Ignoring his previous comments she continued. "Erik, you know you are the only man I want to be engaged to."

"Just engaged to?" He cocked his head back looking down on her.

"You know what I mean, I want to marry you Erik. You, and only you. There is simply no room in my heart for another. With all the," she paused to word it right, "_liveliness_ you have, how could there be?" He smirked at the remark, knowing fully what she meant. "Erik, Raoul could never, _never_ take your place."

"Is that so, my dear? Then what were you doing out on the balcony with that poor excuse for a chaperon?" His countenance seemed smug. As if he caught her in a broad faced lie.

"I was explaining to him our _situation _so he wouldn't say something he shouldn't. If he did Erik, were all dead! I needed to let him know as soon as possible as that was the only place we could talk with a little privacy." His arms were crossed and his stance was still rigid, but it appeared as if was listening. At least she hoped some of her words reached him. "I just, don't want this wall between us. I love you, and I'm going to need you now more than ever, to get through this." She laid her hand gently on his forearm and could feel him flex a little at her touch. She let out a heavy breath, "Everything is wrong. I hate it here, Erik. I want to leave. This place scares me, and I feel like it's starting to get to you. I don't know if it's working nonstop on this project the Khanum wants or what, but I do know that if it involves _that woman_, it can't be good."

He broke eye contact and looked away. She could see his arrogant posture fall away. He turned around while shaking his head and muttering to himself. "She's right... but must finish... to give her a good life... why _me_... why _not_ _him_... how could she love me instead... after all I'm going to do to him... what I'll end up doing to her...?"

"Erik, what is it?" She walked over to where he was leaning against one of the mirrors.

He then cried out in anguish, "It's this blasted room! I should have never agreed to it!" He leaned against the mirror as if he'd collapse from it's absence. He spoke so quietly she strained to hear him. "Now it's dragging me down with it, and I don't know how to get myself out of it's grasp, but that's not the worst part. I'm afraid soon I'll drag you down with me. Then you'll hate me for it when you hit bottom too."

"Oh Erik!" She put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Your not dragging me down with you..."

He slowly moved his arms, encircling her lightly, as if she'd break. "You don't know how close I am to the end of the Erik you know, Christine. I feel like a tightrope walker in the middle of a wind storm. I can't keep doing this and not expect to fall."

"Then let's just leave. Right now, _tonight_ even. I don't care where we go, just a long as I'm with you." She pressed herself against him wishing her presence to bring him much needed comfort.

"I would want nothing more, but with your recent engagement, if we leave now your future will be a life of poverty and hard times. Without money and just leaving Raoul here with a broken engagement, no one will want you in their circle, or hire me for building projects. More less buy my music. We'll have no means of living. Life will not end up much better than those days back in the cages of the circus. I could live like the animal people think me to be, but there's no way I'll _ever_ have you succumb to being the wife of a sideshow freak. Having to clean my wounds and sores every night from the things people will throw and hit me with. You would be open to such ridicule and abuse as I would be, and I could _never_ let that happen to you!"

That brought back so many painful memories of seeing Erik like that back when they lived with the circus. True, there were happy memories too, but the bad ones seemed to outweigh the others. "What can we do? Tell me what to do."

"I have to finish this. If not for the Khanum, but for us." He pulled her away to look in her eyes. "You are braver than I imagined," he laughed lightly. "Especially standing up to me. You still manage to surprise me, my lionhearted songbird."

Christine smiled at his complement, "It was one of the more formidable things I've ever done."

"I'm sure it was. I need to tell you something though. Just as you need me, I'll need you to remind me who I am. Promise me you won't stop loving this pitiful fool?"

"I'll never stop, Erik. _Never_!" He then pulled her close and held her there for a while till he finally let her go.

"Now, my love. I will try and complete this room as soon as possible, but you know how your beauty distracts me so. I need to finish this part tonight. There isn't much more chiseling to be done since this meets up with... Well, I can't say more than that, but after that it should be done in a matter of days instead of longer. I'll have people work on it day _and night_ till it's complete, much sooner that I originally though." He walked her toward the hallway. "Good night, my dearest one." He went to kiss her lightly on the forehead, but Christine tilted her head up and grabbed the back of his neck to bring his mouth fully on hers. His breath caught for a second, but then she could feel him relax and enjoy the contact. As they parted and she slowly backed away from him and down the hall way, she took in his sight one last time, slowly examining him up and down before giving him a coquette of a smile and a little waggle of her brow.

"I'll see you tomorrow for my _lesson_." Teasingly she winked and blew him a kiss as she continued backward down the hall.

What was visible of his face blushed hard. "It appears you should be the one giving the lessons. Though I do promise to be a most apt and _motivated_ pupil." He gave her a wolfish smile.

"If you come in your most recent choice of attire, I might just have to!" She gave what she hoped was a flirtatious pout, then bit her lower lip, giggling as he looked down to see what he was wearing, or rather _how_ he was wearing the now formfitting articles of clothing.

Christine then rounded a corner and made her way back toward the way she came earlier that evening. She began to recognize where she was and that made it easier for her to find her way back to her room. Once inside Nava began to help her out of her dress and into her robe.

"I have your bath ready for you." Nava led Christine to the bathing room attached to Christine's room. "The whole palace is speaking of your singing." Nava poured some of the perfumed water Reza gave her into the water. As she was doing so the door to her main room burst open. Christine quickly put her robe back on and went to see who was in her bedroom.

"Can't wait a few hours till you see me again? Really, now. Your just going to have to..." The last part of her sentence fell off along with her smile. "What do you want. You have no right to be..."

Vashti strode toward her with purpose. "I have a proposition for you. There is something I want from you when Erik finishes the job here."

"What makes you think I'll ever make a deal with you!" Nava came in at the sound of Christine's voice.

"I know that Erik is not your brother!" Christine couldn't breath, she had to sit on the bed.

"How?"

"I followed you that night in the garden. I knew from then, but with your little announcement tonight, I had to find out what was really going on. So I followed you again, and now I know everything!" A smug smile appeared on her face.

"What do you want from me?" She pleaded with her.

"I want a half of the riches you receive for the completion of the room."

"Half! It's Erik's money. He won't give that to you." Vashti moved to sit on the bed next to her.

"Judging from the way he's in love with you, he won't give that to _me_, but he'd give _you_ anything you ask of him." The exotic looking young woman tapped Christine on the nose. "That is, depending on how you ask him."

Christine stood and walked a few feet away as she contemplated the offer. "You won't say anything to anyone? Ever?"

"I'll take it to my grave. Right sister?" Vashti walked over to where Nava stood, still holding the bottle. "Well, do we have a deal?" She took the bottle from her sister and toyed with it. "Your bath water's getting cold you know."

"What choice do I have? Were all dead if I don't go along with your scheme." Christine felt as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

"Good. I do so enjoy getting my way. Don't I Nava." Her sister looked away with disgust. "Oh, and I don't think I have to tell you not to mention this to anyone, including Erik, but I will anyway. Breath a _word_ of this and I'll make sure he dies _first_ in his little invention of a room. That way you get to watch!"

Christine pondered what she just said, '_invention'. Just what was he working on? One thing at a time Christine! _She walked toward the tub, hoping their business was completed. "Are we done here? If we are, I want you out." She stood in a pose not very unlike Erik's imposing one.

"Fine. Fine, but if I were you, I wouldn't soak in there." Vashti held up the bottle for her to see. "It's one of the Khanum's poisoned bath waters. It keeps the men in the realm focused on serving her and not their families. I can't have you die on me before I get my half. Until another time." She left the room and the two young women with their mouths open.


End file.
